Starting Over
by the newest daughter
Summary: A young single mother of four moves across country to find something she did not even know she was missing. Thier move also brings three diffrent creatures and three diffrent families together as one. Pauls learns what unconditional love and acceptance feels like.
1. Chapter 1

My new life begins today. I am moving into the home I just bought on the la push reservation. It is a two story, three bedroom, three bath home near Forks Washington. I have slowly driven the almost 2700 miles, across the country, over the last week. Even though it was a slow drive, truthfully, I was running from much of my past.

Goldie, our golden retriever, and Blue, our Australian Shepard, really love the car, but they are wound for sound. After arriving at our new home I let them lose in the back yard. That is where they still are really enjoying being able to run around and play in the huge fenced in yard. Maurice and Pamela are currently napping in there new rooms. they are happy to be in separate rooms and even more excited that there is a secret hallway connecting there rooms. We all have our own private bathrooms. My children are five, and yes they are twins, but they are not biologically mine. I took custody of them from my irresponsible, abusive, addict of a brother.

I am currently unloading the last two boxes that belong in the kitchen. This makes me so glad that my mom is so organized. Doing this makes me realize the reality that I now live in. I moved all the way across the country, away from everything and everyone I know. Moving all the way here was a hard decision, but being on a reservation, near my Native American roots, helps. I love the life I had back at home. I also love my friends and family, but I defiantly need a break from all of it.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. Realization hit that the kids would be getting up soon, and wondering where there lunch was. I looked around the house knowing that I had no real food. I had a couple bags of junk food left over from our drive here. I knew I had to figure out what to do about food for them.

As I was thinking, I decided I would go back out to the trailer too bring in some more boxes. I was walking back to the porch when a tall and well-built guy came over, and asked if I could use some help. I nodded my head no and he said "oh come on, that trailer is full, you know you need help "he smiled. I looked at him for a minute, and was going to tell him to get lost. then decided to make it easier on myself. He whistled, and four other guys that looked similar too him came out of the house four doors down. They ran up beside him and smiled over at me. I could not get over how they all were built like body builders. I shook it off, and introduced myself and they did the same.

What I would call there leader was named Sam. After introductions He looked at the group of men with him and made a movement with his hand. within moments they all had a bunch of boxes in their arms and where following me into the house. I started too direct them, pointing to where I wanted them to put the boxes. It went by quick, because all I had to do was read the names on the boxes. Another thing I had to appreciate my mom for. When we got too the kids boxes I told them too put them at the bottom of the steps, because I did not want them up quite yet, but I found it was too late when I heard them coming down the steps.

When the kids reached the bottom of the steps, they both ran too me and wrapped their arms around my legs. "We want to stay with you" they cried. I looked at them confused, then I understood. I bent down too there level and made them look at me. I hugged them and told them "don't worry my angels no one is ever going to take you away from me ok." They both looked from me too the men standing there then smiled, when they looked back at me, I smiled and said "you are my children ok I love you so much."

Pamela the bolder of the two, marched up to the men, after hugging me, and asked "who are you guys." Sam the tallest one, who seemed like he was in charge, chuckled and bent down too her level saying "hi sweetie, I'm Sam" and he shook both kids hands. The rest of the guys took his example introducing themselves as Jarred, Collin, Brady, and Aaron. The kids played with the guys in the living room, while I put some more of the boxes away. In a little while I heard "mommy I'm hungry" I turned to see Pamela staring at me. Then she looked back at her brother and added "so is mauries." I shook my head and smiled at her "ok Hun, but Maurice" , I said slowly and clearly so she could hear the right punctuation, "and you will have to go to the store with me to get some groceries because we have nothing here ok." She frowned but shook her head yes, I knew how they hated too shop but I could not help it this time.

As I got up, too go and thank my helpers and ask them where the local store was, Sam walked into the dining room. This is where I was working. He looked at me and the kids smiled and said "there will be no need to go to the store. Jared and my wives are working on lunch and would love the extra company." I could not understand how he heard our conversation over all of the noise in the living room. I smiled at him and shook my head no, and tried to argue with him, saying "I cannot impose on your wives like that" but he insisted.

After I brought the two dogs in the house I reluctantly gave in. within minutes we were standing outside of Sam's home. Before walking into their home Collin stopped me and told me "do not stare at Emily's, face Sam does not like it when people do that." I shook my head in agreement and grabbed the children by the arm. I bent down, looked at them, and told them the same thing I was told. They said they wouldn't and we walked into the house, behind some of the guys. As soon as I got in the door Sam and Jared both walked up to us with two beautiful women walking next to them. Sam walked up and introduced his beautiful wife Emily I have to say even with the scars down her face she was beautiful and she seemed so beautiful on the inside to. Emily did not give Jared a chance to introduce his wife she said "Dawn, Pamela, and Maurice this is Kim Jared's beautiful wife." Jared opened his mouth too say something but shut it when Emily turned around and glared at him. Sam chuckled and kim shook her head then kissed Jared on the cheek.

Us three girls went into the kitchen too finish lunch, but I could not believe we needed more with what was in front of me. Emily and Kim insisted we would, they then told me too make each of the kids a plate of food, and sat them at the table to eat. I could not believe the amount of food they were making. I thought maybe there was a secret party, my pride was invited to, but they told me to believe that the boys would eat it all.

A few minutes later I heard the front door slam open and a guys that sounded like he was causing a seen. That was until Sam, in an authoritative voice, yelled "Paul enough calm yourself and take a seat now." Everything calmed down after that, at least for a while, till I heard more commotion then the front door slam closed. From then on all I heard was the TV and the guys talking in normal voices. When I looked up both of the women was shaking their heads, with amused looks on their faces. When Kim saw me staring she laughed, and said "that's typical Paul." I smiled and started working again, but for some strange reason I felt like I was being pulled outide. I pushed it aside and started working on the last dishes for lunch.

Soon we heard the door open again, right around the time we were finishing up. When Emily finished, she asked in a normal voice, that I was sure no one beyond the kitchen would hear. except someone in my pride. "is everyone here and is everyone ready to eat." Sam answered her questions as he walked in. "yes, and yes of course" he said right before kissing her. All the guys I already met walked in with a group of four more guys and a woman that looked a lot like them, in body build. "Where are Claire and Nessie," Kim asked as everyone started taking seats.

Then I felt someone pulling on my shirt, when I looked down Pamela and Maurice where looking up at me. with empty plates in their hands. I smiled at them, and told them too put their plates in the sink. One of the new guys that looked as big as Sam answered Kim's questions "they are playing with Sammy in the back yard." "Can we go play too mom" Pamela looked up to me with pleading eyes I sighed "ok you two can but back yard only and no fighting understand." "Yes mom "I was answered in unison and then they went running out the back door.

The other four guys and the one female introduced there selves as Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quill. "Where's Paul" Emily asked "I thought I heard him come in." Sam looked like he was ready to blow and Jacob spoke up" he left he went for a run too cool off." The way he said run made me think there was more going on but I did not understand what. We all sat and talked for a while they asked me some questions like where I was from and why I moved all the way here I gave them general answers I did not want to give too much info out too early to people I barely knew. I almost laughed a couple of times when someone would start a scene or an argument. with just a look from Sam, Jacob, or Emily there would be silence. The last one was when Jared reached for the last chicken leg on the plate at the same time as Leah, when they started to bicker over who it belonged too. Then Jacob finally spoke up and said "Jarred give it to Leah" Jarred started to whine and Jake said in a more authoritative voice "Jared now" and he handed it over too Leah.

I thought back to the stories my grandpa used to tell, of his pride, and how as the king he could make them do anything he wanted. I then thought back too when I took over running the pride as queen and how the girls and guys would have to do whatever I ordered, if they wanted too or not. I was starting to wonder if these guys and Leah where part of a pride. I thought better of it because there was no way there would be two kings. I also never heard of a pride having only one woman.

I did not know how Sam and Jake had all of these people listening to them so well and Emily too but if I could learn maybe my pride and my own two children would turn out to be respectful adults. I started to get up to go check on my two angels. As I stood Jacob and Quill told me too relax they were going to go out and play with the kids. I took that as a sign too take a break and talk so I did.

A while later I heard Maurice screaming "put me down." I ran to the back door and opened it, and seen Jacob swinging my son over his head. "Jacob put him down now" I yelled out the back door. It was instant my son was wrapped around my legs, Jacob and Sam where standing in front of me staring in awe. I picked my son up in my arms and leaned against the counter, holding him and telling him he was ok. "Why are you two staring," I asked looking at both of them, with my eyes in slits. The guys stood there in front of me looking puzzled and confused. Then Sam said in a hesitant voice "no reason, nothing." A few seconds later him and Jacob walked into the living room.

After my son was calmed down I sent him back outside, too play with Quill and the other kids. I was not using my acute hearing before, but now I was interested in what they were talking about. "Dude what was that," Sam asked Jacob. "I have no clue. but as you know no one can order me like that, did you feel the authority" Jacob sounded amazed. "Do you think she got wolf in her" Sam asked. "I would take it so, and she must have alpha bloodlines" Jake responded.

I had a feeling from when I met this group there was something different about them, now I wonder are they shape shifters. I decided not to say anything till I could call back home and talk to my mom, and the leaders, and get some advice. I stayed for a while and talked to the women. then I gathered my kids and got ready to leave. When I asked her where the local store was she told me the directions, and said it would be easy to find. She offered to watch the kids but I declined, I did not know all of them that well yet. I did not feel comfortable with strangers watching them. so then she asked if she could accompany us, because she needed to get some stuff, at the store too.

When we were done shopping my whole storage area and the rest of the seats, that the kids were not in, where filled. I chuckled when I heard Emily call home and inform everyone, except Leah, to be out front and ready to unload. When they were done Seth and Leah offered to help me, take my stuff in my home, and I agreed.

Once we sat the groceries on the counter the kids drug Leah and Seth into the play room, while I put the groceries away. When I was finished I walked into the play room and noticed something was off, but could not figure out what. I decided I had enough too think and worry about, so I let it go.

After they left I made dinner and called the kids to eat. When we were done eating I called my mom, me and the kids talked to her for a while before I told her we had to go. Afterwards I gave the kids a bath and then read them two stories. Before leading Pam to her room I tucked Maurice in. Next I placed Pam in her own bed then tucked her in.

I was not sure what to do now, because I did not want to reveal what I was yet. That is atleast until I did more research about this reservation, and its history. I wish I could find the mei mei and Pops, Sissy, Jazzy, Ed, Em, and even blondie. I know sissy could not help me much but I miss her. I was sure Jazzy and Ed could help me. Them two boys could figure out what exactly, this group, were and if me and my kids where in any danger. I also would feel kind of more protected with Em around.

Since I was alone I sat, and pondered a while about what to do next. then decided to call home, and see if I could get any advice or help. I called my mom and my best friend on three way calling. My mom, knowing me so well, said "I knew something was up, when I talked too you earlier, I knew you would be calling back." Me and Melissa laughed together "well mom, you where right, there is something I need too talk to both of you about." With that I went into detail of what had happened earlier. I explained how the guys acted and looked. Then I told about the conversation that Jake and Sam had, and anything else that seemed weird too me.

We all talked for a while, and they both told me to hold off on saying anything, until we all did more research, and mom talked too the leaders. After we talked a while my mom hung up because Melissa wanted to talk about a pride member. "Is it Erik or Mike" I asked my friend, and second in command, that was willing to step up when I left. She laughed and said "well there not making it easy but no it's your brother," we both sighed "he challenged me and lost, but is now causing problems within the pack." I growled "is he with you now" I asked. "Well yeah, they are all hear, I just had to break up another fight. This is one more he caused between Erik and Mike. It all started because of his taunting and teasing." "Put him on" I commanded "sorry I should not be bossing you." "It is not a problem, you are still our queen, and I'm just filling in, and give me a sec" she answered back. I could hear her call his name and within seconds I heard "you're on speaker."

"James get me off of speaker now," I commanded. With that I heard his voice "I guess Melissa was right you're still our queen." I wanted to growl or scream but I just put my mind in queen as I like to call it. "James you will obey Melissa she is acting queen" I took a breath and added just in case he did not catch on "and that is an order." He huffed "thanks take my will away why don't you" he huffed again "and by the way where are you and where are my kids." I did growl this time "they are not yours and it is none of your business. you are not to be out of contact with Melissa for more than six hours and you cannot be out of her site for more that twelve" I once again commanded him. I took a breath "and you will not contact me or the kids directly unless you have permission from me in advance or if it is ordered by me a leader or Melissa understand" he growled out "yes and no fair." Sometimes it was really nice having this power. He blew out a sigh and said "do you want Melissa now." I smiled and said "yes of course." once she got back on I told her what I ordered and that if he missed or was late more than five minutes she was too call me. She laughed, but agreed, then she put the two fighters on. I read them the riot act for listening to anything my brother had to say. I told them this time I would not hand out punishments for them and asked if Melissa had. they said no because she wanted to talk to me first. I told them to not let it happen again, or there would be consequences.

After that I watched a couple of shows on the TV, and unpacked boxes during commercials, and before I knew it the clock read two thirty in the morning. I left the rest of the boxes for tomorrow, I got up, stretched, and headed up the steps too my bedroom, to go to sleep. I stopped and peeked into both of the kid's rooms, they were sound asleep witch made me smile. I went from there to my master bath, and took a long hot relaxing shower, before going to bed. It took me a couple of hous to fall asleep, but eventually I slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours after I fell into slumber land I felt my two angels crawling up, the two sides of me, on the bed. I opened my eyes, and looked, both of my babies' looked scared, I motioned them to crawl under the covers, and pulled them close. "What's wrong my angels." I whispered, kissing them both on the top of their heads. "Something was howling outside," Pamela hid her head in my side. "And it was loud," cries Maurice, and curls even further into my side. I rubbed both of their backs, and kept telling them that they were safe. It took a little while but, soon they fell back to sleep, and I followed shortly after.

Far too soon my cell phone was ringing; I reached over Pam and grabbed it. I smile, upon reading the caller's name, and flipped my phone open and hit send. "Mike," I greeted my older brother, in a low croaky morning voice. "Sorry I woke you," he murmured. "I was just wondering why my baby sis, and queen did not mention to me that she was leaving. If that was not bad enough my only niece and nephew where moved across country." I slid out of bed and walked down stairs to start the coffee "sorry, I thought you were still in England working" I apologized, I knew he would not take this well. "I was, but you could have called me" I hated when he talked to me like this, I felt like a little kid getting scolded by her dad for misbehaving. I took a deep breath, "Please stop," I begged. "I am sorry, and you can come and visit whenever you want. as long as you do not tell our brother where I am" I whispered. He sighed, "Sorry baby, I did not mean to make you feel like that" I smiled, and thought back how he always could read me like a book. "You are our leader; I should not talk down to you. There is no need to worry, I will never tell him." I smiled and said "Mike, I was wrong not telling you, and you have every right to be upset with me. As I already told you I respect you too much to ever tell you what to do no matter if I am queen or not, ok." He was the one who helped my mom raise my brother and myself, for the most part, because my dad always worked. Both of my parents always made sure we knew that mike had just as mush authority as they did. We talked for a while and I told him about what went on the day before, and asked what he thought. He said he did not know what to think, but he did not like me and the kids being here alone. Then he told me he would be flying out today or tomorrow. I laughed, and told him he was to overprotective and predictable.

After hanging up I heard my children talking up stairs. Pamela asked Maurice, "where did mommy go." he answered, "She must have went down stairs." Pamela huffed "fine, but how did she get out of bed without one of us knowing." I did not hear an answer, but soon heard the patter of their feet. I laughed to myself, and walked to the bottom of the steps. They leaped off the bottom step into my open arms. I hugged both of them and kissed their heads while saying "good morning my angels." After hugs and kisses I went out to make breakfast. "Mommy I want bacon and eggs," Maurice announced while looking at me with pleading eyes. He might not be able to see all that well in human form but he had the pout down to a science. I did not like them eating that unhealthy, every day, but decided just today I would give in, they deserved a treat. I had to mess with them a little first though "well, if I make you that, what are you willing to give me." I smiled, when he motioned for me to bend down, so I did. He kissed my cheek, then hugged me and said "I will love you forever." I chuckled when Pamela spoke up, "me to please." She also gave me another kiss and hug. I smiled at them, stood up, and said "in that case, I guess there is only one answer I can give." I paused, "yes of course I will make you bacon and eggs." I sent the kids to the play room, while I got busy making us our breakfast. After eating breakfast I got us ready to have a day playing in the house and yard. The day was spent playing with the kids, dogs, and unpacking boxes. I am not all that neat and trying to organize my house was annoying to me. I wish sissy was here she would make this go so much faster.

The next morning I heard a knocking on the door, way too early. When it stopped I was confused, so I hurried and dressed. I figured it was mike, and expected to find my older brother sitting on the step waiting on me. I almost passed out when someone grabbed me from behind, and picked me up and swung me in a circle. I laughed when I looked at my two kids, jumping on the couch, pointing at me trying to say "got you." it did not totally come out through there laughter. As soon as my feet touched the floor I spun around, in the arms that was holding me. I instantly smiled and brought my over protective brother in a big hug. I did not realize how much I missed him, till now; he was gone for work for months before I moved. When we separated he smiled at me and said "I brought someone with me, they are waiting on the porch." I was stunned into silence, and thought till I heard my daughter yelling, "Mommy can we go see" over and over. I turned around, looked her dead in the eye, and said "nope" popping my p; "I get to see first." she pouted her lip out, "that's the luxury of being the mommy" I told them and started walking to the door.

I walked out the door and did not see anyone, but then heard my mom's voice. She was standing in my drive way, on the side of my porch, "way to keep an old lady waiting." I ran off the porch screamed, "Mom," and ran into her open arms. This is one of the places I always felt the safest and most loved. "I cannot believe you're here" I smiled at her and waited for her to explain. She laughed at my eagerness, "well when my son came home, after being gone for so long, and said he was back but only for a couple of hours, I freaked" I went to apologize but she stopped me "I understand, it's not your fault," she said more loudly so he could hear " he is to overprotective" and I smiled. I encouraged her to go on "well, when he seen how upset I was he asked me to come with, I could not pass up seeing all of you again and seeing where you are living" we both smiled and hugged again before we heard the kids running out the door. They ran screaming into my mom's arms, my brother tried to apologize for not being able to hold them off longer. I shook my head and told him "I am surprised you were able to hold them off that long. Thanks for giving me that much time, and thanks for bringing her." He smiled and said "well I could tell you where missing home, our mom is a big part of that. So I figured she was the best present I could bring you." I smiled and hugged him again. He whispered in my ear "I know how it feels to be homesick and miss the heart of home." We smiled at each other and then looked over at our mother hugging my kids. "I did not realize how much I was missing her till I seen her," I smiled at him, "you are the best, thanks." He smiled back, and hugged me one last time.

Mike took the kids back in the house, while me and my mom sat on the front steps and talked. We acted like we have not seen each other in years. Later, while we were still talking and laughing, I smelt burgers and fries being cooked in my house. My mom must have smelt it at the same time and we looked at each other, "I wonder what my son is up to," my mom asked, to now one unparticular. I shook my head; we got up and started walking quickly into the house. If I did not know my brother I probably would have screamed, but when I walked in my kitchen, I busted out laughing. My kitchen was a mess, potato skins everywhere, my stove covered in grease, and bloody hamburger that was going to be for supper sitting on my cutting board. "What are you doing" my mom asked trying to sound serious and not to laugh. Without turning away from the stove he answered "cooking, the kids were hungry. They asked for burgers and fries, I agreed to make them happy." the kids both looked at me shook their heads no, pointed to the cook mouthing 'his idea.' I walked up behind Mike and wrapped my arms around his waist, "first off thanks for making breakfast, second I know this was your idea, third you can bring mom and mine into us in the living room." I turned to walk out the kitchen but stopped and looked over my shoulder, "oh and by the way, thanks for making my kitchen spotless," he looked at me "when you're done eating." He turned and looked at me shocked and went to protest but I stopped him saying "there is no need to tell me it is your pleasure, I already know" I said and I heard him groan as I walked into the living room laughing.

While we were sitting, in the living room, waiting on our burger and fry, me and my mom sat discussing some of the things that where going on back at home. She then asked me "who is Seth," I looked at her weird. I thought for a while and said, "The only Seth I know is the one that is in that group, I told you about the other day" I looked at her strangely "Why?" Now she looked at me weird, "I take it you are blocking out everyone's thoughts," she waited for me to catch on. When I didn't she continued "I think Pam mated with him, he is big time on her mind, but I don't think she knows exactly what happened." I groaned "great, just what I need, another twist in my life." My mom laughed "your life, I think it affects Pam's life more than yours" she smiled "honey, you have to let life happen. You cannot control everything; it makes you to stressed out to try." After every one was done eating, my kitchen was even cleaner than what it was to start with; Mike took the two dogs and kids on a walk. He said he wanted to stretch his legs, let the dogs and kids get some exercise. I knew better. The real reason he was taking a walk around town was to check out what Sam, and the rest of his clan, was up to.

After they left my mom helped me unload the last few boxes I had not gotten to yet. When we finished that we went through my movies and picked 'the king and I' it was one of our faves. We were almost at the end of the movie when I paused it, I heard my kids coming. As usual they were arguing over who was fastest. "You can see better but still I am faster" Pamela insisted. Wait did they morph "Pamela, Maurice get in here now" I yelled. My mom looked at me confused as the kids walked in the door, they looked just as confused. I pointed at the floor in front of me and they both ran to stand there. I looked them dead in the eye "I heard the end of the argument," they looked even more confused "you better not have morphed." They both looked relieved and said "no mommy you told us not" I sighed. "Good" I smiled at them "I will let you know when we can ok." I pulled them in for hugs and kissed their heads "sorry for yelling now go and find your uncle and tell him to dish out some Sundays. We are watching a move so can we have quite for a little while." I asked as I motioned between my mother and myself. They shook their head yes then went running to find Mr. Over protective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter sorry it took so long. Bad times, computer broke, been waiting for it to come back. Please enjoy and review.**

My brother kept the kids entertained the rest of the day, till they literally passed out on the living room floor. The next day he made us all breakfast then started entertain his niece and nephew again. While he was entertaining them, I and my mom decided to take a run in the woods. My mom agreed that we not morph, since we did not know what Sam and his clinging's were. We ran side by side, around the woods, for a long time. I finally came to a jolting stop when I smelt a familiar sent. I looked over at my mom and I could tell she caught the sent too. "Pop is here," I half questioned half announced to her. She shook her head in agreement, "the others too." I smiled; I have not seen the family in so long. Last I talked to them they were living here; I figured they would have moved by now. We followed there sent till we could see a small cottage, and a larger house in a clearing.

I took a deep breath, then in my head said 'brother dear, you better get out hear and give me a hug' my mom added 'since when don't you tell me where your living' but before we got both sentences out they were all standing on the porch,, of the big house. They all were looking everywhere for us. I smiled, ran through the trees into the clearing. I darted right into MieMies arms and was encircled by both her and Pop's, in an instant. I was passed around from one to another until I reached two I did not know after a tight and long embrace from Edward he let me go. He turned to the two I did not know and bent down and picked up the little girl "Marie, Dawn this is my beautiful wife Bella and this is our miracle, my daughter Nessie." I smiled; I went to shake both their hands and was pulled into two more sets of arms. When I realized the name he used for his daughter "Nessie" they shook their heads yes. I said into Edwards head 'would she happen to be at a Sam's house, with a Jacob.' He froze but relaxed when Ness and Bella both touched him "yes, why" he asked, looking concerned. 'I met Sam right after I moved here, Jake and the rest shortly after, I take it they are not human' I smiled. Before he answered Ness interrupted, "can I show her something," both Edward and Bella shook their head no "Not right now ok," Edward told her.

She pouted out her bottom lip, "but I already showed my new Aunt" she said, pointing at my mom. When I looked she was standing there with her mouth hanging open. Jasper rushed to my mom's side, scooped her up, and placed her in one of the chairs on the porch. Edward looked thoughtful for a second, then said "Dawn, I am going to let Ness answer your question, but before she dose please sit" I smiled and sat. The excited little girl bounced over to me and asked if she could sit on my lap. I agreed, but before she could answer, my first question I asked Edward a second. 'I take it you adopted her' he smiled at me and shook his head "you can just ask your questions you know." I shook my head and said 'I feel like the cat stole my toing.' he started cracking up, but calmed down quick when I glared at him. "Ness, can you please show Dawn everything from when you were born till now." She and Bella both looked at him shocked, and he shook his head yes, at ness, then whispered "I trust her with both of your lives calm down" into Bella's ear.

The next second all I seen was a picture of a little baby coming out of Bella's stomach. It was like a projected picture but I could tell it was only in my head. After what felt like years, and many pictures, movies I was shown up till I walked into the field, then was back in reality. I blinked a couple of times, and picked up Ness in my arms and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie," I smiled at her, "you are so special" I kissed her cheek and set her on the ground. That is when I see Jacob arguing with Edward. Ness ran into Bella's waiting arms. As soon as Jacob realized I was an open target he came charging at me, he did not get close because Pop's and Emmett where standing in front of me. "Jacob I want you off our property now," Pop's growled. a couple of seconds later Edward said "she is part of this family, if you want us to ever consider you entering our family I recommend you leave now, and never threaten our sister again" as he finished his comment both Jazz and Emmett stepped up to form a line in front of Jacob. Jacob huffed, "Fine" as he was walking away Edward answered the question, he must have asked in his head "We have to discuss if we trust you, now leave." With one look back at us and one more huff, Jacob jumped into his car and left.

Soon after he pulled away, I burst into hysterics. Mom, Pop's and Edward all had their hands on me shushing me. I just cryed harder, remembering the last time I felt like this. "It's nothing like that," Edward said. I showed him how injured I was when he found me "I remember believe me, but none of us, would ever let anyone hurt you again." I showed him a picture of what I figured it looked like, when my ex walked out of prison last week. He gasped and then growled out "Carlisle, they let that monster, out of prison last week." I felt some one lifting me into the air, I leaned into their chest. Pop's rubbed my back, and said "Baby girl, you have nothing to worry about, we are here to help you, I promise, he will not hurt you, and now that Jake knows you are special to us he will leave you bee, I promise." I stayed curled in his arms until I calmed down, shortly after, thanks to Jazzy. When pops set me on my feet I walked over and hugged Jazz, then thanked him. When I looked around I saw everyone except ness sitting around me. "She's with Jacob" Edward answered my answered my thought "and yes imprinting and mating is the same." I smiled 'I like not halving to talk' he laughed "well none of them like these kinds of conversations." I blushed then went and sat between Mei Mei and my mom. "Hey, where is my niece and nephew at" Alice asked. We all laughed at here excitement "there with mike" I took a deep breath "I'm sorry I reacted like that," I was silenced by a stern look form Pop's. He got up and crossed the room and knelt in front of me "I am sure you are being brave all the time, for them kids, and I know how terrified you are of him hurting you again. Damien will never, and I mean never, hurt you like that again. If he even tries he is" he stopped and looked up at Edward. "I feel the same dad" Edward answered then looked at me "one of us will always be looking out for you."

I smiled, and went to answer when Leah and Sam walked into the door together. Leah crossed the room and hugged me "are you ok." I was going to answer yes when my mind reading brother said "answer truthfully, you can trust Leah." I glared at him then I shook my head no "but I at least I know my family will protect me, now that were reunited." My loving family all looked at me and started shaking their head yes when Sam spoke up "you have all of us too." I took it that he meant all of the wolfs. That is when the door busted open "MieMie, PopPop" my kids ran over, and was scooped up into their loving and caring grandparent's arms. They went around hugging and kissing everyone calling every ones name. Till they got to Bella and they stopped and Edward looked over at me chuckling, and said "they are defiantly your kids." then he bent down to their level and picked both of them up and said "Pam, Maurice this Is my wife Bella and we have a daughter, I think you already met, Nessie" They smiled and shook their heads. "Well can an aunt get a hug," Bella held her arms out and both kids where passed to her loving embrace. I thought to myself she can pass for MieMies daughter she is just as loving, when I heard a chuckle behind me, he whispered in my ear "I totally agree" I smiled at him. 'As weird as this might sound, I missed that' he laughed "only you would," he said as he kissed my cheek. It was only when I turned to look up at him I noticed, Jazz, Mike and Em standing in the hall talking.

After a few moments of silence Leah cleared her throat, and was staring at Sam annoyed. Sam spoke up "well since we are all part of the same" he paused and Edward said "family." Sam glanced at him "and I thought that gift would never come in handy." Before he could continue 'Edward I don't want my kids to know any of this, they are too young to know what he did.' "Sis is you alright," Jazz asked at the same time. Seth started to stand up "that's a great idea Seth; someone will be by to get them soon. Take one of the cars." I looked at Edward confused but Seth spoke "I thought maybe I should take the kids to Sam's," he hesitated "if that's ok with you." I smiled "that's great just do me a favor and don't take the fastest car they own." Rose laughed, "That would be the Bugatti." My mouth fell open I always wanted to drive one of those. Mike chuckled "baby girl close your mouth before the flies fly in." I glared and Rose spoke up "it's my baby and you can take it whenever you want." I smiled at her and then hugged my kids and told them to go with Seth.

Every one fell into silence after that, until we all knew little ears could no longer hear. Leah came over and sat next to me "I don't know what happened to you before, but I know what Ness showed us what happened after Jake left." I looked over at Edward who started to laugh; he waved for Leah to continue she shook her head. "Anyway when Bella dropped her off, Ness blew up at Jake, then she showed him, everything from today. Then she showed the rest of us. When she quit screaming, she demanded he help. Once he calmed her down some he asked Sam, and I to come over and see what we can do." I looked over to my line of brothers and both Mike and Edward said in unison "you don't have to if you don't want, but we will help if you do." I smiled and looked back at Leah and Sam who was both sitting on the floor in front of me now. I had to laugh, I thought they looked like a grown up version of my children, at book time. Both Edward and Mike laughed at that thought. I sighed then said "I freaked out over how Jake acted because it reminded me of something that happened in the past." I looked at my mom and Mei and within an instant they both had their arms wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled and continued "My high school crush became my first boyfriend at first he was the nicest guy around. He was always sweet and would do anything for me. That only lasted for a while, about six months after we graduated, he started getting jealous and trying to control me. When I did not follow his rules things kept getting worse." I took a deep breath "at first he would punish me by making my car not work or hiding my keys. When that did not work he started locking me in a room. The time he locked me in the room got longer and longer. At first he would bring me meals and drinks but as time went on he started not even bring me that. Then when he thought that was not working he. . he would. . . he started hitting me." I was crying so hard by now and so was my mom. Mei Mei, Rose, and Alice where all dry sobbing and Bella looked like she would start any minute. Then I looked in front of me at Sam and Leah and Sam had her wrapped in his arms while she sobbed.

All of a sudden I was so tired I felt like I could fall asleep right there. Edward said "Sis why don't you and the girls all go to the cottage. The three of you can get some sleep and I will tell Sam the rest. You can tell Leah later." I shook my head and went to stand up but was so warn out that I almost fell over. Mei Mei caught me and carried me out the front door. When I looked back to ask about my kids Mike said "they will be fine just rest" and came and gave me a hug. Leah and my mom walked in front of us with Bella in between all three had their arms intertwined. They looked like sisters or really close friends. That is the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep in my surrogate moms arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: OK I hate these notes so short and sweet please read and review. I am not sure about this chapter so please be honest but not to hard_**

I don't know how long I slept, all I did know it was the best sleep I had in a long time. Knowing my kids where safely being cared for, I could completely relax. When I woke a little more I went to move, and found three little ones curled up around me. My two angels where curled on either side of me, Nessie was in a half ball with her head on my hip. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes once again. I slept for a little while longer, till I felt the three musketeers starting to climb all over the bed, then me. I smiled, reaching out graving two of them and pinning them to the bed and started to tickle them. I heard the third laugh and knew it was Pam, I looked up and seen Bella had her pinned to the bottom of the bed following my lead, so I kept up my assaults.

Once we let them go Nessie took Pamela and Maurice to her room to get shower and get dressed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and started to get dressed in the outfit that was waiting for me. I thought the tight, black, skinny jeans with the jeweled flats where over the top but the low cut blouse was not going on me. I yelled for my sister who was there in half a second "I am not wearing that" I pointed at the thing she considered a top. She started to pout, I shook my head, "you are as bad a Bella." I laughed at her and Bella came in with a light blue silk blouse and a pearl necklace for me to wear. I smiled at her, she glanced at Alice and then back at me. "She wanted you to wear that" she pointed at it. We both laughed when Sissy stomped out of the bathroom.

I heard a knocking on the door as I entered the bedroom, "come in" Bella said. Emmett looked in and said "Belly Bear, Sissy, hi. Dad and mom want to have a meeting at the house" we all smiled at each other. "Ok, let's go" I told them as we all walked out of the room. Bella knocked on Nessie's door "well, be right out mom." I smiled and said "OK, well be waiting in the living room Pam." At that moment the door busted open and Maurice came running out yelling "mommy, mommy tell them to stop" he was almost in tears. I bent down and picked him up rubbing his back. "What where they doing to you" Bella asked "you can tell us sweetheart." I smiled at her "they where trying to dress me up and do my hair" he shuddered. "Pam," "Ness," me and Bella said at the same time. They both stuck their heads out the door "what mom" they said in unison. I pointed at my son while Bella did a sweeping motion towards him as well. Bella bent down to their level "what did you do to him" her tone made both girls look at the little boy in my arms then back to her. Pamela got tears in her eyes and ran over to my legs "sorry brother, sorry" she started to cry and was reaching for me to pick her up. I balanced my son on my left hip and picked her up on my right. They hugged, they did there special seek, that I never understood. I soon felt someone pulling on the hem of my shirt, when I looked down Nessie was in tears as well. I bent down and set the two kids on the floor and pulled her into a hug. When I let her go she apologized and the kids went running to the living room. I heard Jazz tell Maurice to stay away from Ally, if he did not like dressing up. We all laughed at her face and stared heading towards the main house.

As we neared the clearing by the big house I kept feeling a pull. When I broke into the clearing I saw both backs spread out around the clearing. Jake walked over to us and bent down to Nessie; she turned her head and walked over to me. She reached for me to pick her up so I did. She did her specialty and showed me she was still mad at Jake. Then she showed me how much it hurt to be mad at him. I took a look at both of their faces and looked at Bella. She shook her head and motioned for me to go back towards the cottage. The walk back was harder than it should be with the pulling feeling I kept feeling. I eventually stopped, and looked at Nessie. I sighed "Ness, I don't think you should be mad at Jake." She looked at me confused so I continued "first off he was trying to protect you, second he had no clue who or what I was. He was afraid that I might hurt you; I know he should have known your parents would not let that happen. I am not mad at him Ness and I do not blame you for what he did so please, don't be mad at him because of me. When we get back tell him how you feel and then don't be mad." We smiled at each other and she shook her head in agreement and we walked back.

The closer and closer I got to the clearing the stronger and stronger the pull was getting. I knew what this meant. I was both scared and excited at the same time. I was also so confused, I met the packs before, at least I thought I meat all of them. Entering the clearing this time I seen him his chiseled, tan body. The most stunning blue eyes and a head of brown and blond hair, he was georgious. Once he looked into my eyes I knew he was my mate. I broke our stair when I heard Sam make a weird noise. I glared at Sam then turned back to my god. He smiled at me then walked over to me and stuck out his had to shake. "Hi" he smiled "I'm Paul, you are Dawn right." I smiled at him and went to answer when I felt a pulling at my shirt "Mommy" my little man was so bashful and all the new people was bothering him. I shook Paul's hand and said "you are correct but I am also known as mom" as I bent down to pick up my little bashful angel. I rubbed my suns back and told him "honey, you are ok," he clung on to me. "Maurice," I heard Jazz say from behind me "Why don't you come with me, give your mom time to talk." I turned and smiled at Jazz and Maurice reached for him. I let Jazz take him and turned around and smiled at the perfect man.

"He is adorable," Paul smiled at me then looked over my sholder at my son and Jazz. I shook my head in agreement "they both are, they are my angels." He glanced over to where Pam and Nessie was playing "I agree" he smiled "can we leave them for a few minutes and take a walk. I told Pop's 'Hey, Pops I am going to take a walk with Paul can you watch after your grandkids' I implanted in her head. He looked shocked for a minute then smiled at me and shook his head yes. I graved Paul's hand and felt a spark, "Pop's will keep an eye on them, lets go." He looked so cute with the confusion on his face. After we walked for a couple minutes he spoke up "Who's Pop's." I laughed for a second then said "sorry I forgot you don't know there nick names. Pop's is Carlisle and Mei Mei is Esme. They are like my second mom and dad." He looked at me strange, I sighed "Ok look Paul, we are mates and I am so happy, but they are family to me. I know you are natural Enemies but if the rest of the wolfs can get along with them so can you." He looked deep in thought "I know this might sound weird" he sighed "but I think I could love them if it means I get to keep you in my life," I smiled "good."

We walked for a while just talking. He would ask me questions about my kids or myself and after answering most of them I asked some of my own. We where getting along so well and so into just enjoying getting to kknow each other that we walked all the way to LaPush beach. Paul sat in the sand and I laid next to him with my head in his lap. He ran his fingers through my head and I mindlessly ran my fingers up and down his leg while we talked some more. After a while of thinking I made a decision to tell him everything. I knew he would eventually hear it all in Sam's or Jakes thoughts eventually and I did not want that. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath "Paul, I need to tell you my whole story." He looked at me worry in his eyes "Ok, go ahead" He smiled. I sighed "I will tell you now that you are not going to like what I have to say." When he did not say anything I continued "no matter how upset you get I need you to be patient and let me finish." He was thinking again "I can not promise that but I can promise I will try" he finally said. I smiled and got ready to tell him my story. I looked towards the blue water and started from the beginning "You met my mom and mike right," he shook his head yes. "Well, Mike is my older brother and I have a younger brother named James….

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am so excited about all the hits I have gotten on this story. I am kind of sad that I only got a couple of reviews I would love to get more. Please review and let me know what you think. This was the hardest chapter for me to write yet. S M owns everything you recognize. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Paul sat there patiently listening while I explained how after a night of drinking, and drugging Jamie took the kids, in the car. I told him that is when I decided tha,t for the health and safety of the kids, I had to take custody. I sighed, "it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do; Jamie was the one person I always protected and stood up for. Mike always said no matter what Jamie did wrong I would not see it, and I shocked everyone, including myself, when I made this decision." I had tears in my eyes "When the judge announced I had custody, Jamie burst into tears. I really thought after that he would change, but no. He got worse, became more addicted and more difficult to handle. When I got fed up, I made another extremely hard decision, i moved here." I stopped to look at Paul "does he know where you are" Paul asked. I shook my head, no, "I just told him I was moving I know it is driving him crazy. As much as I love him, I have to put them two little angels first." I told him how when my mom goes home she is going to fill out the paperwork for custody of Nick and Nate, my two boys, over too me. We talked about the kids, how he always wanted to have a lot of kids, and how boring his childhood was as an only child.

Before I started telling him about Damien I took a deep breath, I was so nervous, not only about how he would react but of my own reaction. He noticed my stalling, my behavior and attitude changes "hey, I know we just met, but you can tell me anything." I smiled at him "thanks, and thank you," I took another breath. "This part is just hard, in high school I met this guy, who I fell in love with. His name was Damien, he was the sweetest guy at first, but after a while he started trying to control me. I was not going to be told what to do, I was already second in command, I was used to giving orders not taking them. When I would not bend to his will, or obey he started to hit me. The pain and bruising never lasted long, since I heal fast, that just made him even angrier. All too soon the beatings became boring for him ,he started locking me in the closet after each beating. It started out with it being just a couple of minutes. He would feed me two slices of bread, a glass of milk, and a glass of water three times a day." I could feel Paul shaking and could hear is low growls. I looked into his eyes I tried to smile but it came out like a grimace. "Paul, calm down, it was from the past. I know I am safe now between having my family here and now having you." He kind of smiled back and started calming down as I rubbed his legs. "Sorry, I just hate..." I stopped him "I know, I don't want you to blame yourself, what that jerk did is all on him." We both took some deep breaths and just sat in silence while we both calmed down.

After a while I took one more breath before saying. "there's more are you calm enough to hear it." He nodded "go on, I will try not to become upset." I smiled then said "that's all I can ask for. Well, when he thought the closet time, and beatings where not teaching me, he started to cut me too. He started with just small nicks on my upper arms, back and on thighs. After so many beatings, and cuttings my body could not keep up with the healing. The cutting got worse, over time. It got to the point where he would cut to the bone. He told me all the time I was useless, and deserved it and I stupidly believed him, for so long. Then one night, after the worst 'punishment' he ever dished out, I waited till he went to work, then broke out of the closet. I left everything, ran into the wooded area around my house. I ran as deep as I could into the park as possible, but soon I collapsed from blood loss. That is when Eddie and Jazz found me. They ran all the way home taking me to pops so he could fix me up. They helped me heal, and in the process I became family." By the time I ended I was sobbing, and cradled in his arms. I was the one now shaking while he rubbed my back and whispered, "please calm down, you are safe, he will not harm you." I cried for a while longer before pulling back, looking into his beautiful eyes. He also had tears in his; he wiped my tears away, then his own. I was going to tell him about Damien being put in jail and getting out recently, but I was too exhausted. I laid my head on his chest and fell fast asleep.

I could hear my daughter screaming "What did you to my mom, what is wrong with my mom." I was so tired I could not open my eyes. "Pam, right" PauI asked she must have answered by shaking her head "your moms fine." "You are lying, you hurt her" I could hear her sobbing, "Uncle Jazz, come beat him up." I heard Mike laugh and Jazz say "Pam, listen your mom's fine." 'Eddie, tell her I'm fine then have Paul take me and the kids back to the cottage,' he chuckled 'if you don't care, that is.' I could tell he was smiling "Pam, come here" I heard her walk to him "your mom told me, to tell you she's fine, and that you and your brother are to go back to the cottage. That way you guys can curl up on the bed and sleep, ok." Next I heard Nessie ask "me to" I knew Eddie would say no so before he had a chance 'Eddie, tell her yes and that's and order' I heard him growl. "She says yes" he almost whined. Mei Mei laughed "son, you sound like a tow year old." "Mom, she does not play fair" he was still whining "when she wants something done her way she sets it as an order." Pop's chuckled, "well maybe I need to take training if it works that good." I must have had enough because the next thing I knew I was in bed with all three kids lying around me like this morning. I looked at the clock and it was only five in the morning so I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**please read and review I hope you like **

**and all things to recognize is sm**

I woke a couple of hours later to yelling "Why can I not go down the hall," Paul was yelling. "Shut up" Pam screamed back "and because I ordered you not to." I was beyond shocked we all assumed she would be next in command, but I did not know she held that much power yet. There was silence for a time until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," the next second Eddie was standing next to my bed "can you please go out there," he pointed at the door "and stop those two." I laughed "that bad," he shook his head yes. "Give me ten minutes, I need to shower and dress," I smiled. He sighed "fine, but hurry up," I laughed again "they are beyond annoying" he said as he was going out the door. I jumped out of bed and hurried into the shower; I washed quickly and stepped out. I looked around the room, found todays outfit hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I loved being back with my second family, they were always there to help me.

I walked out of the bedroom into the hall, after I was decent and almost laughed out loud. Paul was fighting against an invisible barrier, which he could not get through, I could tell he wanted to scream but could not get a sound to come out of his mouth. I started to chuckle but was silenced Paul's glair, stopped me. I took a breath "Pam, come here" I waited the few seconds it took her to be in front of me. I bent down "what do you call that" I pointed at Paul. She shrugged "he wanted to wake you up" she glared at him "I told him no but he would not listen." I shook my head "ok, I understand, but how did you know how to preform and order." She shrugged again "I remember grandma and you talking about me being next in line" she looked at me like I should understand. When I did not get the point she sighed and continued "I also remember how grandma and you had to pull the queen command from within you. When he kept not listening I tried it and it worked." She smiled and looked over my shoulder. I patted her on the back "well, angel, thank you for letting me sleep. I am glad you are learning how to control your queen." She looked up at me sheepishly "how much trouble am I in?" I smiled and shook my head negative "Honey you are not in trouble, but no more using that power of yours before you learn how to undo it ok." She shook her head "another words only supervised, right." We smiled at each other before she ran back to the living room. I turned towards Paul and took a breath "by Queens Decree you are free."

He fell to the ground from his struggles; the whole house erupted from laughter. I walked up to him and stuck out my hand. He took my hand, I pulled him to his feet, and he bent down and kissed my head. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a few seconds he whispered "your daughter dose not play fair." I laughed and turned in his arms. "I take it you're not going to punish her," he looked over at Pam then back to me. I shook my head no "I can't, now that I know she is the next queen, I have to nurture her ability's so one day she can take my place." "Well then, how do I get passed when she orders me," he asked. "You can't," I smiled at him and leaned up and kissed his chin "for now my mother and I are the only two who can do that." He looked at me confused "only the queen who was to give the order or a present or past queen can break it." "Why did you not make her…?" I stopped him "that is something that I have to teach her."

The next few hours went by as we all sat around talking and telling stories while sitting in the very homey living room of the big house. My mom told stories of us growing up and Paul told us a couple stories about things he and his mom had done over the years. After a couple of hours Paul asked me to go on another walk and I agreed "be careful" my mom and MeiMei warned. I smiled "I will" I kissed and hugged both of my angels "I will be back soon, be good." They both agreed and said they would, Paul and I walked out the front door.

We walked for a while ending up on the beach again. This time he lay with his head on my lap. This time he talked about his life. He told me how great of a person and a mother his mom was when he was younger and how drugs ruined her life and their relationship. He talked about their trips to museums and to the zoo. He told me how he would swing for hours on the swings at the park. "The time she spent with me as I got older got less and less. When I turned eleven I was pretty much on my own most of the time. She would not pay the bills and leave for days or weeks on end on one of her drug binders. I would either have to beg or steal for food because the cupboards and fridge was always empty. I learned to stay out of trouble or face her wrath. She moved out a week before I turned thirteen and I have not heard from her since" we both had tears in our eyes. "I often wonder if she ever loved me at all or if maybe I did something to make her hate me. Life got really bad after that and once I started feeling the change coming on I was so scared. Thankfully the house was paid off so I had a room over my head but had no utilities. I was so angry about my life, how I kept getting messed with, that after I changed I took it out on everyone. I still do it some but it's a lot less since I realized that Sam, Emily, Jake and now Ness will do just about anything for me." He looked up at me with the sadist look on his face. He in that moment reminded me of Maurice or Jamie, when they are sad. I smiled at him, and waited for him to continue. I did the one thing that calmed down both of my boys; I ran my fingers though his hair and massaged his scalp. He took a deep breath "thanks for listening, and that feels amazing," I smiled. "I am glad you are comfortable enough to tell me and your welcome." He smiled at me "well, in a way my life got easier after I started phasing. I got the father figure I always longed for. I also got a mother figure that always put me first. They always made sure I was put on the straight and narrow and was never afraid of correcting m me when I stepped out of line. After Emily would tell me off she would tell me how I was to fix whatever I did wrong. In a lot of ways I found my family that I always wanted when I fazed. I have a bunch of brothers and a sister that I love having in my life." He smiled up at me. "My life is finally becoming what it was always meant to be. I now have my forever and I also got some kids in the deal." He laughed "even if one of them can literally control me," I laughed with him.

After we settled down we sat in silence for a while then I looked down into his eyes "Paul, listen being a mom I can tell you one thing nothing you did or didn't do made your mom who she is. I am sure somewhere in her she still loves you. She has just let the drugs take over; I don't know how she did what she did to you or left you. All I can say is she does not deserve you in her life." We both had tears in our eyes again. He kissed the palms of my hands "thank you." I smiled at him "any time." We lay down in the sand and cuddled. We must have fallen asleep because, I was woken up by my kids shouting "mommy wake up, beaches aren't for sleeping, silly." I tried to sit up but couldn't Paul's arm was wrapped around me. I pointed at him and mouthed 'tickle him' to my kids. They loved that idea and rushed over and started tickling him. He started laughing and jumped to his feet "stop it i am ticklish." I smiled up at him and he helped me to my feet. Maurice and Pam both reached for me to pick them up. After they were both in my arms Maurice whispered in my ear "I like him" I smiled at my baby boy. As we started walking back to the house he asked if his new dad could hold him. I was so shocked by his boldness that I froze. Paul answered "If it is ok with your mom." I shook my head yes and handed him over. The whole walk home my two men talked at one point I heard Maurice ask "can I start calling you dad now or do I have to wait till you and mommy get married." Ok, where is his boldness coming from, he is always the shy one. Paul chuckled "well, how about you give me and your mom a chance to talk about it. As soon as we make a decision we will tell you." I smiled I could not believe how good he was with my kids. As we were walking I noticed Pam hiding her head in my neck. I whispered "what's wrong Pam" she took a deep breath before looking up. She looked over at Paul and started to cry, which is a rarely, "please don't hate me" she sobbed "I'm sorry about this morning." Paul smiled at her and switched kids with me. "I could never hate you Pam" she looked into his eyes "especially when you are protecting your mom." She smiled and then started talking with Paul for the remainder of the walk to MeiMei and Pops.

**please hit button below and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone I had more problems with my computer this week i am starting to think it is programed to make me go crazy. I hope you like this chapter please read and review I would like to get up to ten before next chapter. **

**I own nothing you recognize that all belongs to S M**

The next few days flew by in the blink of an eye. My whole family just hung out and had fun or relaxed together. This included my mom, brother, kids, the family, and the packs had a good old time. We did everything from wrestling to running together. We even spent a night playing board games. We played baseball last night during the storm. The game was going good and lasted almost till morning it probably would have gone on longer if it wasn't for the spat. It was comical when Paul and Emmett got in a fight over who could hit the ball the farthest or run the fastest. The game we had going my team won one game against Sam's team, Jake and Emmett's teams where playing when the argument started and all of a sudden there was no more game. It probably would have gone on for days if Pop's and Sam did not step up and tell them to knock it off. When Emmett started to argue MeiMei spoke up "son, enough time to go" she pointed at the trees that led the way to their house. "Yes mom," Emmett was pouting now as he started towards home. I just shook my head as scary as Emmy and Jazz was they were both terrified of their mother. Eddy laughed "your right" he smiled at me and Bella and Ness looked between the two of us for answers. "I will tell you later" he smiled at them and they shook their head and headed home. Paul walked up and wrapped his arm around me "What was that about" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and whispered back "Just had a thought of how Emmy and Jazz are afraid of MeiMei." I heard a growl behind me and glanced around Paul to see Jazz glaring at me. I glared back "that is not true" he growled at me. "Do not growl at your sister" MeiMei scolded from up in front of us and I almost died from laughter by the look on his face. "Sorry mom won't happen again" he said before shooting me daggers. I waved my hand at the situation and mouthed 'see.' "I'M going hunting" he stomped his foot and ran off. When sissy tried to follow he screamed "Alone." After I settled down Paul helped me of the ground and we walked back towards the big house. I looked up at him and asked "and what was that with Emmy." He looked at the ground "two" he paused like he was thinking "idiots trying to act macho," he finally looked up. I just kissed his chin and kept heading towards the big house.

When we entered everyone that Ate was sitting around eating from the huge amount of food MeiMei and Eddy was setting out. Bella walked up to me and hugged me followed by Ness. We all hugged sissy who looked so depressed. "All, he's just upset" Eddy said as he walked up to us "you know how he acts when he thinks someone is picking at him." He pulled her into a hug and she started to sob "I know but he has never yelled at me before" she got out between sobs. He pulled her back to look at her "tell him how it hurt you when he comes back" she smiled and hugged him again. I grabbed sissy's hand then and walked towards the steps. As we went up them I thought 'Eddy, we will be back down in a sec.' as we entered sissy's room I sat her on the bed and bent down in front of her. "Sis listen to me ok," I smiled at her and she had a sad smile "I am sorry I pissed him off but I agree with Eddy you should tell him what he did and said back their affected you." We sat in silence for a few minutes then she had a vision. When she came out of it she said Jazz will be home in a few so we hugged and I headed down stairs. "Send him up here when he gets in" Sis said as I was walking down the steps "ok." I went out the door to meet him and he was coming out of the tree line. He looked up when he realized I was standing their "Great" he threw his hands in the air. I glared at him "I don't care if you're pissed at me and take it out on me but you better never take it out on my sissy again." He looked at me then his eyes went to the ground "Where is she" he paused "please just tell me, I have to talk to her, I need to apologize." "In your room" I got out before MeiMei came flying out the door.

We both looked up as she flew down the steps and in front of her son. "What were you thinking" she screamed "do you know she has been crying." He cringed I knew how he hated to see his wife upset. "Mom, I'm sorry I was not thinking. I was upset over what she said," he pointed at me. "I take it you were also mad at me for correcting you" she waited for an answer but did not get one "too bad get over it and grow up." He shook his head yes "can I please just go talk to her now," still looking at his feet. "Yeah I think you should and apologize if you have any brains left," MeiMei said in a deadly sounding voice before turning on her heals and heading back in the house. Jazz looked up at me and I mouthed 'I never seen her that mad.' He sighed and mouth 'me either 'before walking in the door and up the steps to talk to sissy.

As I walked in the door I looked for MeiMei and did not see her when I found Eddy 'is MeiMei ok' he shook his head yes. I walked over and sat on Paul's lap. Maurice walked up to me with sagging eyelids "mommy I'm sleepy" I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. Bella spoke up "Ness I think it's time for you to rest" she picked her up and looked at Maurice in my arms and Pam in Seth's. "Hey, Pam, Maurice why don't you go lay down with Ness" Bella said. Eddy looked up as Seth took Maurice from my arms "Seth why don't you take all three kids and relax in the cottage for a while." Seth smiled and thanked them before Ness climbed on his back and he went out the door.

I looked over at them "thanks, they were both exhausted." "No problem," Bella said before Eddy said "correction all four where exhausted." We all sat around talking for a while before Paul whispered in my ear "we should get some rest before we have to drive to the airport tomorrow." I smiled at him and looked over at my mom whose eyes looked heavy. Rose stood up as I did and went to the kitchen and came back with two sets of keys. She threw a set to Mike "you take the Ashton Martin" then she smiled at me "and you my dear little sis get to take the Bugatti." I squealed like Sissy usually dose then hugged her tight. Then my mom side kicked in but before I could ask Eddy said "I will have Seth bring them home in the morning." Sissy stood up from Jazz's lap and ran to me and hugged me and said "I am so proud of you for squealing at the right depth." I smiled and then hugged her again then the rest of the family before pulling Paul out the door to the garage. Mike carried my mom out after saying their goodbyes and placed her in the car. Rosy opened the garage door and I flew out of the garage. I loved going fast and this car was awesome. I picked up the fast bug from the family while I lived with them. I looked over at Paul and he looked white as a ghost. "Paul, what's wrong" I asked. He looked up at me like I was crazy. He pointed out the windshield then at the speedometer. I laughed and slowed down some. After a couple seconds he said "you are nuts, pull over I'm driving." I laughed and kept going. About two minutes later I whipped into my driveway and came to a screeching halt. I got out and went to unlock the front door. When I turned around Paul was lying in the grass looking as green as the grass was.

He looked so young and helpless in that moment that it made me feel so bad for him. I went and sat by him and lifted his head into my lap. I started to massage his scalp like I do to my little ones when they don't feel well. He sighed and I felt him relax into my movements. I looked down at him "sorry babe I am used to it and kind of forget that some people are not used to speeds that high." He tried to move and groaned and resumed his original position. We sat in silence for a while then when he felt better he got up and we walked into the house. We got ready for bed and cuddled up together and fell asleep pretty quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone I want to thank my beta **__**Winxfan16 she is the best and I want everyone to go and read her stories.**_

_**I don't own it SM dose. Enjoy and review**_

The next day we got up earlier than normal and made a large breakfast together with my mom and brother. As we were setting the table there was a knock on the door before it opened and I heard Pam laughing. "Hey angel's what's so funny," I asked as I bent down to hug my two babies. Pam looked up at Seth and said, "I told him he doesn't have to knock, but he didn't listen." She laughed harder when he stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed with her then said, "You know she's right Seth, in fact here is a key come in anytime" I smiled at him. Both Paul and Seth kept looking at me throughout breakfast and I couldn't figure out why. After everyone was done eating and the table was cleaned off I finally said "You two outside" I pointed at Paul then Seth and then at the front door. They looked at each other than back at me then the door. After a few seconds they both walked out looking puzzled and I followed.

Once we got out of hearing shot of the kids I asked, "What is the problem with you two?" They looked so puzzled it was actually cute. "Honey, I have no clue what you're talking about," Paul said then he looked over to Seth for an answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. I studied them to see if they were being serious and from the looks on their face I knew they had no clue. I sighed, "Guys, you both were staring at me all throughout breakfast." I had to laugh when once again they looked at each other for an answer or some info of my statement. Seth spoke up "Well Miss..." I glared at him we already went over the Miss Pastory issue "Sorry Dawn I guess I was just surprised that you gave me a key." I smiled "Seth you are Pam's mate and that makes you family so yes you do get a key and you don't have to knock to come in except maybe my room," we all laughed. Paul looked like he was thinking and I was going to say something when I noticed how uncomfortable Seth was. "Seth, go on back to the house and help my mom and Mike get their stuff in the car for the trip. When you're done with that can you get both kids in the Volvo?" He looked at me like I was crazy and I knew why "By the time you're done Edward will be at the front door with the keys." We both laughed after he said "Alice right?" and I nodded my head affirming his assumption then he ran to the house.

Just looking at Paul I knew something was wrong. We might have not known each other but two weeks but it seems like it has been a lot longer. "Baby, look at me." When he did not come out of his world I reached up and pulled his chin down so he was looking at me. "Huh?" he asked still spaced out. I rubbed my hand on his cheek "Can you please talk to me what you are thinking about so hard." He then looked me in the eye "Well," he paused "I was just wondering why you give Seth more privileges then me." I chuckled I felt like I was talking to any one of my four children "Honey, are you talking about the key?" he nodded his head yes "Paul you've had a key for the past week and a half" I smiled at him. He looked even more confused now so I stuck my hand out "Hand me your key ring." He reached in his back pocket took it out and handed it to me. I searched through them 'till I found the house key and held it up "See, it's been here all along." I pulled him into a hug and he whispered into my hair "Sorry, I should have known." I chuckled and pulled back "It's fine, let's get back." I kissed him and then we walked back to the house.

Seth met me at the door looking at me expectantly. It took me a couple of seconds to understand "Ugh, my lump head of a brother must be …" I tarried off as I called MeiMei's phone. "Hello my darling what can I help you with?" I smiled I loved her so much. "Hi MeiMei I was wondering if you can make that brother of mine bring me the Volvo for a couple of hours while I take my mom and Mike to the airport." She chuckled and said, "I wondered what Alice and he were arguing over. I will go talk to him but Bella wants to know what's going on, will you tell her?" I laughed "Sure MeiMei, Love you," I answered. "Love you to baby girl now here is Bella." I heard the phone change hands then "So I take it you know why the two of them are arguing to the point of being on my last nerve." Bella asked. I laughed for a few seconds then told her what I wanted. She huffed and said, "It will be there in the next few minutes if I have to bring it myself." I thanked her and we both said goodbye before hanging up.

Less than ten minutes later MeiMei pulled up in the Volvo. I walked out to greet her and instantly knew she was pissed. I walked up to her "You ok?" I asked but got no answer. She took a couple of deep breaths then looked up at me "My son is so infuriating." I smiled "I'm sorr…" I was going to apologize but she cut me off. "Baby girl you have nothing to apologize for, and will you please do me a favor and not bring this back until me or Pop's call for it." I looked at her stunned but said, "Whatever you want me to do MeiMei." I smiled. She smiled at me and sighed and relaxed some "My son will learn to quit being so stubborn and hardheaded or he will never get it back." I chuckled "Well I have to say the boys must be getting on your nerves lately" she looked at me a little confused "MeiMei I have never seen you so upset or mad as you have been at Jazz the other day and Eddy today." When she didn't answer me I said "Next week us girls should go out for a shopping trip. We all deserve some time away." she smiled and agreed. I tried to hand her the keys to the Bugatti to drive home but she refused and said she would rather run. We told each other how much we loved one and other than hugged before she took off into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank my awesome beta ****winxfan16. I also want to make shout out to ****JAStheSPAZZrocks, the reason is secretly she always wanted this. As I said before anything you recognize belongs to SM. Please enjoy and leave a review please be honest I just want to know what you think.**

The drive to Seattle was noisy to say the least. Seth and the kids were playing I spy, Mike and Paul were arguing over who won the race the last time we took our shapes and my mom was yelling at the two of them to be quiet. I chuckled to myself as I drove down the road as I thought back to that race_. It was the third race the two of them had. Mike won the first and as far as I could tell the second also. But just by a nose, but Paul swears it was a tie. The third race was funny because they were both snapping and trying to trip each other._ _I stood at the end line as the tall Black Panther with the tuff of gold fur on my head making it look like a crown. As they raced towards me Mikes large black fur with flecks of silver running through it ran towards me along with the beautiful silver wolf form of Paul. All of their fighting and fooling around they end up rolling over the finish line in a ball trying to snap at each other." _I shook my head to clear it and pay attention to the road. I put myself in mom mode as Nate calls it and looked into the rear view mirror at my brother and boyfriend "Boys, that's enough, do I have to stop the car." They both looked at the floor and said no. My mom chuckled in the seat next to me, and I smiled. When I looked in the rear view mirror to the car behind us I could see all three girls laughing. After MeiMei left Bella called me and asked if I minded if she and Ness followed us and my two other sisters. I smiled at the thought and said "Thanks for asking first and yes you can follow me. My mom would love to tell all of you bye and I think the kids and I might need the support."

Paul had me wrapped in his arms as I cried watching my mom and Mike's plane take off. Maurice was crying in sissy and Rose's arms. Bella had an upset Ness in her arms and Seth had his mate securely in his arms as she cried. I realized I had to be strong for my kids and pulled away from Paul as he wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. I stayed close to Paul "Kids,' I waited till all three was looking at me 'come here," I waved them to come forward. Pam wouldn't leave Seth's arms so he reluctantly walked forward; I smiled and told him it was ok. Maurice ran straight to Paul and shocked us all by saying "I want daddy to hold me." while stretching his arms towards him. Paul looked at me like he was asking permission, which I gladly gave by shaking my head. He bent down and scooped Maurice up and said "It's going to be fine little man." I picked Ness up "Hey, I know it's sad to see them leave us, but remember they will come to visit. Something else you need to remember is that in a little while we will be back here at the airport to pick up Nate and Nick who will finally be with us forever." My kids both smiled and Ness said "Does that mean I have more cousins?" I smiled and shook my head yes. "Mommy, will we go back and visit home ever?" Pam asked. Before I could answer "Yeah, I miss the pride I want to visit too." Maurice said. I smiled and nodded "Of course my angels I could never leave the pride totally without at least visiting."

As we were getting in the vehicles Rose stopped me "Sis, we" she pointed to Bella, sissy and herself "are taking the kids including Seth back home you two need the time take the Bugatti." I heard Paul grumbling but I was smiling like mad. I love that car. Maurice flung himself once again at Paul and said "I want to stay with daddy." Paul looked hopeful that I would change my mind about taking the Bugatti but there was no way I knew between Seth and the girls my kids would be fine. He sighed then said "I will be back soon" then he mouthed if my mate doesn't kill me with speed "Seth will be with you." Maurice nodded and I said "Call uncle Emmy and tell him you need a play partner." All three kids smiled happily. Then I looked at my sisters "Thanks girls, kids behave. I'll see you soon," I heard Seth complaining about not being a kid and I chuckled. I looked over at him "Fine, Seth you're not a kid just help the girls then." he smiled and walked over to us. He reached for Maurice who looked at Paul. I almost laughed when Paul acted like he was thinking about it and Seth was standing their tapping his foot. When Paul indicated it was ok my son easily went to Seth. As they walked back to the car I had to laugh when I heard him tell my son "Don't worry I'm more fun that your dad anyway." Paul was going to say something but I stopped him and said goodbye before getting in the car, then we all waved as I drove away.

I did not drive as fast as I did last time and Paul seemed a lot better. We first went to the Seattle Aquarium. I love fish and I was amazed at all the different sizes and beautiful colors. They had fish with colors I never knew existed including purple, tie die, a beautiful dark black, and many other colors. Paul persuaded me to go to the feeding tank and I got to feed a sting ray. I laughed when they took the food from my hand because it tickled. When we left I let Paul direct and we eventually, after looking at so many beautiful and amazing tanks of fish, arrived at a shark diving tank. I looked up at my mate like he had lost his marbles. He kept telling me it would be fine and somehow he talked me into not only putting on the swim suit contraption but actually getting in the water. I would get him back for this when the time was right. I was also later informed that the outfit was called a scuba diving outfit.

When we finally were able to take a shower in their shower room then get re dressed in our street clothes we finally left and headed to Pike Place Market. I love to cook and I love food so this place was like heaven. They had a tone of different vendors and they also had a bunch of Restaurants right in the same building. I was full from eating the fresh fruits and veggies that I brought so we didn't go to any of the restaurants. I knew that one day soon we would be back here and we would bring the kids maybe when we were back up here to pick up my two boys. After we walked around for quite a while we drove around till we found a small lake and took a walk around the lake. We didn't talk we just walked. I was wrapped in Paul's arms and had my arms wrapped around his. After a while we went back to the car and started driving home. I drove faster on the way home and we got home a lot sooner than if I would have been driving my normal car. Paul looked green again when we got home but not as bad as the first time. The kids came running at us as soon as we got out of the car and we both hugged and kissed them before they took off to play with Emmy and Jazz some more. Paul went straight up to my room to lie on my bed and I went into the family room and sat down and started talking to my sisters and MeiMei.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello readers thanks for staying with my first story I hope you are enjoying it. I want to thank my beta **_**winxfan16 for all of her help on my story. **

It has been a little over a month since my mom and Mike left to head home. I talk to both of them at least once a day if not more. Paul and I's relationship is getting stronger and the kids have totally accepted him as their dad. When they first started calling him dad I knew I had to talk to Jamie and I knew he would not be happy. That was one of the most difficult conversations I have ever had with him. My mom had known I was going to have this talk with him and she was there to help him since I couldn't be. _After I told him he broke down and started crying and then started threatening. I tried my best to calm him but when he started threatening he would take the kids if I let Paul be in their life I hung up on him. He called me a couple of hours later and apologized and I said "Jamie I know it's not easy hearing that kind of news. I will always make sure the kids know you're their other dad but you have to understand that Paul is going to be a big part of their lives now. He does not want to take your place. He asks me all the time if it's ok that the kids call him dad." As I said this Paul came in the front door I mouthed 'Hi, I'm on the phone with Jamie where are the kids.' He mouthed back 'With Seth' he motioned towards the phone 'How is he taking it?' I grimaced and tilted my hand saying so, so. Jamie sighed "What are they going to call me now?" I smiled "Their father as always Jamie." I sighed "If you want me to sit the kids down and tell them they can't call Paul dad I will." Paul looked at me a little shocked and I smiled. I waited a couple of second and was just going to say something when he sighed "Sis please don't, they deserve to have a constant presence of a dad in their lives. If Paul is willing to step up I have no right to say no," he sighed again "It hurts to know someone is taking the spot I should have but it's my fault for never stepping up when I should have." I was shocked "Wow, Jamie," I was so shocked I could not think what to say but then came around "I am so proud of you." I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered "I have been waiting to hear that for so long thank you sis." We talked for a few minutes then Paul and Jamie talked and I knew there would be peace. I did not listen to much of their conversation but I did hear Paul tell Jamie "I just want you to know what Dawn said was true no matter what role I play in their lives I can never replace you." I smiled and I heard him go on to tell him how the kids tell him stories of their daddy. After that conversation we talked on a weekly basis and he has also talked to the kids a couple of times. The thing that shocked me the most is the relationship that has started between Paul and Jamie. _

They boys are getting more and more excited the legal work and red tape is almost over and they will soon be with me for good. In the last month I have arranged with my company to work from home for the most part unless there is a major case that I have to fly back for. The four partners are talking about opening a practice up in Forks and making me not only the head of the law firm branch here but also they have said that if they do this I will also be made a partner which I am so excited about. Two of the Partners are working on the custody of the boys. Ralph is working on my behalf and Mark is working on behalf of my mom. I am so glad it is my firm that is working on it because at least I know we got the best working for us. I am currently working on three cases that I am trying to settle out of court. It takes up a lot of my time and I feel like I am neglecting my kids even though they say I am not. Paul and the family have all stepped up and have taken up all of the slack with the kids. I try to do most of my work while the kids are in school and after they go to bed but with the time difference there is quite a few times I have to work between those times.

MeiMei and Pops didn't give Eddie his car back until earlier this week. That first week was torture for him and me. He would call me a couple of times a day and ask if I would talk to our parents about giving his car back. I refused and told him he would have to gain back their trust. With each day it got easier for him and I could see how much more that Pop's and MeiMei hated putting him through this but I could also see how each day their relationship got better and better.

For the first week Bella was so mad she spent almost all her time at my house. _One night after about a week we were sitting talking when Ness came in "Mommy, I'm tired" then she looked up at me "Aunt Dawn are we having a sleep over again." I looked over at Bella and sighed I knew no matter how much she was mad I could also see how much being apart from Eddy was hurting her. I could only imagine how much he was suffering right now I might not like how he acted sometimes but he was my brother and I loved him. I smiled at Ness "I think so honey" she smiled but then frowned and looked at her mom "Are we ever going home?" she started to cry and I pulled her on my lap. I heard the front door unlock and figured it was Paul but wasn't surprised to see Seth. He looked so relieved when he saw it was not Pam crying but was at my side in seconds. He kneeled in front of me and rubbed Nessie's back and asked "Ness you want me to go get Jake." She got a small smile and shook her head yes as soon as he was gone Bella was at my side and Ness went to her. Bella tried to calm her but it was not working at all Ness kept saying "I want daddy or Jake." _

_When Jake got there Bella set Ness down and she flew into Jakes open arms. He took her into the play room and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her until she was in a dead sleep. In the meantime Paul walked in with two exhausted children one in each arm. He smiled and bent down and kissed me when I tried to stand up to take the kids to bed but he shook his head. "Honey, sit I will bathe them and get them to bed." I smiled at him "thanks babe, good night my angels sleep well." Both kids kissed me good night and then he walked up the steps. When Jake walked out with the sleeping Ness in his arms Bella asked him to take her to his house and she would pick her up in the morning. He agreed and said "Goodnight all." before he walked out of the door. After he was gone I looked up at Bella again and then I decided I needed to have a serious talk with her. I sighed then said "Bella, I know you are mad at my idiot of a brother but you have to stop this. You are not only hurting him but you are also hurting yourself and that is not a good thing. You need to go talk to him or fight with him or whatever but you two need to figure this out. I love all three of you and over the last week I have seen you all suffering more and more, please just talk to him." She looked at the floor in thought than up at me she kind of smiled and said "I will try it. Your right this is hurting all of us and we all need each other." She got up and gave me a hug and said "Thank you for talking some sense into me." I smiled "That's what sisters are for darling so it was my pleasure." We both laughed and I walked her to the front door._

Since then life has pretty much been normal and we have got the kids on somewhat of a routine but they seem to fight bedtime almost every night. In fact at this moment that is where Paul is trying to round up the two little panthers into their baths so they can go to bed. The reason I came out of my thoughts and back to reality was when I heard Pam yell "Cats don't like water, you're a wolf I think dogs like water so maybe wolfs do to you get wet." I shook my head and stood from the couch and headed upstairs. "Pamela Marie, you apologize and get in that bath tub now," I was close to slipping into my queen but knew right now I really needed to keep my mom side present. She stopped in the hallway in front of me and looked at the floor and mumbled "sorry." I shook my head and said "Pamela, look at me. First off when you apologize you look at the person in the eye and second you need to apologize to dad not me. Now go," I pointed to the bathroom "do you need an invitation" I asked while making a swinging action with my arm and my hand flat. She shook her head no and ran to the bathroom.

_**Please let me know if you like this chapter or not by hitting the review button and telling me the truth. Thanks**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to my beta ****winxfan16. I own nothing you recognize it belongs to SM**

The next month flew by and we were now standing back in the airport waiting on my boys to land. "Pammy" I heard Seth say "please settle" I turned and looked she was bouncing happily in his arms. "How" she looked at him confused and I had to chuckle. He glared at me then turned towards my excited daughter "try shutting your eyes and taking deep breaths." She did as he asked and settled some they smiled at each other and she hugged his neck. Maurice has become a daddy's boy over the last few months but since he has been feeling under the weather lately he has been clinging to me. Right now he is in my arms with his head tucked into my shoulder. "Mommy, their plane just landed" he whispered in my ear as I rubbed his back. When I stood Paul tried to take our son from my arms so I could go greet my other two. "No" Maurice started crying "stay with mommy." I smiled at Paul and kissed him letting him know it was ok. I started walking towards the area I knew they would be coming from. As soon as they seen me they come running towards us. They pulled both me and their brother into a huge hug. After we got through with hugs and our 'I missed you' and 'I love yous' we walked over to the rest of the family.

On our way over Maurice asked if Nate would hold him which he immediately agreed. They were always so close I knew that as soon as they seen each other I would lose my little snuggling man to his big brother. When Pam seen her big brothers she finally jumped out of Seth's arms and ran into Nicks open arms. Much to Seth's disappointment she stayed in her brothers arms till we reached the cars. The boys where passed around the family with each saying how much they missed each other and how much they loved one and other. Both boys where suppressed to have a new aunt and cousin but loved them instantly. They asked where Pop's was and MeiMei said "he was called into work he will be at the house shortly." Lastly they walked up and said a quick hello to Paul as we reached the cars. Something felt off with Paul but I figured I would talk to him later about it.

I was just going to ask who was going in what car when Alice started to throw keys at different people ending with walking up to Nate and handing him the keys to the Volvo. I had to laugh when Eddy realized she just gave the keys to his car to two teens. He glared at me and I shrugged. I looked at the keys in my hand and was happy to see that they were the keys to the Bugatti but I could not figure out why I was not going with the kids. Before I could ask "because you and Paul need to talk and we will all meet you at the main house" he pointed at sissy "she says so" I laughed and MeiMei just shook her head. I smiled at Eddy than sissy and walked over and hugged my four kids before getting in my favorite car. Paul climbed in a few minutes later after finishing talking to Emmy I cannot believe how close they have gotten.

As soon as we hit the main highway I looked over "Honey, what's the problem." He shook his head and looked out the window "I'm fine." I hate when he tried to lie to me he was just as readable as the kids and I caught him every time. I pulled off at the next exit and pulled into the little family owned restraint there. "Come on," I said as I got out of the car and headed inside. I heard the car door open and he followed me in. After we were seated I took his hands in mine and he looked up at me "Babe, please tell me what's bothering you, I hate seeing you like this." He sighed "I know we talked about how it would be when the boys got here but I did not think it would be like this." I smiled we talked a lot about how the boys did not trust that Paul would not hurt me like Daemon did. I sighed "I know, I will talk to them soon, once they see how close we all are I am sure they will come around" I smiled at him. He half smiled and we sat in silence for a while. After we ate Paul went to pay the bill and my phone rang I seen it was Nate's phone and chuckled. I answered and heard exactly what I thought I would "Mom, where are you, you should be here by now." I heard MeiMei in the back ground telling him to leave me alone. I shook my head "Nate, I will be their soon," he sighed in relief "I stopped to get a bite to eat." "Ok," I could tell he did not like I was with Paul "is he…" I cut him off "Nate, Paul is in my life. I know you don't know him but give him a chance he is a good guy and I love him." I waited for an answer but when one never came "you there, did you hear me." He sighed "yes mam," I smiled "I love you see you soon." Still smiling "Ok see you soon and I love you too."

After Paul got back to the table we left a tip and went out to the car to head home to our family. When we were close to being at the main house Paul's phone rang he picked it up on the second ring. "Hey Sam, what's up." "Hey Paul, when you going to be home" He looked at me. I smiled "we are almost to the big house, Sam, Why," I asked I knew he could hear me. He laughed "well my wife wants to meet her two nephews;" he chuckled "she is so excited." I laughed "soon as we get to the main house we will call and let you know, tell Emily I said that patients are a virtue." Paul and Sam both laughed we all said our good byes. I pulled up to the house and four excited kids came out the door. It felt so good to have them all with me finally. I smiled and jumped out of the car and ran up to hug and kiss all of them. When Nate hugged me he whispered in my ear "can me and nick take a walk with Paul alone." I backed up and glared at him. He mouthed "please" I stared at him a few more seconds before saying "you both better be nice understand" I looked between the two of them. They both shook their head "yes mam," then they looked over at my handsome mate who was standing at the bottom of the steps. They asked him if he would walk with them and he looked to me I smiled and he agreed.

After they walked into the woods I walked my two angels into the house. My kids ran to the play room to play with Ness and Jazz and Eddy walked up to me. Jazz wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said "quit worrying it will be fine." "They are not going to go against you" Eddy said I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "they just want to talk and they don't want to disappoint you." I smiled at both of them "thanks, guys I needed that." That's when Emmy spoke up "I bet they are also terrified of making you mad." I glared at him "are you saying I am scary brother dearest." He looked at me and said "yep," popping the p "especially when you're mad." I tried to keep up my glare but I started laughing and soon everyone joined me. When I settled down I looked up at Emmy "I knew I loved you for a reason." The next thing I knew was I was off my feet being squeezed into one of his famous bear hugs. "Cant breath" I choked out he chuckled and set me down.

Soon after the door opened and Jake walked in "Hey fam," he looked up at me and said "when do I get to meet your boys." I laughed "soon Jake, they went for a walk with Paul." "Ok," he paused "you know Em is dying to meet them right." I smiled "yes" I looked at MeiMei and Pop's "do you mind if the packs come over and we can have a cook out in the back." Sissy started clapping and bouncing up and down in Jazz's lap. MeiMei and Pop's smiled "Anything you want baby girl." I smiled "Thanks, "they nodded. "Jake call everyone and get them here around eight" I started to give orders "Sissy go shopping and get the food you can take Jazz with you. Eddy and Emmy can go out and get the stuff out of the shed and start setting up the back yard." Emmy said "bossy much" I glared at him "she took over Allies spot," I smiled at him. Bella looked over at me and said "do you care if I invite my dad and Sue." I shook my head no "of course not" she smiled "how much does he know about all of this," I motioned to all of us. She smiled "he knows everything he figured it out about a year ago and is fine with it as long as I am happy and he gets to stay in our lives." A couple of seconds later everyone started to follow my orders and we heard three sets of little feet coming towards the living room. "Mommy, I want brownies," Ness said as she came into the room. We all looked at Bella "go see if we have what we need in the kitchen" she pointed in that direction. I added "make sure we have enough for both of the wolf packs." Ness came back in the room and stared at me "that's a lot" she sighed "come on we got to get busy" she said as she drug my two kids out of the room.

**Please hit the button below and let me know what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**First I want to say I am so glad that Percian-Perci is loving this story so much. I would like to thank JAStheSPAZZrocks for being my constant companion in this story. I also want to thank everyone else that is reading I hope you like. I owe winxfan16 a big thanks for being the best betta.**

Both packs came over as soon as Jake called, some went with sissy to get the food and the rest went in the back yard to set everything up. Embry came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back then he whispered "Looked like you needed that." I smiled. We had become close since I've been here he has become like one of my best friends and I swear he can read me like a book. "I did, thanks" we walked out the back door just as my three guys walked out of the woods soaking wet. I looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow "We were playing in the water" was his answer. I shook my head "All three of you go home and get changed and get back here. We are having a bonfire, now go." Nate ran over to Rose and whispered "Can we take the Bugatti" before she answered I did "No way take the Volvo and Nick drives there and Paul drives back." He started to say something but then thought better of it "Yes mam," both boys kissed my cheek and Paul and I kissed before they left.

Emmett walked up to me "Since when where you a mam" he started to laugh. "Emmett," I was glaring at him "I demand respect from everyone especially my children" he looked to the ground "Emmy go help set up the yard and leave me alone." He looked back at me and walked away. As he was walking to where all the guys where Rose walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head "You are an idiot my darling" she said before turning and smiling at me. I was going to go for a walk in the woods when I hear my little man crying. I walked into the house and up to the playroom. When I was almost to the door he ran to me, and I scooped him up.

I started rubbing his back while he cried into my shoulder. I tried to ask him what was wrong but I don't think he really knew. I realized he felt really hot and his eyes where glazed over. "Pop's, can you come here," I said a little louder than normal speech but I knew he could hear me. A few seconds later we were in sissy and Jazz's room and Pop was going over my fussy little boy. When he was done he picked Maurice up and held him close to his chest. He turned to me "I think he has the start of strep but I'm positive he has a bad sore throat and the start of an infected tonsil. I will call in a prescription for antibiotics and a fever reducer in and have Alice pick them up." I sighed and took my crying angel into my arms "He will be fine in a couple of days why don't you go into Ness's room and rock him to sleep and let him rest." I smiled "Thank you so much Pop's," he nodded and walked out the door.

I just got into Ness's room when Bella came in and handed me a blanket. I looked at her confused and she chuckled. Then she said "It always soothed Ness if she was upset I thought…" I stopped her and said "Thank you, I hate when they are sick." She hugged me and then sat next to me and rubbed my sons back as I rocked him. Between the two of us we got him to fall asleep pretty quickly. I knew with this fever he was in pain because when we had a fever it was worse than a normal person. Unlike Paul whose temperature is so high ours is lower than a humans so a normal fever feels like a major one to us.

After we were sure Maurice was asleep Bella shot out of the room and was back in a few seconds and set some kind of pad on the bed and plugged it in and then laid my son on top of it. As we walked out of the room I kept glancing back she wrapped her arm around me and led me down stairs. When we hit the landing she handed me a baby monitor and smiled "he will be fine and if you're wondering that was a cooling pad we use when Jake and Nessie sleep in there." I was a little relieved but kind of confused "My dear brother Eddie lets them sleep together." She laughed "You know him so well," we both smile "he was not happy about it but I persuaded him" by the look on her face I knew I did not want to know the details.

Eddie came bursting through the back doors "You are not telling her about that" he was glairing at Bella. "Edward Anthony Masson Cullen," wow Bella was mad "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do and for your info if I want to tell my newest sister something than I will." "Don't yell at me and do as you're told, I am your husband," was his brilliant response. I was blocked from the back door so I sat on the sofa and waited. I did not have to wait long a few short seconds later MeiMei came in and hissed in a whisper "There is a sick child upstairs" she looked at Bella "Darling why don't you go outside Ness is out there and she is upset over this." I watched as Bella left then MeiMei grabbed Eddie by his ear and dragged him out the front door. I did not want to know what she was going to do so I walked out the back door and took my crying daughter from Bella.

She mouthed sorry and I said "Not your fault my brother is an idiot some time." She smile and we both walked over to a picnic table and sat down. I rubbed Pam's back as Bella did the same with Ness. I laughed when they said in unison "I want Seth, Jake." Within seconds they walked out of the trees. "What's wrong Pammy" Seth asked as she flew into his open arms. "Uncle Eddie is mean I don't like him no more," I was just about to say something when Paul walked into the back yard. I looked between my two wolfs and Jake and Paul was the only one who was tense so I walked to him. "Calm" I put my hands on his chest and kissed him. When we separated he asked "Pam, what did he do to you." She turned around tears still streaming "not me he was mean to mommy and aunt Bella." I seen him start to shake so I opened our mind link and showed him what went on. He calmed down and went over to our daughter and kissed her forehead. "Everyone is safe now" he smiled at her "Why don't you go play with your Seth."

A short time later we sat their watching the children play with their wolfs when sissy walked up to me and handed me a Pharmacy bag. I smiled up at her and stood I hugged her "Thanks sissy" when we pulled back she said "You're welcome and the poor thing will wake in five minutes." I smiled and started walking towards the house. "Wow" Paul grabbed my arm "What is that" he pointed at the bag in my hand "And who will be up in five minutes." I started to walk again "Come on Hun," I smiled back at him. As we went up the steps I answered his questions "First this is medicine and second Maurice." He looked at me confused for a second but soon it turned to fear "What's wrong with him." "His fever got worse so Pop's checked him over and he has a bad throat infection and a tonsil that's starting to get infected."

I walk into the room right as my sick little man starts to wake. I walk up to him and cradle him in my arms "Hey baby, I got some stuff to make you feel better." "No medicine" he choked out I shook my head yes "I want Pop's" he said. I smiled and Pop's walked in the room Paul stood from the chair next to me to let Pop's sit. He took his grandson into his loving arms and rocked him for a few minutes before saying "Hey buddy if you take this medicine I promise you will feel better." My son nodded and took the medicine willingly I smiled and kissed his forehead "Thank you angel, I love you." He smiled up and said "I love you too and daddy too." Paul smiled and walked up and kissed our sons forehead. "Can uncle Jazz sing to me" my son signed. My whole pride learned it because two members are deaf in their human form but have perfect hearing when in cat form. "Jazz" I said out loud he entered the room seconds later "yes." I smiled and so did my handsome son "your nephew wants to know if you will sing to him," he did have a great voice. He nodded and went and took my son from his grandfather's arms and sat in the chair I showed Maurice the monitor and told him if he needed me just hit the button and he smiled and shook his head.

When we entered the Hall Pop's asked "Have you seen my wife or Edward for that matter." I did not realize till that minute that they never came back yet. I smiled and shook my head "All I know is after he shouted at Bella MeiMei dragged him out of here by the ear." He sighed "Ok, well that might not be good. I better go look for them tell everyone I will be back soon." I was just going to answer when Alice met us at the bottom of the steps "Six and a half miles to the north west" She smiled at us. Pop's kissed her head and went out the front door.

The three of us stood there for a couple of minutes then made are way to the back yard. I don't think the boys were expecting presents but I could see their excitement of being the center of attention. They got a lot of gift certificates to the local stores and some really cool electronics and supplies from the family. Pam and Maurice also got some gifts which made our little girl so excited she tried to open her brother's presents but Paul stopped her. "No way, young lady," she pouted which she knows almost always works but he shook his head and handed Maurice's presents to Nick to take to the car. When her pout did not work on her dad she tried it on Seth he looked at me and then back down to her. "Hey little one quit with the pout" she crossed her arms across her chest "your dad said no so its no." She got up and ran to Nicks open arms. He started rubbing her back and said "baby girl look at me," he waited and when she did "How would you feel if you were sick and he opened yours." I smiled at him in thanks "Ok, I don't have to open them" she conceded. We all laughed.

MeiMei and Pop's came back not long after the boys started opening gifts and said Eddie needed some time. Sissy said MeiMei gave him a lot to think about but would not elaborate. Alice and Rose both told the boys and Pam that as soon as Maurice got better they were taking all of them to Seattle for a shopping spree. This made all of them happy and Jasper groan as he came out of the house. I laughed at him and he told me to shut it. We all sat around talking for a while Emily was so happy to have more boys to spoil.

As my boyfriend and Nick loaded the car Nate came over to me. He hugged me and said "Mom, can I go get little man." I smiled and shook my head "But do not wake him." He was already walking in the door. He looked over his shoulder "I won't, he needs his rest to get better." God I hated that all my kids were growing up on me.

**Please, Please, Please hit the little button below that says review and let me know what you think. Like hate what ever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankds to my beta winxfan16 and once again anything you recognize belongs to SM**

It took almost a week and a half for my little man to get better but soon he was running around with the rest of our four kids playing. Oh if you're wondering I have started thinking of Seth as my kid so that's where the fifth came in and if you added Paul I had six. Anyway, my poor little man got sick again just about a week after the medicine was gone. I had Pop's check him over again and this time his throat and both of his tonsils where worse. Pop's was watching me carefully I started to ask "what's wrong." He had me so worried I started to cry he came over to me and sat next to me and placed my son in my arms. "Baby girl, please stop crying" he started to rub my back "He will be fine" he sighed "he has to have his tonsils out first." I looked at him in a panic and screamed "Jazz" he was in the room in a second. "Sis, please calm down" he almost begged than started using his gift and had me back to normal in no time. Pop's made sure I was ok before continuing "I will set him up with Dr. Sha…" I stopped him. "Pop's," I shook my head "no way if he has to have something done you are doing it you I trust, please," I begged. He smiled "Is Paul going to be ok with this." Paul walked in then "Sorry, baby I could not be here earlier but I was on Patrol and will I be ok with what Pop's." I shook my head "It's ok and to answer your question" I started to cry again. Pop's looked at me to get permission to tell I just nodded "Paul, Maurice needs to have his tonsils out and my baby girl wants me to do it." Paul looked at me "If that's what she wants that's what will happen" I smiled or tried to. Pop's put our little man back on antibiotics and said as soon as the infection was gone he'd set up for the surgery. In the next few days I set up for Pam to stay with Seth and the older two to stay with Em and Sam the day of the surgery.

I was nervous the days before the surgery but it was tenfold the day of. Pop's set up his library to do the surgery and Eddie and Bella was assisting him. After they took him away from me all I did was cry into Paul's chest. I know Jazz was trying to calm me down but it was not working like it usually did. After about a half hour Paul picked me up and set me on his lap. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Baby, please you're breaking my heart," I tried to calm down and I did a little "Our little man will be fine. You know Pop's would never let anything happen to him." I had stopped crying and looked up at him it still shocked me in just a couple months he went from calling my family bloodsuckers to calling them by their nick names. I leaned up and kissed his lips "Thanks baby, I am so glad you're here" I sighed "I just hate seeing any of my baby's sick." He kissed my forehead "I know babe, and I will always be here." We just sat there for a little while longer before Bella came down. "My little nephew is just fine." we smiled at each other "You want to go see him?" I hopped off of Paul and hugged her and then the three of us went upstairs and walked into the room to see our poor little man.

Pop's ushered me to the rocking chair that used to be in Ness's room and after I was seated he placed my sleeping boy in my arms. Paul walked behind the chair and reached down and started to rub my shoulders while Pop's knelt in front of me. In a whisper Pop's said "He will be back to normal in no time" I smiled "it's up to you but if you want to stay here tonight you can." I shook my head "That would be perfect." I pulled him into a half hug with my free arm "Thank you so much Pop's." He nodded kissed my forehead than Maurice's before walking out of the room. A couple minutes later my youngest boy opened his eyes and he signed his throat hurt. Pops gave him some medicine and a bowl of ice cream. Over the next two weeks our little man went from being miserable to being back to normal. I could not be more relived and happy when I could see him in the back yard with the rest of the kids playing and having fun.

Paul was my rock through this entire crisis. I know it was a minor surgery or so they say. No surgery is a minor one to a mother when it is on her baby. Paul not only took care of me he did everything around the house and took care of the rest of the kids till our little man was better. Sometimes Paul's behavior was so mature and made me love him even more. I also get to see his childish side at times and am reminded he is still only nineteen. I also have learned the first sight I saw of him his hair was dyed and he had contacts in. His hair is a dark black and his eyes are so dark and deep. I know this has been so hard on him too but he has been so strong. I know he is going to Sam and I am so glad he has someone to support him. I tried to apologize to Sam about him having to hear all of this but he told me "Paul is like a son to me and any problem he has he can bring to me I will always be here." I hope now we could just have some family time.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I will try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days. Alot of stuff going on with family some times I wish I did not know most of them. **


	14. Chapter 14

.** I want to thank my wonderful beta ****winxfan16**** for her help. Everything you recognize belongs to SM**

Life over the last few months has been great. School got out last week and now I have all five of my children home all the time. Seth only goes home two or three times a week, to sleep and the only other time he leaves is to go on patrol. Now that all of my children are healthy and happy they are really enjoying being all back together.

I know Paul said he was not expecting Nick and Nate to treat him like a dad just like the baby's but I know deep down he did. When it didn't happen he was upset about it. At first they were rude and disrespectful towards him but I put that to rest quickly. Now they kind of treat him like a big brother. After the first couple of weeks they started to go to Paul if they needed brotherly advice. I have noticed they kind of treat Sam more like a dad and he has seemed to love the roll. Paul has with time accepted his role in their lives and they have even been going to him when they need a brother's advice. They also go to Sam for info or advice I just would not know. I know they have secrets that only Sam knows and some only Paul knows and I am sure there are some all of them know. They also have their uncles, both here and back home, and Pop's if they need him. I wish I knew some of the secrets but know not to mess with something that is working.

Since the boys came Paul and I have been going to do something together every Friday. Sometimes it's a full date in Seattle or Port Angles but other times it's just a little bit of time at the dinner. We have also been talking about someday getting married. Paul wants a lot more kids but I don't. I would not mind having one or two more. We both want a small wedding, but with sissy back in my life and having a pride and two packs, there is no way. My home now has seven master suites after the packs and family got done remodeling. So each kid, including Seth, got their very own room. Right now so do Paul and I have separate rooms until we are married?

Right now all four of my guys are out patrolling the only ones home is Maurice and Pam and they are taking a room in their own rooms. I am currently cooking because all the guys and of course Leah and their mates are coming here. I am hosting tonight's dinner to give Em a break. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt warm strong arms pull me close to his chest. I decided to tease him. "Oh Emb, I have missed you so much, but Paul will be home any minute now." He growled and spun me around "I knew that you two where closer than normal." I smacked his chest than pulled out of his hold. I walked around the corner to the play room and shook my head. "Boys, showers now then get in the kitchen and help me cook." They were going to argue until I put my hands on my hips "Yes mam" they kissed my cheek and hurried up to their rooms. I turned around and looked at Paul, he looked like he was pissed; dang that boy can be jealous. He looked me in the eye "Embry is not allowed here anymore," he roared. I shook my head "First off I was kidding, second he is my friend, and third this is my house so yes he is, and most importantly," I went back to work. He came up and stood next to me "What is most important?" I turned towards and took his face in my hands kissed him than said "I only love you."

He tried to kiss me but I would not allow that after he yelled at me. I pushed him away and pointed to the stair "Upstairs and shower than get down here so the house is ready." As he hit the top step it hit me that Seth was not here. "Where's Seth" Nate came into the kitchen toweling off his hair "He had to go home. His mom said she was sending a search party out for him soon." I chuckled then grabbed him into a hug "Well, I don't know how she has stood being away from him for so long I know you better never do that." He kissed my cheek and chuckled "I will never be far mom," he sighed "Do I really have to cook?" I laughed "You could clean" I stated. He looked at me and slumped in the chair "Can't I just go play my game." I shook my head and signed pick one or I will. He huffed "Fine, then I will clean but Paul has to help me." I nodded my head in agreement "Start with the play room," I knew what was coming "And I do not want to hear you did not make the mess, now go," I pointed in that direction. He got up and slowly walked to the play room. When he finally was in I said "And no playing games, clean."

Nick came down next and started helping me cook. I was so glad at least one of them liked to cook. "Mom am I making my stew." I smiled and signed 'That was my plan' he smiled and started cooking. I was trying to use sign more so none of us forgot any of it and so Paul could learn. He came down the steps and started walking towards me and I pointed towards the play room "Clean" is all I said before I went back to work. He stood their pouting for a few minutes and I cleared my throat. Nick looked between the two of us and said "Ok, what did you do" he looked at Paul. I laughed "It's really none of your business but he did not use his brain." With that Paul stalked towards the play room while we finished cooking.

I had my ear plugs in and my iPod on as I chopped and diced stuff up. I was somewhere in the middle of my own mind when I heard Nick say "No way, not unless I get a fifty." I took my earphones out and looked at him. He sighed "Nate just made a deal with Paul and he included me and I don't think it's fair." Ugh "Nate, out here now," after thinking for a second "You too Paul." They both stepped into the room at the same time "What?" Nick looked at me and sighed then went back to work. "First off" I pointed at my son "Why are you making deals that include your brother without asking him first. Second," I pointed at Paul "You are supposed to be the adult here correct."

They told me that they made a deal that Paul would finish the living room and family room if the boys would take his Saturday patrol. I sighed "Ok, I understand but for making a deal without even asking your brother you get to clean both rooms yourself and then go on patrol as well," Nate nodded and got up to go clean. I turned and glared at my mate "Are you trying to literally sleep in the dog house." He shook his head no. I was reminded of how much parenting he never had when I looked at him now he looked like a scolded five year old that was trying not to let out how upset they really are. "You will give Nick the fifty and you get the honor of cleaning up the back yard."

Nate and Seth both walked back into the kitchen about the same time. Seth kissed my cheek and asked "Anything I need to do." Nate said he had finished the rooms so I told the two of them to go get the tables and chairs out of the garage and start setting some chairs inside and the tables with chairs outside.

Within no time the packs where both their and my house and yard was full. Of course Em and Emb noticed right away that something was wrong. I never saw Ness till she pulled on my shirt. I looked down and smiled "Hey sweets," I said as I picked her up. "Hi, are you ok you look upset," she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm fine" she frowned "I am just trying to figure something out ok." She nodded "Ok, but Uncle Jazz said as soon as you can call him" I raised my eyebrows "He said he sensed something from you when he dropped me off." I put her down and shook my head.

I called Jazz and told him I would be fine and asked if MeiMei and my sisters could meet me I needed girl talk. I went over and hugged Emb and told him the same and he told me if I needed him just call. Paul gave me a dirty look after but I gave it right back. I gathered up Em, Kim, Leah and Melanie. Melanie was new to the group because her mate was Darrin who was new to Jakes pack. We walked through the woods to the baseball clearing. Once we got their we were joined by my surrogate mother and sisters. We sat around and talked about what had happened and they told me I was in my right. They told me to talk it out with Paul later. We talked about everything and all gave out advice for hours. We were so wrapped up in our thoughts that we all jumped and then started to scream when Eddie and Sam came through the trees. Bella looked at me "And you think yours is bad." We all laughed as she stormed up to him and started yelling. The rest of us left and headed home and I felt a lot better.

**Please click the little button below and leave a review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I wanted to thank ****winxfan16**** for all her help. I also wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story. I just have one wish please review. Reviews make me happy. Being happy makes me write faster. Well I hope you enjoy.**

That night MeiMei and the girls took Maurice, Sam took the boy's and Seth took Pam so we could have some time to talk. Well it was more like me screaming. I do not remember everything I said but I remember yelling "THIS IS MY HOUSE," I made a sweeping movement around "AND NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME WHO I CAN HAVE HEAR…..AND DON'T YOU EVER PIT THE BOYS AGAINST EACH OTHER…DON'T GIVE ME MEAN LOOKS IF I HUG A FRIEND," I went on and on until I burned out. Paul never said anything just sat there and took it until he knew I calmed down some and then he pulled me down on his lap. By the time I was done I had tears in my eyes I hated feeling so insecure about a relationship. I could feel the old me telling me to run and hind. I pushed myself off of his lap and went to the large arm chair and curled into a ball and started rubbing my arms. I could hear someone was talking but I was too shut down to understand what they were saying or even who was talking.

I don't know how long I was their but eventually I felt cold hands on my face. When I looked up I saw Pop's face and broke down into sobs. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He picked me up into his arms and sat on the chair and held me as I cried. I calmed down and was able to explain that it brought everything back. Jazz kept sending calming waves at me and I appreciated it. I held on to Pops' shirt for dear life and started crying as soon as Jazz left after some time I cried myself asleep in my second father's arms.

When I felt movement I peeked and seen Pop's was passing me to MeiMei so I curled up against her and fell into a deep sleep. It felt like minutes later that I heard a too familiar voice saying "My poor girl." I pushed myself up a little and looked. Mike and my mom were sitting in my room watching me. I went to ask a question but my throat was to dry and soar. Mike stood walked over to me kissed my forehead, "I will bring you a cup of tea, I am so glad you finally woke." As he walked out of the room I shot him a question through thoughts. 'Mike how long I out was,' he turned around and sighed "Almost three days," then he went down to the kitchen.

It was not until Mike came back with the water that I realized I was not in my own room or own house. I was in my room at MeiMei and Pop's. Eddy walked in seconds later, he smiled at me, "We brought you hear the day after Dad wanted to keep an eye on you." I smiled back 'Well, I will have to thank him and where are my kids.' He chuckled "I guess Emmett will be giving his video game up for a month, anyway their at Emily's with Ness, they should be back by nine." Bella peeked in the door "Ten, unless you want me to call Jake and tell them now." I shook my head no and Eddie said "I told Jake and Seth to have them back here by ten." Bella rolled her eyes "Tonight is a bonfire and we will be lucky if they are back before eleven, their safe and will be home." I smiled 'Eddie, listen to your wife or do I have to report to MeiMei again.' He turned towards me and growled "Don't you even." MeiMei walked in in that second "Enough, you will not speak to your sister like that." He went to say something and she turned and glared at him and he pouted his way out of the room.

MeiMei came and sat on the bed next to me and looked me over. She eventually landed on my eyes and sighed. I raised my eyebrows she chuckled "you know me too well-baby," I smiled "Paul is outside and he won't come in unless you allow it." My throat was feeling better so I chuckled "Yes" I croaked 'He can come up.' She hugged me and went to get up 'MeiMei I just wanted to say you are a good student. I never seen someone pull off one of my looks as well as you just did.' She laughed kissed my forehead and went down stairs.

As soon as MeiMei was gone my mom and Mike walked up to my bed. They sat on either side of me I smiled at both of them. I knew that by the look on my mom's face that not only did I lay into my mate but she also had long discussion and most of it was not nice. I sighed and looked at Mike with a raised eye brow. He knew what I was asking "Hey, don't you look at me like that, he deserved all he got." I started to glare at him but he gave me his 'Do not even go there' look and I grumbled and looked at the door. "Baby, look at me" my mom said so I did 'He is on his way up but please don't let him walk all over you.' I chuckled 'Mom, between the two of you' I pointed at her than my brother 'He is probably too afraid. I also have a feeling the family and the pack have not been too easy on him.' She chuckled and shook her head in agreement when there was a knock on the door. My mom smiled at me and Mike kissed my forehead and said "We will give you some time alone," then he turned around and glared at Paul.

Paul bowed his head and moved to the back wall and stayed there even after they left the room. I watched him for a few minutes before I thought 'Paul, you can come closer.' He looked up at me and said "I did not remember in the moment what happened to you, I am so sorry. I will never tell you what to do again, that is if you will take me back. I know the kids won't none of them will even look at me. I think the boys told my baby's not too. I am so sorry, I just…" I stopped him 'Paul, thank you for apologizing over what went on. In a way I am glad you forgot I wish I could. I love you and so do the baby's and the boys are just being my protectors, I will talk to them. I am also sorry I over reacted I felt better after talking to the girls but once we were alone I felt insecure again. I should not take it out on you. Can we just go day by day and try to fix this whole messed up situation? From now on we talk about things we don't like or disagree about, I love you.' He looked shocked for some reason "Um" he paused "You don't need to apologize I was the idiot. Embry was ready to kill me when he found out. Everyone keeps…" I stopped him again I patted the bed and he sat down next to me and I pulled him down to lie next to me. I stared into his eyes for the longest time and just loved the feeling of us together. I sighed and because my throat was still not back to par I thought 'babe, listen I can only imagine what everyone has said and guess what I don't care. Yes we have a problem but I am positive we will work it out, but it will take time.' He kissed my forehead and sighed "I don't deserve it but I am so glad you are willing to work it out. I love you so much." I smiled and cuddled in to him and we both fell asleep as soon as we were wrapped up in each other's arms. I know this would not be the last time we talked about this but it was enough for today.

What felt like minutes later I felt two little munchkins trying to wake me. When I opened up my eyes I also saw my beautiful niece standing at the foot of my bed. I smiled and said "Come on you three there is room enough for you to get in." My throat felt a lot better and so did the rest of me. Eddie stepped in the door and was going to stop Ness when I thought 'MeiMei went hunting right,' he looked at me strange and nodded 'Would you like me to tell her you where screaming at me again,' he glared 'Leave my niece be.' He huffed and walked out of the room and Ness climbed up on the bed and the two girls curled into me. My little man hugged and kissed me and then curled up on his dad's stomach. I smiled and shut my eyes and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The next time I woke I was the only one on the bed and I could tell by the total coolness of the sheets that it had been a while since anyone had been in there with me. I stretched and went to stand I was of course ordered by pops to stay in bed until he examined me. I knew there was no way I would ever win this fight so I did as asked and as soon as he was done I was let free.

**Please hit that little button below and review**


	16. Chapter 16

I was nearly tackled by my five children and my niece when I hit the bottom step. "Mom, are you ok?" Nick asked "Mommy, we missed you." My two babies said together, "Did he hurt you?" my protector Nate asked, "You need anything?" Ness, "All of that" Seth said as he hugged me. I laughed "Well first off I am fine, second I missed all of you and love you very much, and third no he didn't I just let myself get too worked up and I could use a glass of ice tea two sugars please," I smiled "Anything else." They all looked at each other and then shook their heads no and I hugged all of them again. Seth and Nate went to the kitchen to get me a drink I sat on one of the chairs Nick sat in between my legs on the floor and with his head leaned against my knee with all three kids in my lap.

I knew that I and Paul needed some alone time and decided to ask the family if the kids could stay here for a while. Before I could answer Eddie held up four sleeps over bags for my children and said "Your mom, Mike, and the kids will be staying in the cottage until you are ready for them to come home." MeiMei and my mom smiled and then my mom said "Paul went home to cook you lunch he is waiting for you." I shook my head and sighed "Don't worry so much sis, it will all work out eventually." Sissy said. I shook my head at her "I hope there are no more blowups." and she shook her head no. We sat and talked for a while as I drank my Ice tea before I had to leave. I hugged and kissed everyone before I started to head out to my car when I remembered I did not drive here. Rose smiled at me and said "Follow me" I followed her out to the garage where I saw a beautiful purple, silver and black Bugatti sitting there. I almost exploded when Rose handed me a set of keys and Pop's and MeiMei came up behind me "Like your new car?" they all three asked in unison. I spun around "What?" I could not believe it "Th… Tha… That… That's for me?" I pointed to the beauty. Pop's chuckled and said "I always buy my kids new cars almost one every five years and I owe you a couple so I figured this would be a good start." I hugged him I knew arguing with him about me taking it would do me no good "Thanks Pop's I love you and my new car."

Pop's kissed my forehead and told me he was glad I liked it and then went back in the house with everyone else. MeiMei walked me to the car and I got in and I thought it was weird as I watched as she climbed into the passenger's seat. I looked over too her with a raised eye brow and she handed me a credit card "Don't even try to hand that back." she knew me well. I sighed and she chuckled before continuing "You are part of this family and that means you will always have access to the family money. I should have given you your card long ago." I smiled and was going to interrupt when she shook her head "I have missed and worried about you for all these years and now I need to know that even if you don't use it as much as your sisters or nice you will have the access if you need it." We smiled at each other and I hugged her. When we pulled apart I looked at her with tears in my eyes "MeiMei I am so touched and I can't thank you and the family enough. I love you all so much and missed all of you like crazy I am so glad we are all back together again. "We hugged again and then I thought of something and pulled back "MeiMei please tell me you did not give my kids cars or cards." she laughed and I frowned. She shook her head no and pulled four cards from her pocket and handed them to me. "Those are yours to give to them whenever you think they are responsible or when they turn eighteen whatever comes first. We did not give them cars either." I smiled and kissed her cheek before she got out. She walked around to my window and I rolled it down and bent down and mouthed 'I am getting the boys each a Volvo for their next birthday.' I frowned but then shook my head ok. They were going to be seventeen and I think they deserved it; they were good kids most of the time.

MeiMei and I said "See you later." at the same time and laughed and I pulled out and headed home. I knew we needed to talk but I wasn't looking forward to it. I always hated fighting and I hated when it was me in it for sure. I went way over the speed limit all the way to my house I would have to thank Rose for sopping up my new baby for me. When I parked Paul came out of my house and looked at the car "Where did you get that?" he looked somewhere between awed and scared. I had to laugh "MeiMei and Pop's gave me it and these" I held up the cards and realized there was an extra in the mix. I looked at all the cards and seen that not only did they give me a card for me and all the kids but also for Paul. I also seen a post-it stuck to the back side so I flipped his card over and read the note. I looked over at Paul and said "Go get the garage remote and come back out here." He looked at me confused but then ran in the house and I just waited by the car for him to come back out. He hit the button when he got up to me and his mouth fell open their sat a Touareg V6 TSI Hybrid, it was his dream car. What had both of us choked up was the sign on the back 'To our son, I know how much you love this car and wanted one. Well this is your welcome to the family present. We love you son all we ask is you take good care of our baby girl and our beautiful grandkids. With all our love MeiMei and Pop's and family.' When I looked over at Paul he had tears in his eyes. I reached over and pulled him into my arms for a hug. It was at times like this that he reminded me more of a boy than a man.

We stood there hugging and supporting each other until we both calmed down. He pulled back and looked into my eyes "Do they really mean that?" I smiled "Yes, honey they do." he smiled "And believe me they are some of the best people I have ever known and are great parents." He looked at the ground "I thought I was crazy." he paused then sighed "I have been feeling like they have added me to the family but I never had that but the pack." he paused again he had tears in his eyes when he looked back at me smiling "And now you and the kids." I smiled back "Well now you have two moms, two dads, five more brothers, four more sisters, a niece, me and the kids. Think you can handle it." He just stood there for a minute in a daze then smiled at me and said "Does that mean we are still a couple?" I laughed and tilted my hand saying maybe "You think we can work it out." He shook his head yes and we hugged. I went to shut the garage door. I gasped I did not see it before but on the other side of the garage was another car. I walked up to it and turned back to see he was just as shocked. I opened the driver's door and took the note off of the steering wheel. 'Dear Children, We know you needed a good family vehicle so we got you this 2011 Mercedes-Benz S-Class. Our family only deserves the best. With all our love MeiMei, Pop's and Family' I handed the note to my mate and walked back to the house. I loved my other family even more now, not only did they take me back they had accepted Paul and made him feel wanted.

The house smelt wonderful when I walked in, I did not realize that my Paul could cook. He walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste "I love you." I turned in his arms "I love you too" and then I hugged him again. When I pulled back I looked up to him and he bent down and kissed my forehead. He was only a couple of inches taller than me but I loved when he looked down on me with that devotion and love beaming in his eyes. I smiled "What smells so good, I did not know you knew how to cook." He laughed "I don't," he shook his head "Mom brought me back here and taught me how to cook chicken and rice" he smiled "She said it was your favorite." I clapped and jumped up and down like sissy, I guess I was spending too much time with her; I kissed his cheek "I love it, thank you." He kissed my forehead and then led me into the kitchen the smell just got better the closer we got. We sat down and he dished us up some chicken and rice and I had flash backs of growing up. I smiled to myself it tasted just like my great grandmas, grandmas, and mom "It's delicious." He smiled "Glad you like it" he sighed "We need to talk about what happened." I shook my head I got up and put our plates in the sink then walked over and graved his hand and led us into the family room.

We sat on the couch and I looked at his face I hated to say it but once again he looked his age and nothing else. I could tell he was afraid of what I was going to say and do he was so afraid of losing the connections he has made since we met. I sighed "Paul, babe listen I am sorry I over reacted that night but you have to understand what I went through with" I paused "him. I think it is cute you get jealous it makes me think of how young you really are and I love your youth you don't show it enough. However, you need to realize I love you and Emb and the rest of the guys I talk to are acquaintances, friends, and yes in some cases like Emb best friends. Do I love Emb and the rest of the guys in the packs and my pride yes but you darling I not only do I love you but I am in love with you. I love you so much." He was looking at his shoes and I recognized the look of shame on his face I reached over and pulled his chin up to me and was going to tell him to not feel so bad when he sighed. "Please don't tell me I don't deserve to feel bad or guilty" he was staring at his shoes again "No one agrees with you including me." I shook my head but he went on "Mike, Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Jake, Edward, and Pop's all told me to start acting like an adult. Billy told me that I have to choose you or jealousy and they are all right." He looked up at me "I am sorry and you can see and be around any one you want." He was looking into my eyes "I love you and the kids and the rest of the family. I beg for you to be patient with me I am so not used to having others in my life. Not only in my life but they love me and care what happens. For someone who has never had that it is hard to imagine." We talked long into the night and set up some boundaries and how we would always be truthful. We both agreed to a totally truthful relationship I knew how important it was to me but knew it was important to him too.

Thank you to my beta winxfan16 for all her help so far in this story. Please everyone click review let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to winxfan16 for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize.

After the long night we stayed in bed almost all day the next day. We did not do anything major just kiss and feel but we just loved and cared about each other. We went and got our kids the next day and Nate was more protective than normal. He refused at first to let Paul anywhere near me and Jazz said he was a nervous wreck the whole time I was gone. "Nate, calm down" I made him look me in the eye "What is your problem." He looked back at Paul and stood in front of me again like he needed to protect me. I sighed and called for all of my kids to follow me. Eddy saw what I was thinking and threw me the key to his place and then I walked out of the main house with all five of my kids following. When we got to our destination I opened the door and ushered all of them inside before following. I sat on the recliner and all the kids sat around the room. I looked at all of them and said "Ok, listen I know what happened to me is bothering all of you correct," they nodded and I continued "I won't lie and tell you that part of the problem was not Paul because it was but part of it was me I over reacted." I looked at my boys and I knew they both knew what I was referring to and the younger ones knew it had to do with something bad that happened before they came along but poor Seth looked lost. I smiled at him and sent him a message in thought 'will explain later' he nodded so I went on "I know it's not what you want to hear" I looked mainly at Nate "but sometimes adults disagree and sometimes they even end up fighting." They all just nodded "we talked a lot out last night and I don't think anything like that will happen again" I looked around the room "Paul is sorry you guys can we please give him one more chance." My two baby's said "Yes" and Maurice added "he is dad" I smiled and looked at my boys. Nick smiled "If you are willing too I am too mom but he is going to be on probation" I laugh and nodded then Seth said "Dawn he is my brother and I love him but I agree he hurts you again he's answering to us" he pointed between him and he boys. "Fine but I forbid any of you to kill him got it" the both nodded "Nate what about you can you try." He sighed and nodded and the rest of my baby's came over and hugged me again before I sent all but Nate back to the main house.

My son waited till he knew all of the kids were out of earshot before he stood up and walked over to me kneeling beside the chair I was currently sitting in. I looked into his eyes and knew all of this was the hardest on him; he did not want to lose me too. He took a deep breath "Mom, I'm not sorry for protecting you but I am sorry for not respecting you." He was sitting on the floor looking at his shoes I sighed "Honey, look at me," when he did I continued "I know you are afraid of losing me. I also know you don't have to worry about Paul taking me away." I paused "Last night he said he will stay at Sam's if this is all too hard for you. I knew this would be hardest on you and I understand and I am not mad at you for earlier, I love you. When we get back to the main house I will tell Paul that he better stay at Sam's and not come over for a while." Nate put his hand up to stop me "No, I will not be the reason you two have more problems. I want you to be happy and if Paul makes you happy then I will learn to trust him. I will tell you if he ever and I mean ever hurts you I will rip him to pieces." I chuckled "Well I am glad to hear that maybe someday we could act something like a family. If you ever feel uncomfortable or just need it just to be us let me know, ok." He nodded and I went to finish when I heard a knock and Pop's walked in I smiled "and as for tearing Paul apart if he hurts me you will have help if it ever comes to that." Pop's laughed "I think you will have a lot of help with that including your uncles go up to the house and ask them." Nate paused like he did not want to leave me "go ahead honey I'm fine," me and Pop's both smiled at him. "Oh yeah that's if your papa did not take care of him already" Pops added. Nate got a huge smile and hugged me and I kissed his forehead before he left. I was glad my dad was here maybe he could reassure him. I just hope he does not make it worse with the boys.

Pop's pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back. He looked straight into my eyes "So I take it things are better between you two," I shook my head in agreement "Good because you had us all scared the other day." I smiled "Well Pop's I flashed back to what he used to do to me after it was just us" I was crying so he wiped the tears away and held me. "I figured that Paul feels terrible about making you feel like that I think he honestly forgot about that. I have to say I don't think it will happen again." He chuckled "I think the poor kid has been threatened in every way possible. I also think every one of them threats was of a different source since it came from many sources." I sighed and looked up at him "I take it dad told him off when he got here" he nodded "and you" he nodded again and I sighed "Pop's…" He stopped me "don't you dare even tell me that I should not have told him off. Baby girl you are my youngest which means you get the most protection and that's what you are going to get. I told him when you guys started going out he better not hurt you and I meant it." I sighed again "I know Pop's but how am I supposed to tell my son to not act so over protective when all his family is doing just that. I love Paul and I know it will work out we talked a lot and we understand each other. I need you to talk to the boys and tell them that I don't expect them to stop totally but I do expect them to calm it down around Nate." He nodded and pulled me in to one more hug before saying "I will try and I will talk to the boys but it will be hard baby girl I hope you understand," I nodded. "I better get back to the main house and save my mate" I chuckled "if he made it through my brothers and dads." He laughed and started leading me out of the cottage.

When we got closer to the house Paul was sitting by the stream with his head in his hands. I looked up at Pop's 'we will be back at the cottage will you keep the kids' he nodded and started back home. I walked up to my mate and sat next to him. I reached over and touched his shoulder but he did not move. I sighed "I'm sorry" he shook his head "Paul please looks at me I need to know they did not touch you." He looked up at me "they did not touch me" he kind of smiled "they just got me thinking and when MeiMei and mom came back" he chuckled and I raised an eye brow "well when they got home and heard everyone on me they went off. I had to leave I don't know who yells louder but I think its MeiMei because she has more." I laughed "Well I guess in this case yes but mom got a way of screaming when she has a lot of the pride on her bad side." He smiled "well mom was only screaming at Mike and your dad" he sighed "but something happened when I got here that I did not expect." He sighed again "well maybe I expected it to go differently. I see Nate coming back from the cottage I was expecting him to start yelling or something but he patted my shoulder and said 'mom should be coming soon and please quit looking like someone killed your puppy'." We both laughed "well we had a talk and he is willing to try with you but he is terrified." I shook my head and sighed "I know my son and he is so afraid of losing me and he is afraid if you and I don't make it I will leave him." Paul shook his head "that would never happen. I would leave if it did not work I would never ask you to leave your kids. They mean too much to me," he smiled "I love them. I know I am younger than what they are expecting for you but I believe we can make it." I smiled and agreed we hugged for a long time before we had a long and heated kiss.

After we landed back in reality we both sat there rapped in each other's arms enjoying being together. We were brought out of our bubble by Sam "Lovebirds, hello" I laughed and looked up at him. He pointed at Paul "did you forget something" we both looked at each other than back at Sam. "No, the kids are at the main house" Paul answered. "Pop's knew where we were and I would be back for them soon" I answered. Sam chuckled "You are so lucky I remember this phase" he glared at Paul but then smiled "Have fun but try to remember your other obligations." It was like Paul finally saw the light "Wow, sorry I forgot Sam it's been kind of a rough day" he looked over at me "It won't happen again. Where do you want me to start?" Sam smiled "Take up when you cover with Seth he must have known you were going to be late because he just called and told me he would do your shift," and he looked over at me "I hope it's not going to cause a problem but Nate asked to go out to and I said it was ok" Sam sheepishly smiled at me. I laughed "Actually it's great probably what he needs" I sighed "Maybe running will help him sort through everything and come to a realization" I smiled at him. "Good I told him if it was not ok with you he would have to deal with both of us" he waved as he started walking away. "Sam" I called after him he turned to me "I think you are just as afraid of me as he is but I would never take it out on you if he went behind my back," I smiled. He laughed "Well I'm glad and he said your mom approved it and I think I forgot to mention the kids are at my house. Edward called and asked me to come get them something about furry of a mother." Paul and I laughed and Sam raised and eye brow "Well my mom and MeiMei went kind of nuts when they came home today and everyone was on "I tilted my head towards Paul "his case." Sam nodded "OK, well I am heading home you can come get the kids whenever you want. Edward said to tell the two of you to stay away till it calms down." We nodded "We will be there in a while." "No problem in fact why don't the two of you go have a date night or something" I was going to argue "you two need it go no arguing." "Yes boss" Paul said and we all cracked up before Sam waved and ran into the trees.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to ****winxfan16**** for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

We sat in the woods for about fifteen minutes before we got up and ran to the main house. 'Sam's keeping the kids we are going on date,' I thought so my family would have some clue as to where I was. We got into the car and drove home to get my Bugatti. After I had my baby I drove, or as Paul says sailed, to Seattle. We went to a play and then went out to eat at the All American Diner, which is exactly what it reminded me of. I got the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, corn and a biscuit while Paul had a huge triple burger that had lettuce, tomato, onion, miracle whip, and pickles, it also came with fries and cottage cheese. Paul got a giant chocolate milkshake and I had a tea half regular/half sweet very little ice. When we were finished eating Paul went up to pay the bill and I left a tip. When he returned he had a French silk pie to take home so we could share with the kids and a strawberry pie, I raised an eye brown "For Nate because it his favorite and I figured I might be able to earn some forgiveness or at least not have your oldest son hate me" he explained. I kissed him when we got in the car "I won't lie he is going to be the hardest' he sighed 'but you will gain brownie points for that" I pointed to the pie. Paul smiled and we kissed for a couple of minutes if not longer before we pulled back and I started the car. We went to a local store and bought a cooler and some ice to put the pies in.

When we got home we kissed and held each other close until we both passed out. The next morning we were woke up by our two baby's banging on my door. I heard Nick say in a whisper "Hey, you two get" they started to protest "Now or I will call the tickle monster." I heard two pairs of feet scamper down the hall and I laughed until I heard Nicks voice a little louder by the crack of my door. "Mom, you two better be up and out here before Nate realizes he's in bed with you." I groaned and started to get up but Paul pulled me back down I glared at him "I thought you wanted to get on his good side." Now he groaned and he got out of bed "Just tell him to deal." I smiled at him "Babe if my kids don't approve your out so I recommend you deal now or you will be dealing later." He pouted and walked into the hall I went in and took a shower before heading down stairs.

Nick had started mixing the batter for the waffles and had the waffle iron heating. He smiled at me and said "Emily is making muffins, MeiMei is making a huge omelet, and Kim is making a sausage well she said a ton and well I am making waffles." I smiled at him "Is everyone coming over here?" He shook his head no. "Sam's?" He shook yes. "Ok well what if I do my hash browns with bacon" he shook his head in excitement and I laughed. "Hey you haven't made them in forever" he almost whined. I shook my head "OK I'll get busy." Nate and Paul both walked in as I was getting the bacon out of the fridge Nate came over and gave me a hug. "Is that for me" he smiled looking at the strawberry pie I reached in and took it out and handed it to Paul. Nate's face fell and I chuckled as Paul cleared his throat "I remembered your mom saying you loved strawberry pie so" he handed it to my shocked son "this is yours" Paul smiled. Nate looked at me and then he looked back to Paul "For real it's all mine" Paul shook his head yeah "Thanks." Nate turned to head out of the kitchen with the pie but I snatched it he spun around and stared at me as I put it back in the fridge. "No fair, Paul said it was mine give it back" he huffed when I set it on the shelf "Give my pie back, now." I shut the door and turned around. I set the bacon on the counter then turned towards my son "Excuse me, but are you questioning who is boss around here" he looked at me and after trying to say something and nothing coming out he shook his head no "I better never here you demand from me again is that understood." He shook his head yes "Yes mam, I'm sorry" I sighed "Good now it better never happen again, you are on restriction for a week." He shook his head that he understood then I said "Go clean up the playroom and then get ready to head back to Emily's." He started towards the play room and he looked so sad I added "You can eat part of it after dinner" he smiled and came up and hugged me before going to the playroom.

Breakfast at Emily and Sam's was fun to say the least. All the wolfs where fighting over who got the last of everything until I got fed up with it and ordered everything go to Leah since she was patrolling. I was surprised when the one who started whining that I was not fair was Sam. Emily laughed at him then got serious and yelled at him and said "You mister are acting like a kid and if you don't stop I am putting you in a time out" which made every one burst out laughing. Sam growled at us and went to slap Jake in the head but stopped when Ness growled at him along with me and Emily. He got up and left saying "I have had enough I am going on patrol with Leah." Sammy yelled "Tell her come eat now and she can come back out with you later" Sam was going to refuse when Emily put her hands on her hips and Sammy pouted. "Fine" he grumbled before stomping out the back door and running into the woods.

The boys all got up and went into the living room to watch TV, Sammy went out to wait on his wolf, Pam went to sit with Seth and Maurice went to Ness and curled up on her lap and went to sleep. Ness was growing up fast she looked like she was maybe twelve now she stroked my sons head lovingly and looked up at me "he feels warm" then she suggested "maybe we should call grandpa." I put the towel I was using to dry down and walked over to her and he was warm. I nodded my head at her to call and she whipped out her cell and dialed "Mom, hey I was hoping grandpa was around. Maury is sick I want grandpa to check him" she waited on a response and then laughed "ok well as soon as he's done with that. What did they do this time?" She laughed again "Grandma is probably livid with the two of them" she shook her head and chuckled "Ok mom I love you too." Jake walked into the kitchen "Hey Ness what's so funny," he looked at my baby boy and then up at me "He doesn't look good." I smiled and nodded. "I think he is sick" Ness explained "Grandpa will be here as soon as he is done" she used the quote signs "laying the law done" she laughed. "Dad and Emmett were wrestling again and took out a couple walls and grandmas favorite vase." Jake shook his head "when are they going to learn, I bet Esme is fuming. I know I am glad I had nothing to do with it." He kissed Ness on the cheek then shook his head and walked back to the living room. I realized Nate was in with the others and said "Nate, TV is off limits get out here and do the dishes" he grumbled something under his breath but came out and got busy.

Sammy, Leah and Pops all walked in together Leah came up and gave me and Ness a hug before sitting down with Sammy on her lap. "Thanks for ruling in my favor" she smiled at me "I swear they make me do patrol during meal times so I don't get any" I smiled "No problem." Pop's walked up to me and kissed my forehead before doing the same to Ness and then taking my son into his arms. "Take him to our room and check him out first door at the top of the steps" Emily said as soon as Pops had a hold of my son. Paul walked into the kitchen "Pop's, what are you doing here" he looked at our little boy and then at me "What's going on? What's wrong with Maurice?" I shrugged and Pop's said "As soon as I check him out I will let you know" as he carried him up the stairs. A few minutes later Pop's handed me my little boy and said "I think it is just an ear infection and maybe a touch of the flu. Just let him rest and he will be fine" he smiled and kissed Maurice and my forehead before leaving. I sat there with my baby in my arms talking to the girls while Nate finished the dishes. Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see my son looking at me with pleading eyes "Mom, since pops said he should rest" he pointed at his brother "why don't I take him home and take care of him that way you don't have to worry about him." I chuckled "I take it you don't want to sit out here and hear all of us women talking." "Mom, please I know I was wrong but this is cruel and unusual punishment to make me be with all the women while they are watching my favorite team play" I shook my head "Please I promise I will only put his cartoons on and I will even sit in the kitchen and just listen to see if he needs me." I smiled "Fine, you can go home and take your baby brother with you. I trust you to keep your word." He nodded and took Maurice from my arms before practically running from the house.

I turned back to the girls who all had the same face I chuckled Emily asked "What was that about." "Yeah he has been acting weird since he came in" Kim added. I smiled "we had a little battle of will this morning. He demanded what I was going to do then in a way question who was in charge." They all nodded "I take it he is grounded then" Emily asked and I shook my head. "He is on restriction for the next week; I refuse to let them act like that." They all agreed then we started talking about everything and anything. As we were sitting there Sam came in the back door and said "Guys, let's go we have and errand." They all got up and started towards the door Jake asked "What is up" Sam looked back at me and said "Explain on the way, let's move." I heard a bunch of them growl after they were out of the house. I wonder what has got them so worked up usually they get excited for vamps this was not excited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to ****winxfan16**** for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

A few minutes after Sam and the guys left I heard someone walking towards the kitchen. Us girls all got quite and looked towards the doorway. Nick walked into the kitchen he smiled at Emily "Can I get a drink?" she chuckled "No need to ask sodas in the fridge." I smiled at her then turned to my son "What are you doing here; I figured you went with Sam and the guys." He shook his head "Sam said I had to stay here and before you ask because he said so." I laughed "Sounds like a leader and a parent's answer," he nodded and started to walk out the door "Why don't you take the kids in the back yard to play," I asked. "Not allowed because he said so" Emily laughed "Get a board game and play it with the kids then" she said. My son groaned but answered "Ok, I will entertain the kids so the adults can keep talking." The three of us laughed and continued to talk.

"Mom, something is wrong" Nick's panicked voice entered the kitchen before his body. I turned and looked at him "What do you mean, honey" he looked so worried. "Nate is scarred and Nervous" the other two girls looked at him then me. I sighed I know that the two of them have a connection like no other. I got up and walked up to him, I pulled him in for a hug and he rested his head on my shoulder for a second before pulling back and looking me in the eye "Mom, we have to go something is wrong." I nodded and looked at Emily she waved me to go as she went to check on the kids. I looked back at Nick than at Kim "Hey Kim can you call the Cullen's and tell them I need them now and to start at my house." She shook her head yes and said "Of course and I will send the guys up as soon as they get back," we smiled at each other before me and my son took off out the back door.

As we came around the front of the neighbor's house I saw someone I had hoped and prayed I would never see again standing between a shaking Paul, Seth, Jake, and Sam. What stunned me even more is who he had his arms around, my two terrified sons. Nick went to go running around me and I stopped him "Brady, Collin" I called they came to me and took hold of Nick. I walked up to stand between Paul and Sam and glared into those blue eyes that I used to consider beautiful. He was about two inched shorter than the guys all around me. I went to step towards the man that had tortured me for so long when I felt Paul pulling me back. I went back and pulled him down to look at me "Baby, I have to do this" I kissed him and looked at Sam. "We are right here if you need us" Sam replied "He won't hurt you again" Jake pledged. I smiled at both of them and started forward when I felt a cold hand around my waste pulling me back. I looked back to see Eddie 'Edward I will be fine before he could do anything you could all kill him' I thought he nodded and let me go.

I walked straight up to stand directly in front of my ex "Damian, if you want to live I recommend you let my children go." He growled at me "Forget it" and then tightened his grip on Nate who mouthed 'help.' I slipped into my Queen "Release my children" I ordered and he reluctantly let go of them. Nate ran to me and I wrapped both of them in my arms before releasing them. "I want daddy," Maurice called Paul walked up and took him from Nate's arms and Nate fell into MeiMei's open arms. "Seth" Paul said Looked and seen Maurice curling into Seth. "Esme, Seth why don't you take them back to my house they don't need to be here" Sam said. "Sweets," I heard his old nickname for me I spun around "Do not ever call me that again. There is only one person in this world that's allowed to use pet names for me" I turned around and looked at my mate "Baby," I waved for him to come forward. Paul walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me "Honey." I turned and looked "You see, Damian, we are mates" I said leaning up and kissing Paul's chin. I then turned in his arms and gave him a hug before pulling out and standing beside him.

I walked the two of us up till I was standing directly in my abusers face. "Another thing you need to know is I am now Queen and I will not have you anywhere near me, my kids, my pride, or my packs" I looked at Sam and Jake. They both stepped up beside me and Paul and I finished "Or either one of my families" I pointed towards Mike and the Cullen's. 'Can we put him on the Jet to' "Antarctica" was Eddy's answer I nodded. I pulled my Queen up "I command you as the queen to stay at least 1,000 feet away from all of the above mentioned at all times form this moment on," he looked up at me. "That include my family" I knew he got the order "Are they in the pride" he nodded "Then yes." You will also be leaving here on the family jet and you well be taken and dropped in Antarctica and will stay there till given further orders." He nodded and I turned "Emmett, Jazzy" I nodded towards Damian and they came and dragged him away. I felt exhausted and leaned into Paul "Baby, can you take me to Sam's" he swept me off my feet and carried me while everyone followed.


	20. Chapter 20

I must have fallen into my own dream on the way to the house. I say dream because it was the time before my personal nightmares began_. I was back in his apartment and I was once again only a fifteen year old girl. I had known the beautiful man that stood before me, it seemed, forever. He was three years older than me and seemed so much more mature than any other boy I had ever known. His Dark brown almost black hair with natural blond highlights and his beautiful and deep bedroom eyes only added to his charms. He was way taller than me at my 5' 6" height. At the moment I was laying on his couch enjoying the wonderful foot rub he was giving me. I had a mixed drink in one hand and the remote in the other he kept telling me how beautiful and special I was and I just lapped up the attention. He always made me feel so special and loved no matter what else was going on. My mom really was not too keen on the relationship but she trusted me enough to let us have some time alone together. He had just crawled up me to start lavishing kisses on me when I heard a knock on the door…_

I realized it was a knock on the real bedroom door and started opening my eyes when my mom peeked in through the cracked open door. I smiled at her and she came running in and hugged me hard "are you ok" she asked as she let me go. I shook my head "I'm fine," I sighed "part of me still loves him mom." My mom sighed "I know I was wondering if you would ever figure that out," she smiled "Baby he was your first love and somewhere in him is that loving guy you use to know." I frowned "I doubt it" I sighed "I can't keep all the orders I placed on him, can I?" "I don't know all of them but Mike did tell me about the order to stay away from the pride. I know if someone would not let me see one of you kids it would drive me nuts," she sighed "You have to think of his family too." I stared at the celling for a while before sighing "I will have to fly up there and take that one off of him and I think maybe I should give him a chance to explain why he came here?" I looked at my mom hoping in a way she would disagree with me but knowing I was correct and she would agree. She bent down kissed my cheek "I am afraid you are correct and I love you" she agreed before walking out of the room.

I sighed and sat up in the bed and looked around before stretching and getting out of bed. I went into the restroom before walking out the door and down the hallway to the living room. The house was extremely quiet and I thought it was empty till I entered the living room where all of the pack was sitting along with my kids, mom, Mike and the family. I walked in and smiled at all of them as they turned to look at me Nate jumped up and ran to stand in front of me. "Mom, I couldn't…" he looked so nervous "I know I'm not suppose…" I stopped him I knew what he was talking about. "Honey, it is fine" I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek "You don't need to apologize and we will talk about that later but for now just enjoy yourself" I smile at him "You deserve it." He hugged me back and thanked me before walking over and sitting between Sam and Jake on the couch. I smiled and turned to my other three babies "Come here" I said opening my arms. They all three came barreling at me I picked up my to babies and with them in each arm pulled Nick into a four person hug until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from the back. All four of my children said in unison "Love you mom" I smiled "I love all of you so much." When we all pulled apart I was passed around everyone from the pack and their mates till I ended up in the only arms that mattered, Paul.

I sighed and snuggled into my beautiful mate before looking up at the women they laughed and waved for us to go. I smiled and we started to walk to the door to head to my house for some much needed snuggle time. Before we got off the porch 'Eddie tell Nate to come and see me before you guys head to the house and cottage' I felt him pushing in on me so I opened the link 'I will' I smiled and kept walking. "Why are you talking to him and not me" Paul brought me back with a start when he asked. I smiled up at him and kissed his chin "Just asked him to bring Nate by before they head back home" I kissed his chin again. "He was so worried about not following the restriction order and making you upset" Paul said before kissing the top of my head and unlocking the door and leading me inside. I nodded and kissed his lips before pulling back and going to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "You want to stay down here or go up to bed" he asked as I entered the Kitchen door. I smiled "Living room, aero bed is in the closet" he chuckled "Do you want a cup of tea," I asked and he agreed. I made a pot of hot tea and grabbed two cups and put them on the tray with some snacks before walking out to the living room.

"Hey Handsome" I smiled when he gave me my sexy grin "I see you were busy got the pull out bed from the couch set up with the aero bed on top cool" I walked over to the end table and set down the tray than kissed his soft lips "Thank you I love you." He smiled pulling me down on the makeshift bed next to him "Well beautiful I love you too and you are welcome." We put HBO on and scanned down the list till we found "Its Complicated" and snuggled in to each other and hit play. The beginning scenery of the movie was beautiful. The first couple of minutes of the movie were all I got to see before I felt a warm soft pair of lips roaming all over my neck and collar bone. I turned my head and captured his lips before pulling back "Paul," I used my mom tone as my kids called it "I want to watch this" he frowned but nodded and I snuggled into him again. About half way through the movie Paul pulled back and looked in my eyes "You don't…" he looked deep in thought I lifted my brow "You don't want to go back to him do you." I was puzzled but then I realized what he meant I put a hand on each side of his head and pulled him down and stared in his eyes "No, I do not want him," I paused the movie and sighed. Paul looked at me almost afraid I smiled "Paul I won't lie some part of me still loves him and I always will but I am not in love with him" he smiled and I kissed him "I am in love with you, Ok." He nodded "Yep, that's all I wanted to know now resume the move," I laughed and did as he asked. We watched the rest of the movie and laughed through most of it. I am not usually into comedies but this one was funny.

Not long after the movie ended I heard the front door open "Mom" Nate called through the hall "Uncle Eddie told me you wanted to see me." I smiled and Paul got up and said "I am going to go out' he pointed to the back door 'Side and give you two a minute." I kissed him "Nate I am in the living room" I called as I watch Paul leave. My son walked in and smiled at me "Where is Paul' he asked 'and I already know I'm on restriction still and MeiMei and Ma said I have to go straight to my room and stay there." I smiled at him and patted the couch cushion "First come give me a hug and sit," after he hugged me  
>"Second Paul just stepped out and third we need to talk." He looked at me confused "You promise me right now that there will never be another moment like the other day correct." He nodded his head "I told you I promise I feel so bad about that I really am sorry mom" he hugged me again. I smiled and wiped the traitor tear from my face "I hope that's the case because I am going to give you a break. As of now you are no longer on restriction and I will call your two grandmothers and let them know. Please do not make me regret this." He jumped up hugged me one more time then kissed my cheek "I promise and I love you and thank you. I always said you were the best now I know it thanks." I laughed and kissed his cheek "Calm down and head to meet the family I will call in the next couple of minutes." He kissed my cheek and ran out the door.<p>

I was laughing when I felt strong caring arms wrap around my waste and pick me up carrying me back to the make shift bed on the other side of the room. I laughed harder and kissed my strong beautiful man as soon as we were lying next to each other. "Thank you" Paul said smiling which confused me "For letting him off the hook," he explained. "Why" I asked confused to his statement. "Because I think first of all you were a little strong on him and I did not say anything because I did not want to step on your toes. I also saw how worried and how much he fretted for them whole twelve hours you here out of it. I really think he is sorry and he will not do it again," he smiled at me and I kissed him. "Well I am glad to know you agree with me and next time please tell me what you are thinking when it happens, I want to know."

We stayed on our make shift bed all night just snuggling and watching movies. Well we probably missed more movies with our make out sessions than we actually watched but we had fun. I was actually feeling like I was in my teens again and loved it. When I woke up the next morning I thought about how much fun I had last night just kissing and feeling and how much I missed out on growing up. I also made a decision that even though Pam was the next Queen of the pride I was not going to push her and make her grow up fast like I had too. I was always the one with the responsibilities from the time I was ten I was always an example and had to act way older than I was and I would never let that happen to my daughter.

**Thanks to ****winxfan16**** for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

Please please please review.


	21. Chapter 21

I want to thank everyone for the hits and favorites and alerts I love that we are over 1000 hits. I do have one favor please review I need to know what you're thinking

At the moment I am sitting in Pop's office waiting on him to come home. It has been almost two weeks since Damian came to my new home and disturbed my life once again. I talked to mom and Mike about what I should do next about this situation. _Mike said "well little angel" which is the nickname he has called me most of my life "I think you should get Eddie and Jazz to go with you." My mom then said "I agree but I would talk to Carlisle about taking them it is his family. Also do not fight with Paul when he says he is going you can't just leave him behind. " I smiled and looked back up at my big brother whose lap my head was laying in and he was massaging my head "I want you to go with me" I almost whined I never felt vulnerable since becoming the queen but with my ex I felt like a little kid and I needed my protector. Mike smiled at me and said "you need to let me know when your leaving so I can work it in." I smiled and nodded my head and leaned up and kissed his cheek before returning to our previous positions. "Baby, you know me" my mom looked at Mike and he nodded "we are leaving tomorrow but we are only a phone call away." I smiled and looked up at her "I know and I will miss you but I understand you both have lives," I looked both of them in the eye "I love you both so much." They both got on a plane the next day and I have talked to them every day over the last week._

I was brought out of my musings when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw Eddie standing there with his arms crossed glaring at me "What do you want Eddie" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are you blocking me" he whined "only Bella is allowed to do that" he actually looked to be pouting. I laughed "Well because my thoughts are private now leave me alone" he did not move "fine when Pop's gets here I will tell him that you are telling me I cannot have private thoughts" he glared at me even harder before storming out of the room. Right as he was going to slam the door I heard Pop's say "I would not slam that if I was you" then I heard Eddie huff and Pops entered the room.

"Sorry" Pop's pointed at the door "about him." I smiled "don't worry I am used to teenage tantrums" I said the last part a little louder and he laughed. "Well baby girl what are you here for. " He smiled "not that you have to have a reason" he said as he hugged me. I laughed "Well there is actually a reason" I said as we sat "well you know what happened the other day I can't leave it that way." He looked at me with his eye brow raised so I went on "I can't stick to the order that he can't see his own family and I also want and need to know why he came here." He was quiet so I kept looking at the floor "why" he asked and I looked up. I sighed "I still love him on some level and I know it sounds crazy. The real reason I'm here is to see if I can take Jazz and Eddie with me." He smiled "well I am glad this is not going to be an argument I was actually going to insist on you taking at least one of them," he smiled. I laughed and he finished "I want you to be careful around him" MeiMei knocked and then came in. We both smile at her and the two of them kissed before she turned to me "Uh, baby I do not think you going after him is a good idea you have to think of the kids and Paul." I nodded "I know Paul is going and I was wondering if you two could keep the kids the couple of days we will be gone." They both smiled and I knew that I had them.

When we walked out into the hallway Eddie stormed into the hall "Dad, there is no way." Pop's stopped and turned towards him "I can and I am." Eddie tried "but" when MieMie put her hand up "there is no but you will go," she paused but found no answer "Do You Understand," she growled. I've known MieMie for a long time now but never heard her growl like that and I take it neither has my brother. 'Wow, that's a first' he glanced at me and nodded "Yes mom," he huffed then went back to his and Bella's room.

I shook my head and smiled at my adoptive parents "I could never figure out why you call him the baby boy of the family until now. I am so used to how mature he acts that it takes me by surprise when he does something a teen would. Paul and Eddie surprise me more every day." MieMie smiled "well at least yours will grow out of it for good he is like that forever because of when he had to be changed." I nodded and we all were laughing walking down the steps. When we reached the bottom I hugged and kissed both of them "thank you once again and I will be letting you know the details soon. I love you both so much." They both smiled and we all hugged again before I left.

As I walked to the car I heard Jake "Dawn, wait up" he said as he jogged over to me from the woods. I leaned against the side of the porch and smiled as he enveloped me in his arms. "Hey, Jake what's up" I asked as we pulled apart. He chuckled and said "Well, I was just wondering when your leaving" I raised an eye brow "so I know when I will be in charge of everyone" he explained. I was still confused "why would me leaving have anything to do with you and the pack." "Sam is going…" I stopped him and shook my head negative "he and Paul and Jared all say yes" he continued. Embry came out of the woods next "Hey Dawn, Jake" Emb walked up and hugged me "I'm going too" he smiled at me. "Oh no, no, no" I huffed "Eddie, Jazz, Mike, and Paul is enough I am not taking all of you period." Jake said "Well, you need to go tell Sam and Paul not me." Embry looked so hurt "I want to meet Missy you promised when you went home I could." I laughed and walked up to him "Emb, calm down I am not going home" I thought for a minute "at least not this trip and when I do I promise you will be able to go is that ok with you" I smiled and was cupping his face in my hands. He smiled back and cheered "yes, I knew you would not break your promise" he hugged me again and said into my ear "love you dodo." I had tears in my eyes, but still smiled, that was my great grandpas nick name for me. I have not heard it in so long and I always felt so loved when I did. A few minutes later I walked to my car and drove the long way home.

**Thanks to ****winxfan16**** for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

Please please please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to ****winxfan16**** for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

Please ,please, please review

_The next week was spent getting prepared to leave and be gone for at least a week. MieMie had decided that it would be better for the kids to be kept in their home and even though I argued I lost. Pop and her would stay here with my kids when I asked about their own kids Pop's chuckled "Bella will be in charge and were only a minute or two away if something happens, don't worry, baby girl." I smiled and dropped the subject I knew I was not changing their minds. My mom's prediction of Paul demanding he come came true and he is now also packed to go. The argument with Sam was the hardest on both of us. I eventually compromised "Sam, I am so sick of arguing with you" I sighed "fine you can go but only Paul and you no one else," he smiled in victory "But only you two Jared can help Jake, period." Jared started to argue but with one glare I shut him up and Emb stopped arguing with me after the talk at the Cullen's. _

"Mom, I want alone time tell them to leave my room," I looked up at Nick once I came back to the present. "Honey, why are you so upset" I asked as I stood up and walked over to him "Did something happen." He shook his head and signed "The noise and people are too much, please, I just want alone time." I smiled and told him to go up to my room and lock the door and I would make sure no one bothered him. I often wonder if he has some kind of underlying condition because he has always had a tendency to have his senses overloaded. I sighed as I walked into Nicks room "What are you guys up to" I asked staring at Nate. He shrugged his shoulders "Nothing we just came in to ask him if he wanted to go play catch." He made it sound so innocent but he knows how his brother feels at times. "OK but when he told you to get out why did you not leave and why you are still in here now" I practically growled. "He's crabby like you" Maurice said as he rushed out of the room I glanced at him but turned back to my other son. "Nathanial," he grimaced and I took a deep breath I knew I had to settle down "You know how Nick gets at times and when he asked you to leave you should have left" I said through clenched teeth. I stopped to take a few more deep breathes and calm myself more.

I just stood still taking deep breaths till I was calmer and could talk this out with him. I realized he said nothing and looked over at him he was sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the floor. I sighed and walked over and sat next to him. He looked over up and I could tell he was on the verge of tears "Mom, I am so sorry I did not mean to make Nick feel like that. I am just so sick of having to be the one that always has to be perfect. I wish I could act like Nick…." I stopped him and moved closer to him "Honey, I love you so much and I never expect you to be perfect. " I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug "I'll apologize to him and I will tell Maury that we can't act like that" he mumbled into my shoulder. "That would be nice" I said as I pulled back so I could look in his face "You know you're going to be an adult soon and do you think that what you did to your brother would be ok for an adult to do to someone." He shook his head no and looked at the ground then up at me then started to stand up and offered me his hand. I looked at him confused but took his hand and he helped me stand then said "I want to show you something," we walked to his room and he started up the computer and carried it to the bed and we sat next to each other. "I found something I think you need to read I think maybe both Nick and Maury may have this" he said as he turned the computer towards me.

I sat for a good while after that and read about Autism and Asperger's. I never heard when Paul, Seth and Pam walked back in but jumped and screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. All three of them started to laugh and I just glared and pointed my waging finger at the two guys. "Hey I wanted to let you know we were here but he said it would be funnier to see how far we could sneak up on you" Seth said pointing at a disbelieving mate. "Daddy told me I had to be quite" Pam said wiggling in Seth's arms till he set her down. She ran to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and a big hug "Sorry we scarred you mommy but it really was daddy's idea" she looked back at her dad and laughed. My gorgeous boyfriend threw his arms in the air and said in a mock horror "Everyone is turning on me" and started towards out daughter. She giggled and called her wolf and he came running and scooped her up and ran out the front door. I laughed and then tried to get serious but ended up giggling and kissing my wolf before i sat me on his lap. I was in bliss kissing my man when I heard a gagging noise and looked up, it was my little man. "That's gross" he stated and I smiled "Is there a reason you are here other than to tell me that." He laughed "Yep can I play catch" I nodded and was going to resume where I left off when Paul said "Is there something else buddy." He nodded his head but said nothing me and Paul looked at each other than back to our son. I climbed off of my personal warmer and walked over and knelt in front of him. He whispered in my ear "Can Nate come too" I looked at him confused. It took me almost a minute to understand "Yes he can. Tell him we will talk later but go out and have fun now" he hugged me than ran up the steps.

I felt his strong warm arms wrap around me and I melted into my loving partner. "You ok," I nodded "I take it Nate and you had another disagreement." I giggled "You say that like it happens all the time" I looked up into his eyes "Well it seems to be more lately. I can't imagine how much you two are going to be at it after his birthday in two weeks." I smiled and shook my head "Well I hope it's less I am going to have a long talk with him tonight." I thought for a few seconds "I guess he is going to act his age or I will have to get harder on him" I sighed "And I don't want to go there again." He raised an eye brow. We pulled out the sofa bed and curled up before I started to explain. "Ok you see when I first got the two boys they were so traumatized that they clung to me all the time. After months of working with them I got them to finally quit clinging. That is when they both started to do anything to please me and make sure they were always on their best behavior but it did not last. After about a year of that Nick kind of went into a cocoon and would not talk or make eye contact or anything he was way worse than compared to now. Nate on the other hand started to kick up fits and totally disobey me and my parents it got so bad at eight years old the police brought him home for vandalism. I had to put him through months of counseling and behavior classes. At first he got worse and I figured he would end up in jail but I decided that I was not going to wait. I put a lock on his door and bars on his windows and took everything and I mean everything out of his room and when he did something wrong I locked him in there for a day or two." I sighed and Paul rubbed my back and kissed my temple "At first he would kick and hit the door and then after the first couple of hours he would lay at the door and scream and then it would turn into him begging and crying. It killed me but with the help of his counselor and the reinforced room he started behaving. The counselor said in a way he was pushing me to see if I would abandon him. I feel like its starting again and I don't know if I can handle it if it does not stop when we come back I guess I will have to talk to MieMie about doing a room in the same way." Buy the time I finished tears where streaming down my face and I cried into my warming blanket until I fell asleep on his chest.

The next thing I heard was a knock and I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. I looked at the clock and realized I slept a little over three hours and it was now five thirty. "Yes" I said looking towards the door "Who is it." I heard a sigh "It's me mom," he paused "Nate." I snickered "Come in" I said as I sat up on the bed. When I looked up at my sons face it looked like we had one of our big arguments or fights or even maybe a day of dealing with him back then. I patted the bed and he walked slowly towards it and sat on the edge. He looked at me with tears streaming down from his eyes "Mom please don't make a room." He put his head in his hands and started crying harder "I'll behave, I won't cause scenes please" he took a deep breath and calmed a little "I will even listen to Paul well I kind of already did." I looked at him a little confused "He said I could not come up here till close to supper and I didn't." Then he was wiping his face with his hands he mumbled in a whisper "Including him yelling at me." I reached over and pulled him further on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. After he settled down I pulled his chin up so he was looking at me "Did I hear that last part correctly" he tried to play like he did not understand but then nodded and curled up into my side. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair this is the moments I loved with my kids. That's when it hit me that Nick was supposed to be in my room "Where is your brother?" "In his room" he answered "Paul told him if he did not leave he would carry him out" I frowned I would have to have a talk with a third person I see. "Can you go get him and I can talk to both of you at once." He nodded and got off the bed and headed out of my room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to winxfan16 for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**.

That was a long night of talking and setting boundaries and handing out punishments. In the end I talked to the two boys until one in the morning eating dinner in bed. I told the boys that I would not take their behavior any more that they were both turning seventeen soon and had to act their age. I also talked to Nick and we decided to visit Pop's friend that worked with Asperger's syndrome and autism. Nate asked if we could start going to counseling again and I agreed he said he wanted to get along better as a family, including Paul, and I agreed. Nate also admitted that he did not really treat Paul with respect or accept him like he did Seth because he was afraid he would take me away and I promised that would never happen they always come first. I also put Nate on restriction for what happened earlier in the day and got no argument, to my surprise, maybe he is going to start behaving better. They both apologized to each other and hugged and then to me. They both told me how much they missed the pride and family and wanted to see them. I told them I had to take care of the Damien situation first and then we would discuss going home maybe for Christmas break. Since I was leaving the next day they both slept in bed with me one curled into each side.

Nick curled into my left side and Nate on my right Nick almost instantly fell into a sound sleep but I could tell Nate was still awake. I bent my head down and kissed his hair "Honey, what's the problem." He sighed and pressed himself closer to my side and mumbled into my side "Mom, I don't want you to go. What if something happens? What if you and Paul decide to get married and not come back" I could feel him shaking and could tell he was crying "What if the plane cr…" I stopped him and pulled his chin up to look at me "What did I tell you earlier about me and Paul, you kids come first. I love you all more than my own life and nothing is going to happen or your aunt the pixie would have seen it. Now, please quit fretting about it, I will be home and if I ever marry Paul all four of my beautiful angels will be there." He smiled and laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around him and within minutes he relaxed and fell asleep. I played there for a while after just thinking about everything that has happened since we moved here and knew it was time to head home to see my pride and family. The more I thought of Paul and what he said to my boys the more mad I got at him. I knew he was probably just trying to help, but he was wrong. I knew the relationship between my two oldest and my mate would be the hardest but I never in all my days expected him to threaten my boys.

When we woke the next morning the boys went to their rooms to take a shower. As I was walking towards my bathroom to take one I felt warm arms wrap around me and his woodsy sent took over my senses. I turned in his arms and glared at him "What" he looking at me confused "did I do something …wrong" he asked. I huffed "you threatened both of _my boys" _I pushed him back for good effect "and you ask me did I do something wrong" I scuffed at him and turned towards the bathroom. I was just about to shut the door when he stuck his foot in it "can I at least explain" he looked a little bit pissed and I did not understand why. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked over towards the shower doors and he came in and closed the door. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bath tub and I sat on the toilet lid. "I am not sorry" I raised and eye brow "I am sick of how upset you get over those two" he stopped to think "if I learned one thing from Sam it's you always respect women special the woman of the house." I nodded and he continued "would Mike or your dad let your sons act or talk to you like they have been well mostly Nate but still." I knew they would not let it get anywhere near where it has been lately. I smiled "No and I understand where you were coming from" I sighed "but screaming at and threatening them is not helping me. I told you about the room in trust I did not want you to go to him with it, I would never do that again no matter what I said. To let you know he tried to lie to me about you yelling at him." He looked confused "Nick would not say anything when I finally got something out of him it was all in sign for hours. It was almost one when he was curled into my side that he finally spoke. I was seriously thinking of cancelling our trip today. Nate begged me not to build the room he was almost hysterical at one point telling me he would go live with my parents or MieMie and Pops if that would help." He held up his hand "Ok I get it I went overboard neither one of them would even look at me when I passed them in the hall. I will talk to them and I will leave punishments up to you." I shook my head "Honey, no I just… next time please include me before you do something like that with them, ok" he nodded. "Anyways, when we come back we are going to start counseling as a family, including Sam and Emily, at Nate's request and Nick is going to go see that doc that Pop's suggested." A beautiful smile graced his lips "I take it I am included in that counseling" I nodded "I am glad you're not mad anymore" he said "I am going to take the bags down stairs and let you take your shower, love you." Before he walked out "Paul I love you too but I am not exactly happy right now," I sighed "why do all three of you have to work on my nerves. I am going to take a shower so go on but tell Seth I need to talk to him when I am done" he frowned and nodded before walking out.

I

I took a long hot relaxing shower and then after getting dressed I called Seth up stairs. After he entered the room I called Pop's and MieMie and put the speaker phone on and I explained everything from last night. "The only exception to the grounding is that Seth can take the boys out for a game of catch once a day so they have their brother time." Seth smiled and I smiled back MieMie and Pops said they would be over soon. I got up and gave Seth a hug before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Paul made us all an omelet, which was delicious. After I ate I went into the back yard and played a game of baseball with the kids and then played a card game of go fish before going to get ready to leave. After changing and making sure I did not forget anything I went back down stair to say goodbye to my babies. Mike had come sometime in the night and went to MieMie and Pop's and slept there and then came here with them while I was in my room. I hugged and kissed all of my kids and got promises of best behavior, I could only hope, then I hugged MieMie and Pop's they said "the boys are waiting at the airport" in unison and we laughed. I hugged them all one more time before jumping on mikes back and being carried out of the house. Paul walked out behind me laughing his head off. When I jumped off of my brothers back I turned on my mate "and what is your problem" I asked as I put my hands on my hip. Paul looked confused and Mike mumbled 'you're in trouble now' so I spun and got in the car and ignored them all the way to the airport. "Honey please talk to me, I'm sorry for upsetting you we can talk about this whole past two days in counseling" Paul said as I got out of the car "Baby girl you are acting like a kid talk to us" Mike said. I walked up towards my other two brothers 'you keep your mouth shut I want them to think before they make me mad' I thought towards Eddie "you are being cruel" Jazz whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I smirked at him and mouthed 'shut it I will talk to them in time' he shrugged and smiled.

"I do not know what is going on with the three of you" Eddie pointed at the Mike, Paul, than me "but you better figure it out. I am not doing anything to make mom mad" he said as he started towards the plane. "Yeah, I agree with him" Jazz said pointing at his brother "Dad and Mom said if we cause problems or upset you" he looked at me "we won't be happy" I laughed. "Well glad to know that" I smiled "I will have to thank them when we get home." They both groaned "Please, we all know you're the favorite don't start trouble." I laughed and got on the plane "what does that mean" I heard them ask Paul and Mike. Mike chuckled "knowing our loving sister I would try to stay on her good side." "Which we better get back on" Paul mumbled. I laughed "boys lets go load the plane and let's get in the air" I heard all four of them mumbling "NOW, the sooner we get going the sooner we will be home." Within a few minutes the plane was loaded and Jazz was in the pilot's seat and Eddie was in the other seat up front and the other two were sitting with seat belts on. The plane started to move and it was not until then that it hit me "Oh my Gosh" I sad and curled into the corner of the couch and held on to the arm for dear life." Everything that could go wrong started to go through my mind as I started to remember how afraid I was of flying.

**That little button on the bottom is for letting me know what you think. I love all the hits but I would love more reviews**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to winxfan16 for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize**. _**I really need reviews on this chapter I start it out in Jaspers Pov let me know what you think of the change.**_

Jazz's Pov

Right as I was starting to lift off of the ground I was hit with a wave of fear that for most would be totally overwhelming and it was close to taking me over. Trying to concentrate I thought 'hey bro go back and see what is going on someone is panicking.' Edward nodded and got up and headed to the back "Jazz sends some relaxation waves towards our sister" I did and felt a little relief. "Honey, you need to calm down" I heard Paul trying to coax her but it was not working. "I knew she got on the plane to easy" I heard mike mumble. "You knew she was afraid of planes and never told anyone" Paul growled. "Don't we have enough to worry about. You two fight when we land" Edward yelled. "Stop yelling your making it worse on her" I growled. We were only in the air for a few minutes when the flight tower came over and told me to put on my phone Mom wanted to talk to me I told him I would and thanked him. As soon as I knew he could not hear me I groaned "Edward, mom wants us to put our phones on so go ahead and call her back since I'm flying." Edward and I started to argue over who should call until Mike spoke up and said he would call.

He dialed the phone and mom picked up on the second ring and growled "What is going on with my baby girl?" Mike cringed "MieMie calm down" Mike said in a calming voice "She is having a panic attack maybe you can talk her out of it." "Oh my gosh," she sounded panicked "Put the phone by her." Mike walked over and held the phone to her ear. "Baby girl its MieMie you need to calm down you're going to make yourself sick if you don't relax. Let Jasper help you just breathe and let the calm waves help you" mom instructed and I started throwing the calm waves even more at my baby sister as I noticed her start calming down.

Dawn's POV

As I listened to MieMies instructions and let Jazz start calming me down I felt so much better and took the phone from the hand that was holding it at my ear. She started to sing pieces of all my favorite songs and I sank down into the couch and listened to her and let Jazz's waves of calm take over my body till I slipped into a restful sleep.

I woke up as we were landing at our destination. Before I was fully awake I had all four guys around me asking me if I was ok. "I am fine guys" I moaned "Thanks Jazz" I smiled and stood up and stretched. "No problem but wish you would have told me beforehand" He answered as he hugged me. It was not until we were off of the plane that I noticed Sam was not with us. I looked back at Paul who had me wrapped securely in his arm "Where's Sam" I asked. Paul smiled at me "God I am so glad you are ok and he did not come because he said if one of the kids needed to be picked up he is on the list and could easily go get them." I smiled before kissing his warm soft lips it started as a peck but soon was very involved until I heard someone clear their throat and then pulling me away from Paul. I growled as I looked up at my older brother "Mike." he shook his head and kept leading me away from my mate. I froze and glared at him "Who do you think you are? I may be your younger sister and you may be able to still tell me what to do for the most part but not everything? You will not take me from my mate like that and if I want to make love with him right here…" I stopped with my brother's glare I knew I went too far. I was not going to admit being wrong though so I walked back to Paul and he tenatavley wrapped his arms around me again.

Mike pointed at me "We will talk later" he said as he stormed off to one of the two waiting cars with my other two brothers following. 'Try to calm him down, tell him I'm so sorry' I placed in both their heads Eddie nodded once and Jasper froze for a second before nodding and they continued on their way. Once they pulled away and we reached our car I sighed and sank into my mates embrace. As I got into the passenger side Paul looked skeptical but climbed into the driver's seat. "You ok," he asked as he started driving I shook my head negatively "Is it Mike?" I nodded "Yeah I went way over a line back there. I know what I did was wrong but he is going to demand I come back home when we get back to Washington. When I refuse he will call mom and tell her what just happened and most likely she will order me back and I won't have any choice." I was crying by the time I was done talking and he pulled over trying to wipe away my tears "Well honey if that's what happens I will just pack my stuff and come with you Sam and Jake will understand." I shook my head "You don't understand you won't be allowed there if Mike thinks that you are a bad influence. My mom is the queen and has the power but my brother raised me for the most part and my mom will follow whatever he says is best for me. She might like you but when he tells her what we were doing and then what I just said and threatened to do she will think you and the pack are a bad influence on me and especially the kids." I said all of this in between sobs and tears.

I did not even realize he had got out of the car until I felt him pulling me out and handing me his cell phone as he wrapped his arms around me. I raised an eye brow and stared at him "Call your mom and tell her everything and we will explain." I smiled and thought for a minute and then called I told her everything stressing that my dear brother physically pulled me from Paul's arms. She asked to talk to my mate and I handed him the phone he told her everything from my panic attack on. My mom got back on with me and told me she understood but I better never act or talk like that again. I apologized and hung up with her. Thanks to the loving man that was holding me in his arms my brother was not going to have any ammunition against me to get me to go home.

We stood there with him holding me for a few minutes before we got back in the cars and drove the rest of the way to the hotel we were staying in. Mike was standing outside the one door waiting on me I took a deep breath and was going to step out of the car when I felt Paul's hand around my wrist. I looked over at him with a raised eye brow "I don't trust him he is not thinking straight" I smiled. "Honey, he is upset yes but he loves me and that is why he is acting so mad" I sighed "He will never hurt me." He shook his head I sighed again 'Eddie come out side and bring Jazz' I yelled in my mind and they came out of the door next to the one my brother was standing in front of and both quickly walked over to the car. Paul and I got out and Paul stood in between me and my brother "Ugh, will you two" I pointed towards Jazz an Eddie "tell him" I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist "that the big bad brute over there will not hurt me." Jazz concentrated for a few seconds "Well to be honest he is so pissed I would not let him take Alice anywhere without me." I frowned "I don't want you going anywhere with him till he settles down" Paul almost demanded and Eddie shook his head in agreement "He needs time to chill before he is thinking straight." Mike stormed off into the night mumbling to himself.

Me and the boys went into the room that the two came out of earlier. Paul and I curled up on the one bed and the two boys stretched across the other bed and couch. I curled into Paul and we flipped through the channels till we found a cooking show. I was completely comfortable wrapped in the arms of my personal sauna when there was a knock on the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Jazz got up and walked over to the door before turning to me, I nodded, then he opened the door. Mike walked in he looked around the room then back to me "We need to talk" I knew there was no way to get around it, just by the tone he used, so I nodded and started getting out of the bed. Paul pulled me back and shook his head "No way…." I stopped him "Babe, listen he is my brother and we are not going far" I kissed him "I will be fine, Promise" I kissed him once more before he released me. "You are not to take her any further than the next room" Paul ordered Mike "There better not even be a scratch on her when she comes back here bro" Eddie added. Mike nodded and we walked out the door and down to the next door which he opened and let me enter first. I walked in and sat on the bed waiting for him to start.

He walked back and forth a few times before sighing and flopping in the chair across from the bed. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before he spoke "Mom called," he looked up at me. I nodded for him to continue "I'm sorry, I had no right to pull the two of you apart but please don't do that around me, a lot" he made a grossed out face. I laughed "Well I'm sorry too I should have never talked to you like that, no matter how mad I was, I…" he stopped me. "Quit taking the blame, you had every right to get pissed, I would have done the same" I smiled and walked across the room to him. He opened his arms and I sat in his lap like I used to when I was younger and I laid my head against his chest. I still feel like a five year old girl when I am with him, always protected, and always getting corrected.

We sat there for a few minutes, just taking in the quiet. I knew how Mike was acting that mom and him got into it. "What did she say," I finally asked he shook his head "Oh come on, you don't get this quiet and thoughtful unless you get into it with mom." When he did not answer I sighed "Mike please just tell me," I looked him in the eye. "I know how she can get," I paused. "Yeah, she is like me and we both go overboard when it is about you." He looked down at me and I smiled and nodded he kissed my forehead "You know me to well, angel girl," he sighed "You know I like Paul, a lot, and I think he is perfect for you. I promise to try to be more understanding" he was running his fingers through my hair and massaging my head like he always did when we would talk "But please, no make out scenes in front of me, please." I smiled, then kissed his cheek "First off, the way we grew up we had to know each other. Second, thank you, he is the best and I love him. Lastly, I will try not to be too gross around you, I love you." He smiled "Ok, if we should know each other, so well, how did I not know you would call mom." I laughed, "Because, it was not my Idea, it was Paul's. When I told him what was going to happen he told me to call mom and head you off." I stayed curled into his chest afraid to look at him "I'm not mad angel; I just cannot believe you got the jump on me. I will have to tell Paul not to make suggestions like that to you" we both laughed and hugged. I was so comfortable in my spot that we sat there and talked for a while then sat in silence again. After a while I sighed "I guess I should get back before the three of them have a heart attack." He laughed "That is not possible for two of them" I laughed and nodded before getting up to walk back to the other room.

When I opened the door a nervous Paul was waiting for me. I went into his open arms as he glared at my brother. I smacked his arm "Paul" he looked down at me "Quit, nothing happened. I am fine, we just talked, and it was actually nice." I smiled at my brother "I felt like a little girl again just absorbing all of my big brothers love." He looked from me to mike and back then relaxed and hugged me then kissed me. When we pulled back my brother was making a face and I laughed "Sorry." He looked away from me to my handsome mate "Paul can we talk" he asked they both turned to me for permission and I laughed "Go ahead I think it would do both of you some good. Oh and Mike don't you even tell him what you said you would. He nodded "I was just kidding angel I would never do that" I smiled. They started to head out the door and I said "No fighting" as an order and they both huffed before closing the door.

Jazz came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I leaned back on him and looked up at him. "What" I raised an eyebrow and he motioned with his head to the door. When I still looked confused he said "I thought you did not use the order on Mike" I sighed. "Not often but I know how stubborn both of them are and I don't need any more trouble" I smiled. "Sis," Eddie said and I turned towards him "are you really ok." I smiled again and nodded "Yeah, we just talked" I sighed "I don't know what mom said or ordered but I know it was not pretty, just the way Mike was acting" they both nodded and we went back to watching TV. Eddie turned to me "Mom called, she wants you to call her back" I nodded. "She would not believe us when we said you where fine" Jazz spoke up. I laughed, "I will call her now" to mess with Eddy I was thinking of ways to sound panicked so she would freak out on the boys, when Edward growled. "Do not do that sis" he stared at me. I laughed "You are so gullible Eddie" I said as I dialed the number. I talked to her for about fifteen minutes before we hung up and flopping back on the bed.

We watched an hour of a movie that I was not paying all that much attention too before Mike and Paul came back into the room. They were both laughing and high fiving and fooling around with each other. I chuckled "I take it you two worked everything out like adults that you are." They both looked at each other and laughed before answering "Yes mom, don't worry" they said in unison. I tried to glare but I was too happy that they were getting along and ended up laughing. I fell asleep shortly after my heating blanket climbed into bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to winxfan16 for all your help on my story so far. Thanks to my readers. And once again I own nothing you recognize. _I really need reviews_

The boys hunted while the three of us slept and when we woke the three of us ate and then all of us showered and dressed before we left. Paul and I quickly discovered that my pixie of a sister had somehow got to our suite cases and we had hardly anything we packed. I put on the brown skinny Jeans and blue and brown sweater with my blue Ugg boots. I had to say that girl had some talent I looked great and would be warm. I slipped on my coat before we headed out of the hotel room.

When we got to the door of the house Damien was staying in I told the boys to stay behind me. I walked up the steps and knocked. I soon heard someone crossing the floor and then the door opened "Your majesty" he bowed, normally I would say that was not necessary, he deserved to show me some respect. "Can we come in" I asked sweeping my hand to the four behind me "We need to talk" I motioned between the two of us. He nodded and moved out of the way and we entered. I almost laughed when Paul came in and Damien bowed "your majesty" Paul smiled and looked at me. I pushed into all four of their thoughts 'Paul is my mate and future king in his eyes.' They all nodded and we sat around the small room.

Damien grabbed a kitchen chair and sat across from Paul and me. "Majesties why am I honored with such a gift" Paul looked to me and was about to say something when I stopped him. "Paul, do not even go there, and as for you" I placed one hand on my mate's chest and pointed towards my ex with the other "do not even try to act so innocent. I know the real you remember and you better never forget to show me all the respect in the world. Do you remember how you treated me?" He was staring at the floor "I know, I acted like an ass and I am sorry." I sighed "I am glad you realize that it was wrong and I hope you never do it again." He nodded and Eddy chuckled "Got that right, we" he motioned between him and Jazz "and our brother Emmett will hunt you down if we ever hear of just a fraction" he bent down in his face "UNDERSTAND" he growled. I almost laughed but held it in at the look of pure terror on his face as he nodded. Jazz stepped up beside Eddie and bent down "He asked you if you understood" he glanced up at him "Ye…Yesses" he stuttered. They both stepped away and looked at me to continue.

I took a deep breath "As you can see I have backup and believe me many of the pride and packs" I looked at Paul and he nodded "want to rip you apart because of what you did to me. The only reason you are alive is because I have all of them under my control and for some reason even I cannot explain I don't want any bad to come to you." He nodded "I would understand if you ordered them to kill me, my brother is on that list by the way." I smiled "I know Ray wanted me to order it right after I got back home. Thanks to my new family" I looked back and my two brothers "I was healed and returned home." I was thinking of what to say next when I heard the two of them growl and come around the couch in between us. "Boys," they both turned to look at me "What is going on?" They both looked back at him and started to walk towards him. "Enough," I yelled "Jasper, Edward back off now" they both stopped but did not move back "NOW or I will call MieMie." They both spun around "You wouldn't" Jazz spoke I glared "Fine" they both came back to my side. "Now one of you three better speak up and tell me what that was about" I looked between the three of them and got now answer. I huffed "Paul give me your phone" before he could move Eddie was in front of me. "He was thinking of kissing and holding you" Jazz spoke up "he was feeling all kinds of passion." Paul growled behind me and I kissed him whispering "Calm let me handle it."

I grabbed my mates had and we stood up he looked at me confused but followed without question. 'If you don't want to see something gross you better shut your eyes' I pushed at all three of my brothers. They all looked shocked and shut their eyes I smiled and walked up in front of the man I used to love and reached up and pulled my love of my life down to me and began kissing him. We kissed for about five minutes before we pulled back. It was one of the hottest and sexiest kisses I have ever had or given but it got the reaction I wanted. Damien looked like he was going to be sick when he looked up at me "My loving mate is the only one I will ever kiss from now on." He looked between us "I get it anyway I was thinking about when we first got together before I got stupid." "I loved you so much back then and for some reason I still feel something today" He was looking at the ground "Damien, look at me when I am speaking." He did and nodded for me to continue "Whatever it is that I am feeling is part of the reason I am here and the other part is your mother." His face became pained I could not figure it out at first then it hit me "She is fine calm down." He sighed and I could see the fear and sadness leave him. I forgot how close he was too his mom, a total mama's boy. "I know how close you are with her and was thinking about that order of no contact. I cannot keep it you will be allowed contact with your family. You still are out of the pride but if you can prove to me you changed you can be back in, but it is going to take me a long time to trust and believe you if that ever happens."

When I turned around to go and sit down I laughed "Mike you can open your eyes now" the other two already had theirs open. Eddie looked at me and was pushing a thought at me 'Thanks for nothing I saw it through his mind.' I smiled at him and said "I did what I could should have brought your wife if you wanted a black out." He laughed and pulled me into a hug "You should be glad I love you" he said before he let me go. I laughed "and you're afraid of upsetting MieMie" him and Jazz both grimaced and Paul and Mike chuckled. I turned "wWat are you two laughing about your just as scared of her" Jazz spoke as I went to sit. "Who is MieMie and why are you four afraid" Mike laughed. "She is our mom and she is scary when she is mad" Jazz said. We sat and talked for a while longer and I told him the order for my family, the pack, and pride still stands. He said he understood and would prove he has changed and he deserves my trust. I did not think that could ever happen but I would let him try if he wanted.

When we were back at the hotel I looked at my two brothers with powers and smiled. They both laughed and I stopped putting my hands on my hips "Speak, tell me what you two know" Paul stopped my rant by wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. With his warm lips still on my skin he whispered "give them a chance to speak before you pounce" I huffed and motioned for them to spill. All three of my brothers chuckled before Jazz said "Impatient much." I glared and he shook his head "as far as I can tell he was being honest and he truthfully wants to prove that he is different to you. He also feels a deep regret and sorrow for hurting you so bad" he shrugged "maybe he is changed. What did you get from him bro.?" Eddie smiled "about the same he kept thinking how he just wanted to make you see the real him. He wants to show you what he did was not the true and honest him the sweet loving guy is the real him." "I know none of you knew him before but he was the best person back then I hope that is the real him but I have my doubts he got a lot of proving to do. I don't plan on letting him in any time soon probably not for years and that includes the pride" I leaned into Paul and he walked us to the bed. We both lay down and in no time I was in dream world.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sitting in a hospital bed holding an innocent baby I was crying harder than the little bundle could ever. I looked up at a pissed off Paul "Baby, please believe me I did nothing with him," I got out in between sobs. I put the baby in its crib thing and started to walk to him but he stopped me when he put his hands up. "I don't want to hear it I should have known when we went to see him I should have seen how you two acted…" I stopped him "Paul would you please…." He stopped me "I am done we are through I should have never messed with a thing like you" he said as he walked out the door. "Paul, Honey no please I love you so much Baby I will put him up for adoption Please I need you" I cried. I could then hear someone begging me to wake up._

I felt someone shaking me and heard them saying my name over and over and I quickly woke up gasping for air. "Baby, please calm down" Paul whispered as he held me close and rubbed my back in circles "I will never leave I love you, please calm down." I looked up at his eyes that only showed me love, concern, and worry and I sighed and curled into him laying my head on his chest "that dream was terrible" I whispered hanging on to him for dear life. He started placing little kisses on my hand and arm "You want to talk about it?" I thought about it for a minute before sighing. I knew if I did not tell him it would eat me alive. "Well, I dreamt I had his baby and you were so mad that you said you were done and that we were through." I cried harder and barley got the rest out "you said you should have never messed with a thing like me." He grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I was looking him in the eye "Never and I mean Never going to happen, I love you too much, baby please don't worry about such stupid stuff, ok" he said as he put a gentle kiss on my lips with his warm, soft and flavorful ones. I nodded before curling back up and in a while his massage made me fall in to a deep and restful sleep.

The next thing I knew my beautiful mates lips where back on mine. I might have been mostly asleep but a good way to wake up was to be kissing someone so handsome. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly depend the kiss till it was almost erotic. I was brought out of my bliss by someone clearing their throat. I pulled back and glared at my protective older brother with a raised eye brow. "I said keep that kind of stuff away from me" he whined. I smiled "Hey I cannot help it that if my handsome boyfriend knows the best way to wake me up" he gave me one of his 'oh no you did not' looks, I laughed. "If you did not want to see us making out than guess what, don't watch" I said as I leaned in for another kiss. Paul hesitated before joining in the kiss we went way deep again, until when we pulled back we were gasping for air.

When I turned all three of my annoying brothers where standing there with their eyes closed and ears plugged. I grabbed my mates hand and pulled him with me 'we are going to take a shower' I thought at all three of them. "TMI, UGH" All three yelled "now I got to wash my brain out with bleach" mike said as he ran out of the room. "If you three don't stay out of my business I am telling MieMie about all three of you" I said as I want to close the bathroom door. "We are leaving in an hour" Jazz yelled before he ran from the room shutting the door behind him.

I laughed as I turned on the shower and looked back at Paul. He was standing there with his mouth hanging open. I walked up to him and pushed it close. "Babe, what is the problem" I asked as he stared at me like I was crazy. I razed an eye brow "Uh…Umm…are you trying to make your brother hate me or should I say brothers" he asked me sounding dumbfounded. I started to laugh but after looking at his face I stopped and smiled "Babe if any of the three of them are mad at anyone it's me and guess what I do not care." He shook his head "If you say so, I am going to get my clothes ready while you shower just leave it run and I will jump in while your dressing." I shook my head and grabbed his wrist "NO way mister I told them we were showering and we are doing just that. I have to find different and new places to make out with my hot mate, now don't I." He laughed and shrugged we both started to disrobe and climb into the hot and steamy shower. He started to rub my to massage my shoulders and back with a sudsy rag. "Ohhh, that feels so good" I moaned as he worked his magic. When he was done with my back I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in for a very long, hot, and earth shaking kiss. When we pulled back we had to gasp in air to try to replenish our bodies. When we recovered I made him turn and started to massage and rub down his shoulders and back and he melted into my touch. When I finished we quickly washed our fronts before climbing out of the shower.

"AHHH" I screamed after walking in the bedroom and to my suitcase and I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I growled "UGH, What are you three doing in here" I growled as I realized it was my three idiots of brothers. "We were…" Mike started "just coming…" Jazz put in "to tell you we are heading out" Eddy finished. I pointed to the door "we will be ready in a few" I said before Yelling "NOW GET OUT." They all scurried out and I sat on the bed to get back my heart rate and breathing back to normal. Paul walked up to me as I stood and he wrapped his strong and warm arms around my waste and pulled me in closer to him. I melted into him and instantly felt better and whole again. "Let's get ready so we can get home to the kids" he said into my hair in between kisses. I smiled up at him before nodding and then had to pull myself out of his embrace long enough to get dressed. Soon we were on our way to the airport.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to winxfan16

After getting back home I settled back into my rolls as mom, Lawyer, Daughter, and girlfriend almost instantly. I loved being the one who took care of everyone. The weeks seemed to fly by with ease as I became more and more attached to the one person I always thought I would never meet. Paul could be so sweet and attentive but at times it was like he was just another one of my kids. Sam has become like another big brother to me and he has filled the dad roll for the boys quite well. Sandy a member of my pride and the therapist we went to back home started coming to Washington twice a month for a face to face session with all of us. All of our other sessions where over Skype and it was really helping us all adjust to our new life.

I still have to smile at how much my protector, Nate, tried his best to be on his best behavior during the first couple of weeks. He would do all of his chores and most of his brothers every day. He would also help with the babies including cleaning up after them. He tried to listen to Paul and not argue with him but that was just too hard sometimes and he would slip up. Once he did though he would go to his room and wait for me to come and talk to him. He is still trying hard just not quite as hard he quit doing Nicks chores but his behavior is so much better. I know at first this was because he was scared over the room but I think now he sees how happy it makes me.

The boy's birthday is in three days and I am on my way back home now from going to the store to get some supplies. I was jolted from my thoughts when my phone rang I answered as I stopped at the red light. "Hello" I answered after seeing the caller Id said it was from home I know it had to be bad because they all know not to call the cell unless something is wrong. "Mom, I'm sorry" Nate said in almost a whisper and I could tell he was near tears "all I was doing was cleaning up the playroom; I did not do or say anything I promise." I frowned "Honey, first off calm down, I am sure whatever is wrong we can work through it, ok." I heard him sniffle "Ok, but you got to get home to calm him down; he won't listen to me or Paul." I sighed "I am on my way, can you put Paul on" he agreed "and Honey I love you." "Love you too mom, here is Paul," he said before handing the phone off to my mate.

"Babe what do I do?" his panicked voice came through my phone. "Babe, First you have to take a deep breath," he did "Second tell me what is going on" I said and I heard him take a couple more deep breaths. When he was calmed a little he started "Honestly I don't know all of it. I know Nate was cleaning the play room and Nick was playing the game the next thing I heard was a scream. Then I heard Nick screaming at Nate that he ruins everything and before I could get in the room I heard a crash. When I walked in the game remote was through the television screen and Nick ran past me to his room now he is in the closet rocking." I sighed "the doctor said the episodes may come more often now that we are trying to change so much. Where is Nate at now?" "I think he went out back he is terrified that you are going to blame him. I don't think he did anything wrong, this time." "I am about fifteen minutes away. I took the coupe so it's going to take me a little bit longer than if I would have taken my baby. Call Sam tell him what is going on and have him take Nate there for a while. I will see you soon and tell Nate I am not mad at him. Maybe I will call Sandy and see if we can have a session tonight. See you soon love you." He said he loved me too before we hung up.

I went through the Dairy Queen drive through and grabbed a milkshake before pulling back on to the road. I worried all the way home about the scene I would find and my worrying was worth it because the whole house was in an uproar when I walked into the door.

"Mamma," my two babies come charging at me and I scooped them up "Nicky mean and bad" Pamela cried into my left shoulder and Maury just clung to my left side hiding his head in my neck. I sighed and walked over to the couch I sat with one kid on each knee. I rubbed their backs "It will be ok guys mommy will fix it, Ok." Maurice pulled back "make stay in dog house like Em" he cried before going back to burring his head in my neck. I smiled and kept rubbing their backs for a few seconds before grabbing the phone "Hey, momma what's up" Seth answered on the second ring. I chuckled he has been calling me that ever since I came back since in his words 'you will be my mom in law one day' "Hey well we have a scene over here can you come get the kiddos." He laughed "sure but what did Paul do this time" I shook my head they always assumed it was Paul. "Nothing that I know of its Nick" I answered "you at your moms." "No at Sam's that's why he and Nate have been locked away down the basement all day" He stated "I will be there in a second to get the kids." I hung up and before I even started to stand Seth was walking in and scooped both kids out of my arm then gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. "Let me know if you need me too I can take them to my mom's for the night, love you" he said before he shut the door. "That would be the best and I love all three of you" I said and I heard him chuckle.

**Please,**

**Please,**

**Please,**

**Hit **

** Button Below**

** Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

After Seth left with the kids I walked to Nick's room and started the cd him and his doctor made for relaxation. 'When you're ready to talk call me, Mom' I left a note on the front of his stereo after looking at my son rocking in his closet. I walked out of the room and closed the door to let him calm himself and come back to be with all of us. I knew now it was just a waiting game which just killed me, I hated to see my children upset, but I knew he had to come back on his own. I sighed and made my way down to the living room.

When Paul came into my sight I ran into his open arms. He pulled me close and held me while I cried into his chest. I could run the whole pride and never let my emotions get in the way but let one of my kids hurt or suffer in any way and I was a babbling fool. "Babe, you need to calm down" Paul whispered into my hair "How are you going to help him work through this if you're so upset?" I started taking deeper breaths and then followed his breaths as I listened to his strong heartbeat. I stayed glued to him until the tears stopped and I could breathe normal again. When I pulled back my beautiful partner smiled my favorite smile and kissed me softly.

He led me to the couch and sat me down on his lap. I curled up on his lap and placed my ear right above where his heart was beating. "Sweetheart, I know this is hard but just remember what the doctor said about the boys and how we have to try to treat them as normal as possible" he sighed "I hate to see them like that I could not even remember about the cd." I shook my head "That does not mean that I am better than you at this, honey, I just have been at it way longer. Before a couple of months ago I had no clue what they had or how to deal with it." I sighed and wiped the tears that where flowing again. "I just hurt so badly when they hurt" I curled into him again and we sat in silence for a long while.

When I was calm and strong enough to deal again I sat up "I think I should run and check on Nate. If Nick calls for me before I come back tell him I will be right back and I love him" I kissed him before I stood up. He nodded "I will, I think checking on Nate would be wise he was really upset over what happened. I think he believes you are going to be pissed at him and lay into him." I shook my head and got one more hug and a kiss from him before walking out the door and down to Sam and Emily's.

I knocked on the door and Embry opened it and pulled me into a hug which I returned "Everything ok" he asked as he released me. I shook my head negative "He has not calmed enough to talk yet. How are the kids?" He sighed "I feel bad for him and Emily took the kiddos to the store and Nate and Sam have been down the basement all day." I nodded and walked to the basement door and knocked on it "Leave us be" Sam used his Alpha and I chuckled. "I will not" I yelled "I need to see my son" I heard someone run up the stairs and the door flew open. "Mom, I am so sorry" my son said as he ran into my open arms. "From everything I heard you have nothing to apologize for" I said and kissed his head he clung to me and I could feel him sigh in relief. I led him to the back yard and sat at the pick nick table. He rested his head on my shoulder "When you talk to him tell him I am not mad and I love him so much." I smiled it still amazed me how they knew things about each other "I will and I love you please just relax and have some fun with the guys." He nodded and we hugged again before he headed back into his father's house as I began to walk home.

I felt the familiar pressure of someone wanting to contact me mentally so I opened the link and heard 'Mom, I am ready to talk' Nick thought at me. I smiled 'On my way honey be there in a couple seconds' and he pulled away. I sighed and walked the rest of the way to my home Paul meeting me at the door with his beautiful smile. "Hey beautiful, I missed you" he said as he pulled me into him holding me tight and kissing my lips lightly. "He has not called you" he pointed towards the steps "but he has been moving around." I smiled and kissed his lips one last time before unraveling myself from his grasp. "I know he contacted me" I said and my handsome mate raised an eye brow looking so confused. I chuckled and tapped my head before I thought 'Don't you know how special I am.' He nodded and kissed me once more before letting me go to my son.

I knocked on the door and cracked it open "Safe to come in" he chuckled "Yeah I think I'm done throwing things." He sighed "I don't even remember today and that is bad how I cannot remember a whole day. Mom, it scares me when things like this happen why can I not be normal like Nate?" I smiled "First off there is no such thing as normal and second everyone has to get over their own hurdles and I guess this is yours. As for the not remembering the day we will have to ask doc McCarther about it next week" I could tell how upset he was. I said all this before walking up to my shaking son and pulling him into my arms and he burst into tears "I hate this" he said between sobs as he held me tight. I sighed and just held him and let him cry and my resolve to start in on his punishment gone I decided to call the doctor tonight to see if we could get in earlier to talk about this.

When he calmed down I pulled back and held his face in my hands and whipped the tears away. "Baby, you don't remember what happened today at all" I asked. "The last thing I remember is you hugging us goodnight last night" he said while looking lost in thought. "Mom, what did I do' he asked 'you looked really upset when you came in here" he took a deep breath. I sighed and told him what Nate and Paul told me and he ran out of his room to look at the TV. When he came back in he looked defeated "I did that" he had tears in his eyes and his fist held tight "Everyone should hate me." I stood up shaking my head "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again and don't leave me again" but he was already slipping and he went to his bed. "I am going to go to bed love you" he said as he lay down. I smiled and walked over to him and kissed his forehead and made sure he was tucked in. I walked out of the room and into the waiting arms of my wonderful boyfriend.

When we got into our room I picked up my phone and dialed while lying in my beautiful mates lap. "Hello boss" Sandy answered and I sighed "What's up who's having a meltdown." Paul chuckled and I glared he held out his hand and I handed the phone over. "Hey Sandy its Paul we had an event with Nick this afternoon" he told her everything "and he says the last thing he remembers is last night when Dawn kissed them goodnight last night." She sighed "Um let me call Denny and see what he advice he has and I will call you guys right back" she paused "and Paul I know our queen get her to calm down and tell her none of this is her fault." Paul chuckled at my scowl "You know her well and I am already working on that. I know we have to be strong to help him through this." One he hung up I smacked him upside his head as I got off of his lap "Ow don't abuse me she's right" he grumbled as he lay back on the pillow.

_**thank you to my beta and just to remind you i own nothing you recognize please hit button at bottom and review**_


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing you recognize and have to thank my wonderful beta

It is now late November and we are all so excited to be heading back home to the Pride and family. Thankfully the Reservation school is closed till after the new-year for repairs because the roof caved in. This means we get to go for a whole month instead of a week. I cannot believe I have been gone for nearly nine months. I was going back with three new faces than I left with. Paul, Seth, and Embry were coming with me because when I originally only planned for the two Embry threw a fit. He reminded me of a five year old and he demanded I keep my promise. I at first told him I would not keep it because of his behavior but in a couple days he had begged and pleaded so much I gave in. For that I got a lot of complaints from my kids but I told them he was one of my best friends not my child or my underling to control so they needed to drop it.

After the incident last month with Nick we talked to the doctor and changed his meds and diet which has helped a lot. Sometimes I don't know if knowing what is wrong with the boys is for the best, in fact I think some parts of our lives has become more difficult since we found a name for what I always knew they had. Thanks giving is in a week and the boy flew out this morning to head back to my mom and dad's place. Paul and I were staying here to be with the pack for thanksgiving since we would not be able to be here for Christmas.

I am now on my way to talk to Sam, Jake and Pops about my plan for my whole family to be together for New Year's. When I walked out into the beautiful clearing I smiled at the three men that stood in front of me before running into Pops open arms and being wrapped in his secure arms. I rested against him as I started to reveal what was floating around in my mind. I turned in his arms to face the other two "Ok I have a plan and I am hopping it works." I looked up at pops 'Will you fly the family and the packs to Ohio for New Years' I thought to him. He nodded, smiled and hugged me tighter when I heard Jake whine "No fair I want to be in on the info." Pops laughed "Jake you sound like my son Emmett maybe you two shouldn't hang out any more." I laughed "Ok whiner I was thinking about the holidays and how Seth, Emb, the kids, Paul and I will be gone for Christmas and New Year and I wanted to be with my whole family." I paused and smiled up at my surrogate father "Pops, is going to fly all of you out to Ohio to so everyone can meet each other and then we will all be together for New Year's Eve and day." I smiled at them and Sam and Jake looked at each other "Everyone, including imprints?" Sam asked. I nodded and he smiled and both him and Jake high- fived. I laughed and Sam stared at me for a minute "What?" I laughed harder but soon got myself under control "You have been hanging out with our sons too much" he smiled "Never could I spend too much time with them." "Ok this is supposed to stay a secret till Thanksgiving got it" I pointed at my two brothers and they nodded. "I will come over tonight to announce it to the family ok" I asked as I hugged Pop's one more time ne nodded and kissed my hair before letting me go. Next thing I knew I was being engulfed in my two brother's arm and then I left for home.

When I opened the door it was a picture you had to see. "Seth was on the aero bed legs hanging over with Pam and Goldie on his chest and on the pullout my beautiful man was laid out with Maury and Blue on top of him all six were dead to the world. I smiled and walked over to the camera and took a couple of the scene before going up to take a long hot bath. I turned on the tap and headed to the bed room to grab my comfortable pajamas. I laughed when I walked back in the bathroom and saw both dogs sitting in the bubble bath I ran. "I take it you girls want to get beautiful? I asked" they both looked so excited it always was a shock to me how much they loved baths. So, I bathed both dogs before towel drying them and sending them both back down stairs to jump on the guys. I was cleaning the tub when I hear Paul yell "What the heck" and Maurice, Pam and Seth yell "sleeping be quite." I laughed and finished the tub.

As I was running another tub of water for me I heard the bathroom door open and Paul walk in. "What do you call this? He motioned to his soaked shorts and wet chest. I laughed "Sorry babe they wanted a bath and they probably wanted somewhere warm to sleep." He snorted and went into the bedroom to change. I climbed in the tub and started to soak five minutes late he walked back in changed and said "I am going down to Sam's he just called and said Em and Ness wants everyone there today" he started walking out and before I could ask where the kids where he turned "the kids along with both soaking wet dogs are sleeping on top of Seth. I do not know how he is sleeping but he is and Ness said let Seth sleep." I chuckled and said "I thought Sam and Jake were the Alphas and the ones to give orders." His head reappeared in the door "Don't you know them women are way scarier." I shook my head as I heard him walk down the steps and walk out the door.

I grabbed my cell and called Sam "Hello sis" he answered and I smiled. "Hey bro, um you're not telling the guys are you I want it to be a surprise." He chuckled "No" he whispered "as hard as it's been we have not told anyone including the wives." I laughed "ok that is good and Jake is not married." He chuckled "He acts like it." I sighed and made my voice sound all serious even though I was fighting back the laugher "Well, I guess I will have to talk to Em and my niece and tell them how miserable you both are." I heard his breath catch "you can't" I said nothing "please do you want to see us die a slow death if they leave us." I could not hold it no longer and started to crack up in between I got out "kidding." He growled "not funny, not funny at all" I just kept laughing so he hung up.

After I settled down I took a long hot relaxing bath, I was almost asleep when I heard Maurice yell "owe, hurt." I went to go see what was wrong when I heard Seth say in a louder and madder than I ever heard voice "you young lady know it's wrong to hit your brother now you can sit yourself in that corner now." "But Seth" she whined and he cut her off "NOW, go" I heard her start to cry but walk towards the other side of the room. I could hear her quite sniffled and Seth soothing Maurice trying to get him to calm down. When I could hear it was not working I got out of the tub and threw on my pajamas and headed down.

When I hit the bottom step my daughter started to get up "mommy" she whinnied again. "You sit yourself right back down until Seth tells you to move" I ordered. She sat back down and pouted and kept mumblings to herself. I walked over to Seth and opened my arms for my little by to come to me. He flung himself at me and I walked into the family or play room and sat in the rocker and motioned for Seth to follow. I started to rock rubbing my upset sons back as I whispered "its ok calm yourself."

Seth plopped down on the couch across from me and held his head in his hands "is he ok?" He sounded so nervous like he thought I would be mad at or blame him "he will be fine and it's not your fault." He looked up at me then sighed "I cannot believe she did that, I feel so bad for yelling at her." I smiled "Seth, I know it was hard but you did the right thing if you let her get away with bad behavior she will think its ok and go even further next time" I kissed my sons head who was starting to calm down but still clung to me "what exactly did she do." He looked puzzled "I really don't know" he paused "I remember hearing her say 'my Seth' before I heard the crack." Maurice looked up at me and signed "Pam angry I on" and he pointed to Seth before burying his head in my neck again. Seth sighed "Ugh, how do I handle this" he looked up at me with pleading eyes "I can't tell her I am not hers because its true but I also will not let her treat someone else like that." I sat there thinking for a minute "I think you need to tell her how much she disappointed you" I started "and tell her if she does it again I said I won't let her hang out with you no more." He looked at me in a panic "you can't…I won't" I sighed and stopped him "Seth calm down it's just a threat and believe me she won't push it because she knows I won't stand for it. When I speak to her I will back up your word and believe me I am going to be way harder than you" I smiled. He nodded and stood up and walked over to Maurice and me "hey buddy" he said and rubbed his back my son looked up at him and smiled then signed "It's not your fault" I smiled and interpreted "he says it's not your fault." Seth smiled "Thanks buddy I am going to talk to your sister" Maury nodded and curled back against me. "Seth" I said as he was about to leave the room "when you are done with her can you come take Maury for a couple while I talk to her" he nodded and walked out.

About five minutes later I heard the kitchen door and Paul's voice "babe where are you" he called. I smiled "Family room" I stood with my son in my arms and kissed him when he entered. "Daddy" Maury cried reaching for him so I handed him over. As soon as he was in his daddy's arms he curled into him and closed his eyes which made me smile more. Paul kissed his head and looked over to me and mouthed 'what happened' frowning and knowing something was wrong with his son. I sighed and was about to answer when Maury spoke "Pam gave booboo she mean." Paul looked at our son and up at me and I nodded "she hit him with something" I paused "mote" my son muttered. Paul was upset but before he could bellow for her I put my hand up "Seth made her sit in the corner and is talking to her now and when he is done I am going to have a talk with her." He relaxed and sat in the rocker with our son and rocked him till he was fast asleep. Not long after Seth walked in "Since Paul's back I am going to Sam's" I nodded "she is in the living room waiting for you." He looked somewhat relaxed but also a little upset I walked up and hugged him "you did the right thing don't let her guilt you" I whispered in his hear "she was wrong." When I pulled back he had he smile back "Thanks" he said before walking thru the kitchen.

When I walked into the living room I had to remember she had misbehaved because the sobbing girl on the couch almost broke my heart. I went into my pride mom instead of my feel sorry mom as the boys call it as I walked across the living room and sat in my chair. When she seen me she looked up at me "Mommy, Seth's mad at me" she cried curled in a ball on the couch. I sighed "well after what you did what did you expect?" I asked. She did not answer and kept her head buried in the pillow for a few seconds before she lifted her head and asked "how do I get him not mad it hurts" she pointed to her chest "when he mad." I sighed "I really don't know honey I guess you will have to talk to him about that. Right now, though, me and you need to have a talk." She looked at me a little alarmed but crawled off the couch and walked slowly towards me when I motioned to her. When she got to me I picked her up and she flinched before I sat her down on my lap. I smiled at her "I am very upset and disappointed in you right now but I am not going to give you a licking. That is this time next time you hit someone like you hit your sleeping brother you will not be able to sit down. Also I know Seth told you that I said next time you hit someone or even yell at someone because they are around him you will lose all contact with him." She looked down at her legs and I grabbed her chin making her look me in the eyes "Do you understand me young lady." She nodded with tears in her eyes "Yes mommy I am sorry" he wiped at her eyes "I am good from now on." I smiled at her "I hope so" I pulled her into a hug "I don't want to have to spank you or take you away from Seth because I love you too much but I will not allow that behavior" she nodded "good now you can go up to your room and I will come to tuck you in." She looked at me strange "What about supper" I shook my head "you are going to sleep without supper tonight" I said and she jumped off my lap.

She stomped her foot "No I WILL NOT I AM HUNGRY" she yelled at me and stared me down. "PAMELA" Paul yelled from the bottom of the steps I never seen him go up but he must have went up and laid our son in his bed. He lowered his voice into a hard icy voice that I have to say was scary "You young lady are not to talk to your mother like that" Pamela had fear in her eyes and did not know what to do. "Here" Paul pointed in front of him and she got tears more tears rolling down her face. She choked out "please no daddy" and he shook his head "do not even try that on me" he growled "Now" he pointed in front of him. She walked over to him and we all knew what was coming he gave her two hard and fast smacks on her hind end. He turned her around "Now you go apologize to your mom and you go to the time out room till tomorrow, now" he pointed at me. Pamela came to me and hugged me whispering "I'm sorry mommy" I kissed her hair. I pulled back and looked her in the eye "I love you and I hope this is the end of all this bad behavior" she nodded "goodnight then, I will see you in the morning." She nodded again "good night mommy" she said with tears flowing down her face as she started to walk to the steps before she stopped and went over to her dad. He was sitting on the couch she climbed up on him and hugged him "night daddy love you" she said and he hugged her back "love you to sweet I will be up to tuck you in soon" he said as he wiped some of her tears away. She climbed off of him and walked up the steps.


	31. Chapter 31

I watched my daughter until she was all the way up the stairs before I turned to look at my mate. I knew he was beating himself up over correcting our little girl but the tears falling down his cheeks broke my heart. I walked over and he opened his arms so I could sit on his lap. I reached up and wiped his cheeks and kissed him softly "Honey you did nothing wrong so please stop." He shook his head no "How can she say she still loves me I…I…" I stopped him. I sighed I knew where He was taking this "Babe, you are nothing like them" he was thinking of how his parents used to treat him. "Yes I am" he said as he set me on the couch and jumped up running out the front door. I dug in my pocket and with the tears flowing because I knew how bad he was hurting I called the only one that could help. "Hello" Sam answered "Dawn what's up." I sniffled "Honey what's wrong" I heard Jake and the others ask if I was ok "I'm on my way" Sam said. I managed to choke out "Jake and you only" he agreed and hung up.

Not even a minute later my front door was opening and I was pulled into Jakes arms. Sam stood behind me rubbing my back. I hugged Jake back hard before calming down enough to talk. I turned making sure Jakes arms was still around me "Sam you have to go help him" I said with the tears still flowing. He frowned and said "Paul?" I nodded "he is…he thinks he is just like his parents" he raised an eye brow so I continued "He swatted Pam on her hind end because she was acting up and now he is beating himself up." Sam reached out and rubbed some of my tears away "Ok, I will go help him." "Tell him to tell you the whole story" I said and Sam hugged me before walking out. Soon as he was out the door I turned my head into Jakes chest and just cried. He walked me to the couch and sat us down; I curled into a ball with my head in his lap.

I heard Jake on his phone but did not pay any attention to whom or what he was talking about too busy crying. Before I knew it MieMie and Pops was Kneeling in front of me with the rest of the family standing behind them. I looked up at Jake confused "I figured since your mom could not be here at least Esme could" I smiled a watery smile and sat up hugging Pops then MieMie who refused to let me go. Jasper walked up and I could feel the calming waves and took them willingly. I smiled up at him and stood up to hug him when I felt way better "thank you Jazz I really needed that." He smiled and kissed my forehead "your welcome I love you too much to ever watch you be that upset." I smiled and hugged him one more time before I heard my door opening again.

Embry walked in carrying a casserole and smiling. He handed the casserole to Eddie and opened his arms for me I ran in them and he incased me in a giant hug. "I take it you are feeling better" he said as he pulled back to look at me. I smiled and smiled at Jazz. I looked at the clock and it been almost two hours since everything happened. "Mom, Paul wants you outside" Eddie said as he came back from the kitchen. She stood and went out the front door of my home. I went to run out behind her but Embry held me where I was, I looked up to him and he shook his head "you don't want to go out there" he sighed "he will be ok but you have to give him time." "I frowned but nodded and leant into him. "He has not had a good life has he?" I asked as I looked between Jake and Emb. They both look so sad "no he has had a hard life" Jake said "I think that's why we all put up with moody Paul before you came and by the way thank you" Embry added. I smiled and said "your welcome" I smiled and they both laughed as Emb hugged me again.

Everyone from the family excluding Pops left shortly after that. I was left with my second father and my best friend so I lay on the couch with my feet in Pop's lap and my head in Emb's Lap. Pops massaged my feet while Emb hummed 'I need you now' by lady Antebellum. I must have fallen asleep in that position because the next conscious thought I had was four hours later when I woke in my own bed. I looked around and started to panic. I was wondering what went on and where Paul was when he walked into the room "I'm fine" he smiled "really I am fine, Sam" he paused thinking "forced some sense into my thick skull and I don't mean with an order." I raised an eyebrow and he explained that Sam just talked him down like he has done many times before. I don't think I will ever know the whole truth of what happened to him when he was younger because I think he blocked a lot of it out. "I talked to Pam" I raised an eye brow knowing by now she would be asleep. He looked away sheepishly "I woke her I had to apologize and I made her a promise" he sighed "I promised I would never put a hand on her like that again." I nodded "I agree I was going to tell you in the morning that would be the last time we would ever do something like that." He smiled and laid back with his head on my leg, I am exhausted but have to head to Emily's her and Ness are still ordering us all around. I don't know why she is freaking it is just going to be the normal people except her parents and Sam's mom." He yawned "go to sleep for a while I will call Emily and tell her you will be there a little late" I kissed him before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. "Oh yeah Seth is practically sitting on pins and needles waiting to come back over here. I want to know what he and Collin have on the two of them women that they get out of this craziness that Em calls setup." he said before I shut the door.

I chuckled "Ok I will call him and it's because they are the youngest so they are her baby's." I heard him groan something that sounded like "sounds about right" before I heard him snoring. I laughed as I climbed into the shower and started to lather up my hair and rag. When I was washed I climbed out and wrapped myself in my robe. I walked back in my room and slipped into a pair of sweat pants and shirt before heading down for breakfast. I fed the babies and Embry and Seth who I called as I was cooking the pancakes. After we were done eating I told the kids to go get dressed and told the boys to go watch TV. I went up and knocked on Pam's door as I opened it. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her underwear up fast but not fast enough for me not to see the slight discoloration on her bottom. I smiled at her and walked over and sat on her bed. I helped her get her clothes on then brought her up and sat her on my lap. "I love you" I told her she smiled and hugged me "I know daddy talked to you" I said. She frowned and nodded with tears in her eyes "he said that even though I deserved what he gave me that he was sorry and it won't happen again." She looked so confused and asked "did he mean I would not act like that again" she rushed with "because it won't." I smiled "that was part of what he meant but he also meant that from now on you won't be given spankings" she smiled and I took her chin in my hand and made her look into my eyes "that does not mean you won't be punished if you act up or misbehave, understand." "I know mommy I was just happy that my bottom won't hurt like it is now no more" she looked at the floor. I sighed and hugged her "I am sorry that your bottom is tender right now, but honey you have to understand that yelling at me or your father or directly disobeying an order is going to get you a far worse punishment." She nodded "I know and I am sorry but mommy you promised last night if I ever do anything to someone like I did to Maury I will get a terrible spanking but now you just said no more spankings." I nodded "I know and you know I keep my promises always and when I tell you some kind of punishment will be given I stick to it correct." She nodded and looked at me begging for this one to be dropped and I said "I said you will get no more spankings but I keep my promises and I will not give you another spanking as long as you live as long as it does not involve that promise" I took a deep breath "or the one I gave you about fighting, do you understand." She looked at me for a moment "Mommy I promise to try never to forget those promises because I hope I never have to have a sore bottom." She all of a sudden looked scared "You have to call Pop's and tell him I can't get a shot today. I can't let him see it he will think I am bad." I smiled at her and hugged her "Pops will think no such thing and he understands that sometimes little ones do something wrong and sometimes that causes them to have to have to get their hind end tanned." She was crying into my shirt "but mommy shots hurt more when you have to get them on top of a spanking. Please mommy cancel I can go in a couple of days." I shook my head and pulled her face back so I could look into her eyes "I will not cancel" she looked at me tears flowing "did you know if you acted up you might get a spanking? Also did you know you had to go see Pop's to get a shot today? I know you know spankings make shots feel worse so I think maybe you wanted the shot to hurt more. What do you think?" She looked at me shocked and upset before barring her head into my chest again. She mumbled into my shirt "I guess I was not thinking mommy but please don't make me get a shot in a sore bottom." "I am sorry Pam but you need to get your shoes on so we can get to Pop's" I paused then said in a very serious tone "We will not be talking about this again and when it is time to get your shot you WILL NOT GIVE POPS A HARD TIME,UNDERSTAND ME." I said the last part in an order.


	32. Chapter 32

The next couple of days I could tell at times that Pam would go to do or say something and stop. I knew right now she still remembered the two cracks and the shot and was trying her best to not to try to ever force one of us to see if we would actually go back on our word. She also knew I never said promise out loud but I said it in my head witch was the same to me but she did not know that. I knew in time she would start to test us and we would have to stick to the time out and the taking things and maybe events she wanted to do away. I knew once the testing started it could get nasty. Thanksgiving started tomorrow and I had a funny feeling that she was going to start to test me then. I laughed earlier when we were all in the family room and she changed the channel Maury was watching and Paul shot her a look and she changed it back and sat quietly for a long time.

I was now sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and staring at the crossword I was supposed to be doing. Paul and the kids are in the family room doing I don't know what. I miss the boys and cannot wait to have them back in my arms. I knew Sam missed them just as much and could not wait to see them the day after Christmas. Think of him and he appears I smiled "What you doing here Sam" I asked as he entered my kitchen. He smiled at me "I got a call from a little girl that lives here" at that I heard my excited daughter come flying at him "hey princess." She beamed then pointed to the family room "go order my daddy to not stair at me" she smiled at him "pleas uncle Sam." Sam looked at me confused and I shrugged but chuckled at how my daughter was buttering him up.

Sam chuckled but stopped at the look on my pleading daughters face "Paul what are you doing to my princess" Sam called to him. Paul entered the Kitchen only seconds later "Huh, what are you doing here" he looked at Sam "Hey babe what's going on" he asked before he kissed me. I shrugged and pointed to our daughter perched on her uncles shoulders "your daughter called her uncle to order you to quit staring at her." He looked between Pam, Sam and I looking more confused "well I don't remember staring but I am sorry my angel girl why did you not just tell me to stop" he asked as she jumped from Sam's shoulders into her waiting father's arms. She looked at him so seriously it was hard not to laugh and when I looked to my brother he was fighting it to. She huffed "Daddy I did you would not listen so I remember you saying Uncle Sam could order you like me and mommy can with the Pride so I called him to come do his job" both guys chuckled but stopped when she looked even more pissed.

Sam called her "hey princess why don't you and me take a walk." I laughed when all three of them looked to me for permission. I nodded "not far" I said and he scooped her up and started walking for the door but before they exited "Sam do not rile her up it's almost bed time and I do not need an excited child and Pam coat." She looked at me confused "I am not leaving Uncle Sam's arms" she stated and I paused but then nodded. "You sound just like my wife" Sam huffed "I know it's almost bedtime, I am an adult" I laughed and they walked out.

When they were gone Paul sat next to me "she is going to be one heck of a queen" we smiled at each other "you did not get too far" he laughed as he pointed at my puzzle. I shrugged "just thinking" I leaned forward and kissed him "and now I am too occupied with someone else" I said as I threw the book into the corner of the table. He smiled into my lips before deepening it.

We were still lip locked when I heard the back door open and pulled back. I shushed the dogs that where barking and took an almost asleep Pam into my arms. "Daddy" she said looking for him I handed her over "second chance" she smiled before she fell into dream land. I looked up at Sam and he smiled "what can I say she is easily persuaded." I arched an eye brow and he continued "oh and you don't have to worry about tomorrow she won't be causing any trouble she promised me." I was even more confused "how did you know about that worry" he smiled and told me it was my two gifted brothers. I shook my head "thanks Sam" he nodded and looked at Paul "you only get one second chance" he laughed as he left to go to Emily.

I carried my sleeping son while Paul carried our daughter to their rooms and tucked them in. Once we were back down stairs Paul looked at me "you know if that little girl wanted the whole pack to put on hula skirts on and dance they all would. I think she has affectively wrapped every one of them around her little finger." I smiled and said "that would be hilarious to see" I kissed his lips. He frowned "do not ever tell her what I just said or you might be able to see it in real life." I laughed "probably, I have to go peel potatoes and sweet potatoes and cook the beans" he looked at me confused and so cute I kissed his lips "to take to Emily's tomorrow" he nodded. "Come on" he said helping me up and walking to the kitchen with me "I will help" he smiled proudly "Emily taught me how to peel potatoes and shuck beans so I can do either." I chuckled at his cuteness "you are too cute some time and you can do either I appreciate the help."

The next morning came way too soon, I groaned and got out of bed when the alarm went off and threw on my sweats before I headed over to Emily and Sam's. "Hey where you going" Paul sleep riddled voice called as I was walking out of the bedroom. I walked back in and pecked his lips "Honey, go back to sleep I am going to help Em I'm leaving the kids here." He mumbled and ok love you before falling back to sleep. I decided to walk it was less than a block to my brother and sisters house and bumped into Leah on her way they're so she walked with me. Soon we were walking into the controlled chaos aka: Sam and Emilys.


	33. Chapter 33

**My beta is not able to do the next couple of chapters so I did my own.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter I am so happy to have so many hits and to be favored but hope I can get some more reviews so please R and R**

We did not even get all the way in the house before Sammy came charging to Leah's open arms. "Lee Lee mommy is acting crazy," Leah smiled and kissed his head "I'm sleepy and she keeps yelling at them" he pointed at the guys "she should put them in time out if they don't listen." Me and Leah both started to chuckle "Hey Sammy you want to go up to my house and sleep" I asked and he nodded "Ok, Leah can take you up there and you can get in bed with Uncle Paul." He smiled and leaned over and hugged me before selling in Leah's arms "Leah just wake Paul and tell him your leaving Sammy so he knows" she smiled and nodded before kissing his head and heading out the door. "Leah right back here" Sam ordered. "Not my Alpha, Sam, so that won't work" she laughed and he groaned "but I will be back in a few."

"When are you going to learn you are not me dear brother" I said patting his shoulder on my way to the kitchen. He glared at me but went back out to help the guys finish setting up for dinner. Emily, Kim, Bella, Esme where all trying not to chuckle while they kept working. I smiled at all of them "put me to work" I told Emily and she smiled. She stood there thinking for a second "Stuffing" she said as she started throwing stuff in a bowl "the boys said you are the best at stuffing and that is what they were going to miss the most today." I smiled as I blinked away the tears "Oh I am so sorry…" I stopped her "It is fine Em I just miss them like crazy but I will have them back in my arms soon." She smiled and hugged me before going back to work. As I started on the stuffing Leah came back in and started the cranberry sauce.

I had the stuffing made in no time and was getting up to help with something else when Jake and Ness walked in followed by Quill and Clair. "Mom, Grandma" Ness yelled before running and hugging the two of them then she hugged and kissed everyone else. "Bout time" Sam bellowed at Jake and Quill "gets out here and help us." Quill looked to Jake who had a calculating look on his face "Nope" popping the p "girls need help?" Quill looked between the two and said "Not my Alpha" and came and sat next to me. Sam groaned "Ugh you two too" before he went grumbling out the back door.

"Hey sis" Jake said as he hugged me "have you seen Seth?" I shrugged "Hey and no but he is probably in his or Pam's room I did not check, Why?" "He is not answering his phone" he frowned "he usually answers right away unless he's patrolling." Without thinking I ordered "Quill go up to my house and see if Seth's there." He looked at me shocked as he left that's when it hit me about using an order. I shook my head and Claire was glaring at me "sorry honey he will be right back." She went and stood by the door waiting and cheered when he came back.

He called "they are all sleeping including Seth" as he headed to the living room. I knew what I was going to do was going to upset Jake but Quill deserved it "Quill I am sorry about that and you have the next two weeks off of patrol." "You're forgiven and thank you" he said as Claire started celebrating. Jakes moth was hanging open and he was going to argue until Ness walked over from where she was next to her mother "he deserves a break Jake leave him have it" he frowned but then smiled and kissed her head. "You know this means I have to do more correct" he asked her. She made a funny face and looked at me and came and sat on my lap I could not believe how big my niece was she looks to be almost a teenager now. She leaned into me and said "that's ok you can stay here and patrol while I go with my aunt when she goes home. I glared at Jake no one was supposed to know about that, he shrugged and I turned to Ness "what do you mean honey you don't want to miss Christmas with your mommy and daddy?" She smiled "I can have uncle Jazz fly out to get me before that silly." Esme smiled and turned towards her "did you ask your uncle about this yet" she shook her head "well did you ask your aunt." Ness looked up at me and said "can I" I laughed. 'Sam is all of the guys here and imprints' I thought to him. 'Jared has to go get Kim but other than that yes' he answered with a questioning hint I told him to have him go get her. "Leah can you go wake my clan up and tell them I need them showered dressed and here a.s.a.p." she nodded and left. "You my lovely niece will find out my answer in a little while" she smiled and jumped off my lap and went to help everyone at the counter.

A little over a half hour later everyone was there and waiting what I wanted to tell them. MieMie called the family and they were all there in no time, I actually laughed even sissy was confused. "Ugh" Eddie complained "what is the secret "dad has been blocking me now Bella got everyone blocked." Bella glared "Edward do not start I told you before everyone deserves their thoughts to be private. You are spoiled and totally impatient because you could be invasive now hush." He glared at her and was about to respond when MieMie said "Son enough" giving her patterned I have had it look. He looked at her and sighed "yes mom." I smiled at both women before standing on a chair in front of all of them "Ok, ever body knows tomorrow night we are leaving for Ohio and Paul, Seth, and Embry are going with us. I hate the fact that we won't be together for Christmas but I was thinking and with the help of the four leaders figured up a fix to it." Everyone started looking around "four leaders" Jared asked and I nodded. I pointed "Pop's, Sam, Jake, and I talked and you are all flying out the day after Christmas so we can spend New Year's together.

Every one whooped and hollered and all thanked me for thinking this up. I would just nod and hug them. After the birds were in the oven and everything was pretty much ready I told everyone I needed a nap and headed home to take one. Before I walked out the door I announced over my shoulder "anyone who wants to crash for a few my door is open" I turned to Sam "you are not to order any of them that they can and you either Jake." Jake laughed "are you crazy I am heading back to the house to crash you coming Ness." She nodded and followed me and Paul out. "Momma can we stay with Emily for a while" Pam asked and Em nodded standing at the door so I agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

**I am still editing my own story so if there is mistakes sorry. I am so happy and want to thank everyone for favoring and alerts. I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think any advice is appreciated.**

I woke nearly four hours later still wrapped in my loving mates arms. When I looked up he was gazing at me with pure love and adoration in his eyes. I smiled up at him "why hello handsome" he smiled back and kissed my lips so tenderly. "Hey angel" he said before kissing me one more time "we got to get ready Sam called ten minutes ago screaming about everyone being passed out here." I chuckled and got up I took a fast shower as he dressed and then I did the same. I laughed as I walked through the house almost all of Sam's pack was passed out all over my house. The only ones I did not see was Jakes pack but I figured they were at the family home.

I was heading down the steps when Ness came in "Aunt Dawn" she yelled "Hey" she smiled and ran to me. I picked her up "yes my darling niece" she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Jake said to ask you to please get everyone moving before Sam blows a gasket." I laughed "Ok, well why don't you head upstairs a wake up those and I will get Kim and the rest up down there." She smiled and jumped out of my arms using Paul as a catapult as she took off up the steps. Paul looked between her retreating form and me like she abused him. I kissed his cheek before going down the steps and waking Kim.

"Hey Kim," I said she moved a little and wiped at her eyes before looking up at me "we need to get all the guys moving" she smiled. "Can do" she said "at least one of them" she started tapping Jared's stomach and he groaned "Stop I need five more minutes." I laughed "can you handle waking everyone while I go calm our hot head of a brother down." She nodded and looked at Paul and mouthed back up he looked confused but did as told then she shocked me "Oh Paul you are so sweet of course I will go out…" Jared stood straight up. We all started cracking up and he growled "No fair Kim" he pouted looking at her like a scolded child. She stood up and kissed his lips "well maybe next time I try to wake you wake up you will come around on the first time I try." He stomped his foot and my mom side kicked in "Jared knock it off" he looked at me than stared at the floor "Kim can you try to have everyone over there in about fifteen minutes" I turned to Paul who was watching Jared amused "Paul" I scolded and he looked at me as I glared and he nodded "you come with the others."

When I walked in the door I could tell Sam was fuming as he stormed towards me "Stop" I ordered and he stopped "Stay." I walked past him to the kitchen and Jake chuckled and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "you know you are pissing him off more" I nodded and handed him my coat and purse. I hugged and kissed MieMie and hugged the other girls before going to stand in front of the now shaking Sam "You will not morph or phase" he groaned and went to start yelling "shut it" he glared. "When I say you can you are to go for a run and you are not to order anyone until you get permission from me and I mean it" I stared at him for a few second "now go." He was off like a bullet and was fazed as soon as he hit the grass.

After he was gone and the rest of the pack started to pile in I started to relax and realized I had slipped into my queen and groaned. Paul came and sat next to me and rubbed my back "It will be ok" he said and I scoffed. Emily came and knelt in front of me "Dawn listen to me I love him and always stick up for him, right" she looked to the guys who all agreed "but he knows you have more power and if he wanted take you on like that then he asked for you to take over." I looked up at her and she smiled before continuing "he will calm down and realize he was wrong for charging you and you are not to apologize you did nothing wrong." I chuckled and saluted her "yes mam" all the guys laughed. Leah said "Now I seen two things I never thought possible." I turned to look at her and she smiled "Sam following someone else's orders and Emily saying he was wrong." I laughed and stood up all the women than men hugged me before Bella asked if she could talk to me outside.

We walked far enough into the woods no one in the house could hear us and she asked me to make sure Eddie was not close enough to hear us. I listened and could not feel or hear him "Nowhere safe what's up?" She smiled and asked "I was hoping you could keep Ness tonight?" I nodded "good we are going hunting at a game reserve and Edward won't let Jake keep Ness." I looked at her "They can stay with me no problem" she looked at me confused for a second when it dawned on her. "Oh that would make both of them so happy but then…" I stopped her "don't worry about my brother I will handle him." We hugged and headed back to the house.

When we got back to the house Ness was waiting on the porch "so can we stay Aunt Dawn." Bella and I laughed and I nodded "and you know me to well young one" she smiled and hugged me before skipping in the house. Within minutes the rest of the family was walking out of the woods to come and collect Bella and MieMie. Eddie growled "what is going on" Pops turned and glared at him "she is blocking Ness, Jake, and Dawn" he started to whine. MieMie came out of the house hands on hips "unless you want me to tell your sister to give you an order to stay home alone till we get back you will knock it off" she stared at him waiting for an answer witch she was not getting. She turned to me and waved towards Eddie "baby girl" when I turned towards him he groaned. "Fine, I will shut up" then he mumbled "happy and Bella went up and hit him up side his head "hey, that's my thing" Rose said as she walked up and hit him. He went to say something and Pops said "shut it now" he looked at him suppressed then lowered his eyes and stayed quite. I looked up at my second mother "MieMie you know you don't need my order right I would give it if you ask but all three of those boys are terrified of making you mad" I chuckled thinking back to loading the plane "and I am almost positive if you gave the order they would obey being too afraid not to." She walked to me kissed my forehead and embraced all three of her grandkids and Sammy before turning to me "good to know" she hugged me "I will see you before you leave and I love you." I nodded and hugged Pops and the girls all three guys just glared at me before walking off.

After they were gone Ness hugged me again "I am so happy but if daddy finds out he will be so mad." I looked at her "you just be happy honey I will take care of your daddy if he starts something" I kissed her forehead "I promise." She kissed my cheek and then ran to Jakes open arms he looked up at me and mouthed 'thank you' I nodded and walked into the house. Emily's Parents and Sam's mom came shortly after and we sat and talked for a few minutes before going to finish dinner. We were all seated and saying a prayer about a half hour after my family left then Sam started to carve one of the birds. We went through four birds when all was said and done but everyone was pleasantly stuffed and relaxing in the living room. The girls where all curled up on their mates lap except Leah who had Sammy wrapped in her arms. "So Paul I take it you were wrong" Sam's mom asked and he groaned when I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "I was wrong" He said "I hear it enough from all of them" he motioned to our brothers and Leah "there is no need for you to rub it in Mom" they smiled at head other and I cleared my throat and he shook his head but Emb spoke up. "Paul always said he was not meant for imprinting and he did not believe in it" Paul growled at him and I elbowed him before laughing. We all sat around, after that, and talked for a while before the parents left and it was just the family.

The guys except Sammy, Maury, Collin and Brady, got up to go wash the dishes like they promised us they would. I asked Emily if I could take Sammy and Leah and she laughed and said "well Sammy yes but Leah you would have to ask Leah or Jake." Leah laughed and agreed so I called "Seth, Jake, Sammy, Maury, Paul come on we are heading home" and after looking at Collin and Brady I added "Brady, Collin I think you need to hit the sack to so come on." They smiled and nodded Sam just glared at me because I never took the ordering thing off him yet and here I was giving orders still. I was going to ask to speak to him outside when Emily grabbed my elbow leading me outside where she whispered "leave him stew till tomorrow just know if something happens tonight you will have to be involved." I smiled and nodded "that is fine sis and I will see you tomorrow and I will have my cell on" I said before hugging her. We walked home and I made sure everyone was settled before I fell into bed totally exhausted.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning I woke up and took the dogs on a walk before going to Em and Sam's house. I walked in and Sam and Emily were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She put down her spatula and walked over and hugged me before going back to work. I almost laughed when Sam glanced at me and then looked at the floor "can we talk" he asked. I nodded and walked out the back door and waited for him to start witch took a while but I waited because I could tell he was thinking. "I'm sorry I should have never charged you like that" he mumbled before looking into my eyes. I smiled "thank you, that is all I wanted to hear" I said before restoring his power. I told him I wanted to help Em cook breakfast before I wake everyone and he agreed. I helped Emily finish the eggs and pancakes before walking up to my house and waking everyone. My house is not big enough I thought and decided to look into adding on when my phone rang. I laughed when I seen the caller ID Alice "hey sis I don't know when or if I just want to think some more on it ok" she huffed "ok love you" and hung up.

It seemed like seconds later that we were loading onto the plane getting ready for our trip back to Ohio. Pops was flying while Jazz, sissy, Bella, Jake and Ness sat in the back with us. MieMie stayed because Eddie blew up this morning and was screaming at Ness about being a liar. He told her that she was going to lose her limbs and have to crawl around on her stomach like a snake. He was mad because she and Jake stayed at my house and when she pointed out he did the same with Bella he blew up. Ness was so scared and upset that she locked herself in her room and when Jake went through her window she was trying to ductape and glue her limbs so they did not fall off. So MieMie took his rites away not only did he lose all possessions he lost his freedom being locked in the room in the main house. He tried to get Bella to stick up for him but she agreed with the punishment.

This flight was a lot better than the first one and in no time we were landed in the municipal airport near my home town. My cousin Sarah and her husband who work on the local air force base not too far from the airport picked us up in one of my prides busses. I talked the members of the family who were with me into coming back and saying hello to the pride. They have all not seen each other in a while and I knew how some of them missed the family.

When I walked into the Pride house I was practically tackled with hugs from everyone. The one I was expecting to hug as one of the first was Jamie but he was not in the forefront. When I looked around he was on the back wall when I got myself free I walked up to him and smiled. "Hey" he said and waved "hey what's up" I always felt like he was my oldest son in a way just like Mike felt with me. He started to say nothing when I stopped him "James do not lie to me" I warned I knew him to well and he was not going to pull that. He frowned and slid down the wall so I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He sighed "I just figured you would be mad at me after how I screamed at you last week." I smiled "I was at the time and if I was here" I shook my head and he shuddered "but I calmed down and I still love you even when you act up." He nodded and we talked a while he told me how much he missed me and how sad he was because did not really know his own kids.

Shortly after Paul, Maurice, Pam, Pop's, Seth, Jazz, Sissy, Jake, Ness, Bella and Embry walked into the door. Jamey smiled and stood with me to walk over to them. I knew something more was going on with him but figured I would work on getting that later and in private. "Mommy, Aunt Dawn" the kids yelled Pam and Ness jumping out of their mates arms and over to me. I bent down and picked up my two and Ness climbed on my back. When my two kids seen Jamie they looked back at Paul "Daddy, come meet or dad" Maury yelled. Paul looked to me and I nodded he walked up and they shook hands and started to talk walking over to sit down. "Daddy," Maurice called reaching out both of them started to stand and stopped "Daddy" my son said frustrated now. I set him on his feet and he ran to Paul who instantly scooped him up and kissed his forehead. He smiled apologetically at Jamie who shrugged "it's who you are don't apologize" he told Paul. Paul nodded and cradled our son in his arms.

Ness jumped from my back and ran to Jakes open arms and Pam started to wiggle in my arms. "Pamela" we looked over at Seth "quit squirming or you are going to make your mommy lose grip" he scolded and she nodded. A few minutes later she questioned "Seth" while holding her arms out him. He smiled and came over to me and grabbed her from me. Out of all the ones I have reunited with and got all this wonderful love from the ones I wanted the most I have not heard from yet. Right as I was going to head for my mom's house the door opened again. My two oldest came rushing in and into my open arms they hugged me as hard as I hugged them. "Where have you two been" I asked when we pulled apart. They both looked at the floor but did not answer "BOYS" I said a little louder and with more authority. They explained that my mom would not let them leave till their room was clean and that was why they were late. I kissed both of their foreheads and told them not to let it happen again.

I had not noticed to that moment that Emb and Mel were looked into a deep stare with one and other. When I went to ask what was going on my second in command turned on me and pointed at Emb "why is he here?" I raised and eye brow "I invited him and watch your tone you can and will not command me." She nodded and turned to him "You can leave now" she pointed at the door and I could tell he was fighting the command "NOW" she bellowed. I sighed then ordered "_Embry you will stay where you are and I want answers from the both of you_" I waited and they both where glaring at each other "_NOW_" I ordered. Jake snickered when both their heads whipped to me and I glared at him before turning back to my best friends. "He" she pointed and Embry "is the one that slept with me for three days when I was on vacation then just left no note or anything" she growled through her teeth.

I looked to Emb and he looked pissed "Like shit I was the one that woke up in the snow in the middle of a field" he shouted. Jake and I glanced at each other before he turned and he said "wait she is the one you where with when you were missing for almost a week" Emb nodded but did not quit glaring at Mel. I scratched my head "wait if you were only with Mel for three days where were you the rest of the time." My best wolf friend looked at me and said "I don't really know all I know is I woke up in the field and then ran back to Jakes." I stood there thinking for a while and then it hit me this had something to do with Mel's ex and I turned to my brothers.

I smiled "Mike, Jamie go to Joes and bring him back here and if you have to, use an order" I looked to mike and he nodded. They both walked out the door and Mel turned to me "he would not do that, would he?" I shrugged and she sighed. In unison Jake and Emb asked "Who did what?" I and Mel laughed until my brothers brought back the unwilling Joe. "WHAT THE HEL…" I stopped him "_Do not scream at me_" I ordered and pointed to a chair across from me "_sit_." He huffed but did as I ordered I turned to face him "_I want the truth and I want it now"_ I pointed between my two best friends "_did you do something to the two of them when they were together while Mel was on vacation."_

He looked at the floor for a few seconds thinking then looked up at me and nodded. I glared so he spoke "you know them weird mushrooms that grow in the park I kind of ground them up and shot him up. When I was sure he was out I threw him in a field." Mel and Emb both started to growl and I put my hand up "_well hope you're rested because you got patrol for the next month two hours rest every two weeks." _He scoffed and I glared "_I don't want to hear a word now have you eaten if not go get some food then get on patrol."_

Once Joe sulked out of the door I looked up and laughed at the looks on Paul, Jake, Seth, and Emb was giving me. Mel glanced back and laughed too and Mike cut in "boys shut your mouths you're going to catch flies if you leave them open." He walked up to me and Mel "ok you two need to settle down" I looked at him and laughed a little more before settling down and standing back up. Paul walked up to me "I am so glad you are not my alpha." I smiled "I could always train Sam" he looked at me and I smiled. "No thanks he is tough enough" he said then kissed the top of my head. Jake spoke up "you are not really going to stick with that are you." Jamie chuckled "you don't know my sister too well if you don't know she never hands out a punishment she does not stick too." I chuckled "you should know" I said and Jamie nodded "and yes Jake it will stick."


	36. Chapter 36

"Shut it, you're not my boss" Pam's screaming woke me up "we are leaving with Seth, Emb, Jake, and Ness now move out of our way, you are not my daddy." "I might not be your daddy but I am your father" Jamie yelled back "and you three are not leaving with three grown men." "You have no power over any of us" Jake said in a deadly voice. I sighed and Paul said "should I go down there" I nodded "yeah I will be down in a couple tell my dear brother to knock it off if he does not want to join Joe." Paul looked at me shocked and I glared and he said "Ok, will relay, see you down there" he kissed me before he ran out of the room. I took a quick shower and got dressed being downstairs less than ten minutes later.

"Hey babe" Paul met me at the bottom of the steps with a cup of coffee and a kiss "problem solved for the most part" he kissed me one more time. I raised an eye brow and he said "not to happy" he pointed towards the living room. I walked through the door way and Jamie was sitting on the couch pouting "you don't play fair" he whined. I glared at him "who may I ask do you think you are talking too?" He looked at the floor "James I am going to tell you only this once if I ever hear you try to tell my children what they can and cannot do before you pass it through me we are going to have a serious problem. Do you understand me?" He nodded and I had an idea "the only reason you are not running patrol with Joe is because Paul asked me not to." I smiled at Paul and he smiled back and Jamie looked to Paul "thanks" and then to me "I am sorry sis but she should not be with someone that old." I sighed and sat next to him "Jamie listen you have been in the pride long enough to know that mates are whatever you need them to be." He nodded "Then why are you acting like this you know that he will be whatever she needs. They are great with Maury and Maury loves them like brothers." He nodded and hugged me and then walked up the stairs to go to his room.

I let out a low frustrated growl and was pulling at my hair so perplexed with his behavior. I felt warm hands untangling my hands from my hair before I was lifted off the couch and onto his warm lap. "Stop stressing babe. He is just trying to get a grip on having his kids here and having no power over them" he said before kissing my forehead "he feels like Us guys have to much of a roll in their lives. When I came down Seth had scolded Pam for how she talked to Jamie. At first she refused to apologize but he told her it as either that or a time out." I sighed "I know" I snuggled into him "I just hate when he pulls stuff like this." I asked "did he apologize to her?" he shook his head no and I nodded.

There was a banging noise and I groaned when it kept repeating Paul raised an eyebrow and I explained "James likes to slam body parts into doors when he is mad." Paul looked at me startled and I asked "you want to try out your power" I kissed his chest and he raised an eyebrow "go up there and order him to stop." Paul's mouth fell open and when he recovered a few seconds later he said "I don't have power that's Same, Jake, and you." I laughed "Honey, you are now the king or soon to be king of the pride. Your orders might not be as strong as mine and they might not stick to such a wide range of individuals but you have enough to order any of the pride." When Paul came down he was smiling and helped me to my feet before we walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

My mom had breakfast for me and Paul on the table before she had to leave for work "thank you mom but you did not have to make us breakfast" I told her. "Oh yes I did I have my daughter back home and it is my job to take care of her," she smiled "and thanks for not going hard on him" she motioned with her head upstairs. I nodded and she kissed my forehead and patted Paul's shoulder before leaving. Paul looked at me once we were alone "thank you" he made the same motion my mom did and I smiled and leaned in and kissed him before eating my breakfast.

The next couple of days went by without much fuss the kids showed Seth, Emb, Jake, and Ness the places to roam and run. Bella had come to me the day after we arrived "Sis, I have to ask you a favor can you keep Ness here for a while" I nodded "Jake will probably want to stay too." I nodded again "I figured that. I take it you want to go help Pop's and MieMie deal with my ornery brother." She nodded "I am also going to give him a huge chewing out for how he talked to Ness" I nodded and we hugged. Way too soon, in my opinion, I was standing at the airport hugging her, sis, Jazz and Pop's good bye.

"Aunt Dawn" I was brought back to the present hearing Ness call me "Tell Jake you are in charge of me not him" she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at Jake "and tell him I can have what I want to eat." I laughed "come hear baby girl" I said and opened my arms I lifted her up on my lap "can you tell me why you are so upset?" She jabbed her finger at Jake "He said I cannot have a piece of pumpkin pie" she looked up at me then glared at Jake pointing at him again "tell him I can. Nana already said I can." I kissed her head "well then it's settled if Nana said you can have a piece of pie for breakfast that's the rule." Jake glared at me and Ness smiled at me then turned to Jake "told you" before she jumped off my lap and ran to the fridge. It was on the top self and she could not reach it "you need help, sweetie" Paul said as he got up to help. She nodded and hugged him once he got it down.

Jake and I walked out to the back yard and he just stood there glaring at me and did not say anything. I finally got fed up with it "what is your problem" I almost growled "if you were one of mine you would have already joined Joe for acting like this" I motioned towards him. "I told her no" he said "and you just totally went over my head" he groaned and fell to the ground. I sat next to him "Jake in this house if my mom says something goes it goes" I looked at him "and she don't care who don't like it. If you complain to her about this she is going to tell you to get over it and if you don't and fast you would be joining Joe." He nodded "I just don't want her eating so much junk" he said "have you heard anything from the family." I laughed "I understand Jake but a piece of pumpkin pie is actually healthy and not today talked to Bella yesterday and she said MieMie is ready to strangle Eddie. Pop's asked if it does not change by next week if I would fly back out there and set and order for Eddie to stay in his room while they come here for Christmas." We both lay out in the sun for a while just relaxing and enjoying the silence.

I felt a mental push and I opened it for them to enter 'mommy, tell Jake and Ness that Seth, Emb, and I are waiting to play tag.' I laughed 'ok' I looked at Jake and said "your presence is being commanded by a little princess" he chuckled. He got up and opened the back door "Ness" he called and the response surprised me "she is not talking to you" Paul said. Me and Jake looked at each other he helped me off the ground and we went into the house. With a lot of kissing up and a little bribery he got her to go and play with the others.

**AN: hey everyone just wanted to thank everyone for reading. I am still editing on my own so any advice is welcome. Pleae hit the little button below and review.**


	37. Chapter 37

The next couple of weeks went by fast and Christmas was in four days. Pop's called last night and asked me to meet him at the airport today. I am now standing here with Emb watching their plane land. The whole family except Esme, and Eddy exited out of the plane. I smiled and ran too them and hugged them all and was hugged kissed in return.

"I take it I am flying back to give an order" I looked into my surrogate fathers sad eyes as he nodded. I sighed "ok I can do that but I am sorry he is so stubborn that it has to come to this." They all nodded Bella looked like she would cry if she could. All of us girls gathered around her and we hugged.

Alice turned to me and then Bella "I have seen that this will work" she told our sister and then turned to me "I know you hate that you have to order this but it is going to help so thank you." Bella had tears in her eyes and that could not fall and so did I but I fought them back when we hugged again. Soon Jazz and I was on our way back to the family home while the rest of the family was heading towards the prides house with Emb leading the way.

When we landed knowing it would be faster to run than drive through midday traffic in Seattle I went into the woods and started running towards the family home. Not long after a confused Jazz caught up with me "Sis what are you doing?" I loved when his southern accent came out "running home" I answered looking at him like he was crazy. He grabbed my elbow and stopped me "we have a car" he shook his head in the direction we came from. I nodded "I know and it's faster this way so let's go" I said pulling out of his grasp. We ran in silence for quite a while before he drawled out "we should have drove" his southern boy accent came out again which made me know he was worrying. I stopped and looked into his eyes "what are you worried about Jazz" I questioned. He sighed and I laughed "I will take the wrath of MieMie I will make sure she knows you were against this" he smiled "and anyways she will love the run."

When we reached home I ran up the steps and right into the front door. MieMie stood from the couch and I ran to her open arms. We hugged for a long time and I knew she was upset by the tightness in her body. 'Jazz she is really upset' it was more of a statement than a question but he still nodded. I smiled at him then pulled back. "None of how he is acting is your fault," I looked into her eyes and she shook her head and sighed. "Mom" she turned to Jasper "he is getting just the reaction he is wanting from you why don't you go get your last bag so we can get going." She nodded and kissed his cheek before heading up the steps. "I hate what he is doing to her" he said looking at me "he is acting more of a teenager than I have ever witnessed from him and in some cases even real teens." There was a growl behind us and we both spun around and Jazz pushed me behind him because our dear brother looked like he was ready to attack. He started to charge us

"Stop" I commanded and he froze I stepped out from behind my loving brother "sit" I pointed to the chair and he followed the order. MieMie came down a second later and walked up to him and whacked him upside his head. He glared at her and then me "you will not growl or attack anyone while under my roof" she was quite for a second and he was looking at me witch I did not understand till "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNGMAN," MieMie growled. "Answer your mother" I commanded "yes mam" he answered while looking at the floor. She looked to Jazz who nodded "I am going to the car" she announced and I swear Jazz paled when she opened the door. "Where is the car now that I think of it I never heard one pull up?" she looked at Jazz who looked to me. I chuckled "MieMie we ran I did not want to deal with traffic and come on you know you love to run" I smiled. She sighed and glared at Jazz for a sec before looking to me "Ok baby that sounds fine I will be waiting in the woods" I nodded. "Hold up mom, I will come with you" jazz spoke up 'I know you want private time we won't be too far but far enough' he thought and I nodded. Eddie looked pissed because of being froze and because we were both blocking him from reading us.

I walked in a circle around the living room until I thought of a way to put what I wanted to say to my brother who is acting like a child. I turned to face a fuming Eddy who had his arms folded across his chest glaring bullets at me. "Edward Anthony Masson Cullen" I started and he blanched I never and I mean never ever called him by his full name "I do not know what your problem is or why you have been acting like a spoiled brat but I know as of now for the next year you have no privileges and truthfully I do not even know if that is enough. I am sick of seeing Pops, MieMie, Bella and Ness suffer from your behavior along with everyone else. You have until we come back after New Year to change your behavior and be respectful. You must also apologize to my sister and her daughter or my niece along with everyone else in this family and that includes the wolfs." He went to growl and I stopped him with a glare "you are already on my bad side do you really think that would be a good idea" I glared. When he did not say anything I growled out of my clenched teeth "answer me." He looked up at me "no and you can't make me app..." I stopped him "Do not tell me what I can or cannot do. I am done here you are to stay in your bedroom in the main house until I give you permission to leave. I will see you in a couple of weeks" I ordered before walking out of the door.

"I am not a child" he shouted as he slowly and I mean very slowly even in human speed walked up the steps. I whirled around and flew up the steps and into his face "MieMie and Pops might of took your disrespectful crap but I will not" I said in a deadly serious voice. "If you ever want your freedom or for that matter to be able to see your family again than you better change your attitude. I know you think of yourself as some kind of authority but you're not and after I have a talk with our parents I am sure you will realize how wrong you are. "I took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes "you will start obeying orders and you will not be giving any orders from now on. Now go to your room and really think on how you are going to prove to our parents and me how you will prove yourself to us." I took a deep breath and fast as I could exited the house.

**I just want to thank all of you who are still reading I am trying to improve on editing my story since I am still doing it on my own so all mistakes are mine. I am so happy with the number of hits and favorites this story has gotten but really wish more of you would review. Any advice or opinions or suggestions are welcome. **


	38. autor not about betta

Authors Note

As you all know I currently do not have a betta for this story and am doing the revisions on my own. I have a Idea for a new story and have the first chapter wrote and would like to get more chapters up before I post. I also would love to have a betta on my new story because I am new at this and know I need the help. If you would like to become my betta pleas pm me and I will get back to you asap. Thanks in advance for your patience and advice.

My next chapter will be up soon.

Thank you

Dawn


	39. Chapter 38

hey everyone I own nothing you recognize and now here is the next chpater enjoy

I leaped off the porch and ran into the woods and into a warm pair of arms. I looked up into Sam's concerned face. I gave him a week smile and he asked "what's wrong?" I frowned up at him "Eddie" and he nodded "how did you…Paul?" He nodded again" he called and asked me to come over here and check that you two were not fighting." I heard a chuckle behind us and turned "I was kind of worried about that too so I came back." I smiled and went to Jazz who opened his arms "you need to calm down you are way too worked up" he said. I nodded and leaned into him "I know, it's just I cannot believe him he is a dad now and acting worse than ever. He actually tried to growl at me." I sighed and started to relax and let Jazz's gift work on me "I will see you the day after Christmas right?" I asked Sam. He nodded "Sammy, Emily, and Leah would not have it any other way" He smiled and hugged me once more before we separated.

When we got back to MieMie she hugged me and thanked me. I nodded and we started to run I noticed that Jazz was acting weird 'what is going on with you?' I thought at him. He did not answer 'Jazz do not ignore me or I will order you.' He sighed 'just drop it' I looked into his thought and seen MieMie not looking to happy. 'MieMie right' he hesitated 'Jazz tell me now' I ordered. He nodded 'yes she was pissed that I let you run.' I sighed "MieMie I told you it was not Jazz's fault we ran I wanted to he argued with me but I would not listen." She glared at Jazz and I grabbed her arm and stopped her "MieMie please stop it really is my fault please don't be mad at anyone but me."

After she settled down and apologized to Jazz we continued on our way to the airport. As the plane was taking off MieMie came up to me and smiled "I am sorry about all this drama. I really did enjoy that run." I smiled back "see I told you" I announced a little louder to let Jazz know I was talking to both. "Yes, miss perfect we know you are always right" Jazz laughed and we joined in. MieMie finally seemed relaxed and was smiling and enjoying herself some. I could only imagine how she was feeling I would not know how I would feel or act if I had to leave one of my kids behind any day let along a holiday. The rest of the flight we all talked and joked around. When we were on the ground again and out of the plane Jazz looked at me and said "you did a lot better this time" he nodded towards the plane. I smiled and hugged him "thanks I feel great."

When I arrived at the pack house (or my house) I was almost tackled by my four kids. All four was talking at once and then Seth and Paul jumped in and all six where at it. I put up my hand up to stop them "one at a time" I looked around "Seth" I motioned for him to continue. "He is being retarded" he pointed at Jamey "he don't even tell me what we can do and cannot do" he pointed first to Paul than between him and Pam in my arms. "You are in charge momma-in-law" he whined. I chuckled "ok all five" I looked at Paul "six of you need to calm down and explain to me what happened." Seth took Pam from me and Nate too Maury and I smiled at how attached they had become lately. Paul took a deep breath "he happened" he stated and pointed to by youngest brother again who was being really quite.

"James" he looked up at me and I pointed my finger at the spot in front of me, he sat there looking at the rug "NOW" I yelled. He knew I was serious so even without an order he raised himself off of the couch and walked slowly in front of me. When he stopped "What may I ask did you do that caused this kind of chaos?" he was looking past me. He took a breath and looked me in the eye "I am tired of her throwing in my face that I have no power. She is my daughter." He looked to be fighting with himself over what he was going to say next so I stood there and waited till he figured it out. "I would have not been able to sit and I would have been swallowing my teeth if I ever talked to Mike, you, or anyone that was my elder for that matter, like she speaks to me." He glared at Pam and both Seth and Paul growled and he went to growl back "ENOUGH" I screamed.

Everyone turned to look at me "everyone except James and Pam outside and play or something." Everyone started outside except Paul and Seth who had their arms crossed over their chests and heads shaking no. "Seth, Paul goes" I said close to being an order but not one yet. "I am not leaving my imprint" both said at once. "I sighed" do you think I would hurt them?" Jamie asked. Both of them turned towards him "I would like to think no but I am taking no chances" Paul answered "you threatened to put her in a tub of Ice till she listened to you so yes" Seth said through clenched teeth. I spun to look at Seth "What?" I said more aggravated than ever. "That's what he told me" Pam said through her tears. "Can I please take her outside" Seth looked at me pleading. I waved him out before looking to Paul who looked just as pissed as I was.

My baby brothers' eyes where wide and he looked to be frightened which is what he should be as the two heads of the pride advanced on him. "Sissy please do not kill me I did not mean it" he said in desperation. I was still moving till I felt a warm hand on my arm stopping my movement. I felt a pushing on my mind so I opened it 'he's your brother you don't really want to hurt him' Paul thought. I thought 'right now I do' I showed him pictures of James still alive but really bloody. Paul looked into my eyes "you would feel terrible" we stared at each other for a few seconds. I got a thought 'Jazz come calm things down please' within seconds the door was opened and he was calming everyone down. "You want me to stay" he looked between Paul and me I shook my head "Yes I think it might be a good idea" my mate said smiling at me.

I turned to my baby brother and wanted to smack him and hug him at the same time. Right as I was going to start lecturing him about threatening my children the front door opened. "James Anthony do you have any brains left in your head" my mom stormed up in front of him "you might not when I am finished with you" he just stared at the floor "get home now" my mom ordered. James ran past me and out the door when my mom turned around she looked shocked so I walked up to her. I put my hands on her shoulder "Mom you ok" she shook her head and gave me a smile. "I did not think you were here I should have let you handle this im…." I stopped her "don't apologize mom he is you child and I think a mom lecture would do more good than a sister one." She sighed "Mike is ready to kill him all six kids came in my house practically in tears" I smiled I loved that she thought of Seth and Emb as one of the kids. "you better go then before he dose kill him or beats him near death" I smiled "not saying he don't deserve it" my mom frowned and then hugged me. "Mom when you're done with him I need to talk to him" I told her as she was walking towards her house "and tell the kids to come home now" she nodded and kept walking.


	40. Chapter 39

Later that night my phone rang, "Hello," Paul answered "yes she is mam" he paused "yes ma…mom, and here she is" he said smiling handing me the phone. I put it to my ear and my mom greeted "hey honey, I was calling to see if you can talk with James tomorrow?" I was instantly suspicious "Yeah I guess it can wait till then, but what's wrong mom?" She sighed, "I did not get home in time to prevent Mike." I sighed I knew how hard mike could be on Jamie, "How bad?" She hesitated "not as bad as I have seen at times" she hedged, and then she sighed "it was not to pretty." I frowned and I instantly had tears in my eyes. I felt the warm arms being wrapped around me from my loving mate as he kissed my hair. I knew both of them well enough to know what that could mean "where is Mike?"

Once she told me he took off I thanked her and hung up "Baby, you ok" Paul asked hugging me. "Not really, I have to go find Mike" as I was talking I opened my link to him and instantly cringed as I seen the bruises on James, through Mikes mind. Paul held me tighter "What's wrong honey" he said while rubbing my back and kissing my hair. My head was buried in his hot chest as the tears took me over. Instead of talking, since I was crying so hard, I showed him, and he sighed, "Go find him." I held him tighter and kept crying while he just rubbed my back. When I was calmed down some I kissed him, and as I headed towards the door I said "sorry I did not want to listen to you baby you were right" before going out and Morphing into my beautiful cat.

Mike was running and fast 'Mike, please stop' I called, and I got no response 'Mike, please don't make me order you' I begged. I could see and feel when he stopped 'nothing you say is going to make it better,' he hissed back, 'mom is probably going to kill me.' I laughed, and I showed him what I pictured doing. He choked 'you wanted to do that to Jamie, your little Jamie that you always protect.' I had caught up to him by now 'yes, but thankfully my wonderful mate stopped me, and then he reminded me of how much I would hate myself if I did.'

We were sitting in a beautiful clearing that was all covered in snow looking up at the clear starry night. There was glittering ice sickles hanging from the trees, and the snow on the branches looked like the softest pillows ever made. 'How mad was mom' Mike glanced over at me, I shrugged 'well what is your suspicions.' Before I could answer 'not to happy' my mom answered we both jumped and spun looking around the clearing. She laughed, 'I'm at home, where you both should be.' Then I felt her pull out and Mike sighed 'I am not stupid, I am staying out tonight, tell her I will see her tomorrow.' I shook my head 'not happening.' he groaned, 'you promised not to use your power on me.' I laughed, as well as a cat can, 'I won't have too, mom will, I am heading back don't be long you can stay at the house tonight.' 'Jamie is not going to want anything to do with me' he stated as I was walking away. I stopped and turned back 'well did you expect anything else' he shook his head 'you two will work it out you always do' I said and he sighed. 'I will be back soon, I will be quite so I don't wake the kids, love you angel.' I smiled my cat smile and nodded 'love you too, and see you in a little me and Paul will probably still be up.'

I walked in the door and went straight to sit in Paul's lap. He kissed me then pulled away looking a little confused "since I don't get told this too often I need to know what was I right about?" he questioned, and I laughed. "When you stopped me and told me that I would regret hurting Jamie" we both smiled "It killed me to see the bruises on him from what Mike did." He nodded, "well I know how you are with the kids including Seth, Emb, Collin, Brady, Claire, and Ness" he kissed my hair as I curled up in his lap "and you act the same with Jamie. Just like you are Mikes daughter and he would do anything to protect you and keep you safe you are that way with Jamie." I looked at him "wow that's insight full babe but so true you are perfect for me." We kissed and it got heated fast but I backed it down knowing my big brother would be coming soon.

We sat there talking for a while and in our talking Paul asked "I thought Mike had a mate?" I sighed "not really my business to talk about honey, but it wasn't a true mating" I answered. He nodded and that was the end of the conversation we talked about Christmas and the kids. I had to laugh because I honestly forget sometimes how young he truly is he sounded so excited and hopeful for Christmas. He had said he has not had a real Christmas sine he was about eight. I felt bad for him but before I could think more on the subject my cell rang. I looked at the caller Id "Hey sissy what's up" I answered. "Hey sis can you get in private for a minute" I raised an eye brow but Paul kissed my temple and said he would be upstairs.

"OK, by myself," I said after Paul was all the way upstairs "what's all the secrecy about." She laughed "well I wanted to let you know not to worry Paul will be pleased with both Christmas's." I shook my head "both" I asked not knowing if I really wanted the answer. "Yes both," she laughed, "one here, and one back home." I glared at the phone "you guys didn't do that," I sighed, "of course you did but I wish you didn't." She said nothing so I continued "you got my kids believing that the word no does not exist" I took a deep breath, "they think that one of the family will be able to get them whatever or get them out of whatever they want, and I don't like it." She sighed "you and you're not liking it, face it we are going to spoil all of you, now see you tomorrow morning. Also after the group party, you are to go to bed, we are being Santa this year" she stated before she hung up.

Mike came in a little later and said he was going to crash on the couch we hugged before I headed up. My phone beeped as I hit the top stair and I read the text from my mom _"thanks for making him come home and thanks for letting him stay over there. I love you both and will talk to both of them tomorrow._ " I smiled and sent her a quick text back before walking into my room and changing into my pajamas to go to bed.

Way to early there was a knock on my door the next morning and when I answered in it was Jamie. He waved and looked at the floor "can I come in" I nodded. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked. He sighed "I couldn't sleep I been thinking all night" I raised an eyebrow in question "I was wrong and stepped way over the line." I nodded "yes you most certainly did" I sighed "I told you before that they are my kids and I will protect them even if it is from you." He nodded and I continued "I know now I will never have to protect them if Seth or Jake is anywhere in the area and I am not stopping either of them from standing up for them two babies." We both sat there talking for a while and fell asleep on my bed.


	41. Chapter 40

Going out and getting the tree was so fun we searched for hours, and we went over at least a thousand trees if not more before we picked the perfect one. Well I should say three one for moms house, one for mine, and one for the lodge. The whole thing was a great adventure and a lot of fun. We covered a lot of ground, and we also had a couple of snow ball fights during our hunt. I think I felt and acted more like a kid during those hours than I had in a very long time. the kids and I got cold but we all curled into one of the guys and used them as our personal furnace, to warm us up. Once we found all three trees the boys cut them down and carried them all home with no problems. We got them all set in the stands and took a nap before we decorated the trees witch took another half a day. I laughed watching Paul and the kids putting up the tinsel and ornaments and bickering over where everything should go.

"Freeze," I screamed, and they all froze where the currently where which sent me into another fit of laughter. I been doing that a lot in the last two days, and I loved the feeling of being free and happy. Once I settled I continued "Pam, Seth, Jamie," I motioned them to my left "Jake, Nate, Ness" I motioned to stand on my right "Maury, Nick, and Paul" stood in front of me and they were all waiting impatiently. "Jamie your group will be decorating mom's tree, Ness your team will be decorating my tree, and Paul your team will do the lodges' tree and me and my mom will Judge. Whoever wins will get a prize." I announced and a couple asked "what" but since I did not know yet, I said "you will find out if you win." I smiled at all of them "now the rules are simple you have two hours to decorate the tree you are assigned you have to find the ornaments or whatever your using in the place the tree is." Some of the younger kids looked confused so I went on "the ornaments that are here have to be used for this tree and whatever is in moms house gets used for that and the same for the lodge." They all nodded and I told them it would begging on go "ready, set, and …go" and they took off to go work on their projects.

Once they were all busy I took the phone and went out on the swing. Once in my swing I dialed a number I have not dialed in a long time. After three rings a groggy voice came on "hello" then she yawned "sissy is that you." I smiled "yes" I paused "Jen I been thinking and I am so sorry" she stopped me and I sighed. "I know honey I am too and I have missed you so much how are you and the munchkins doing." I laughed "we are all good two of us found our mates" I heard her gasp "they are both from that reservation we moved to."

Jen was a cousin who was always more like my big sister even though she is six month younger than I. Our relationship fell apart about a year ago when we got into a fight over her mate and she left and I have not talked to her since. "Honey, who you talking to" I heard said mate Charley in the back ground and before she responded I asked "can I talk to him?" I could tell through the phone she had her eyebrow risen in question "I promise I will be nice I want to apologize" I assured and she sighed. After a couple deep breaths she answered "well in that case, yes but just remember that promise." I nodded but then remembered she could not see me "I will and I love you but now hand the phone over woman."

She chuckled "still the same" as she handed the phone over and I heard "Hello," in a questioning voice. I sighed then said "Hi Charley," he groaned and I continued, "please listen I am so sorry for what went on the last time we seen each other. I love her so much and at the time did not believe any man was good. I know I hurt you both, and I am truly sorry and I want to prove it." He sighed, and I heard him slide out of bed and walk to another room "I am glad that you are willing to try but I will have to see it before I can forgive you. You have no clue how bad it hurt her to leave you. I spent countless nights holding her while she sobbed her eyes out or how many fights we have been in. There are times and days I really don't know how we made it through." I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew how hard I took it but I still had four kids and a pride to run so I did not get too much time to dwell on it. "I am sorry," I choked out as I wiped my cheeks dry. "I did not mean to make you cry and," his voice dropped into a whisper "we are coming home for New year's eve and I hope you will be there because," he paused "this next part has to be a kept secret." I took a deep breath, "I will be here and your secret is safe" I said and waited for him to continue. He sighed and continued in a whisper "I am going to porpoise to her." I told him I was happy for both of them and assured him that I will prove to him I am sorry and that I could not wait to see both of them to apologize in person. I talked to both for a while more before telling them "can't wait to see you both and love you both, bye guys."

When I got off the phone I sat there and cried for a little more before I felt two very strong warm arms wrap around me. "Shush, baby its ok whatever it is we can work through it," my loving mate said while pulling me into his lap. I curled into a ball and just cried more feeling so guilty for all the pain I caused my cousin and her mate. When I calmed some I sat up and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and buried my head in his neck and just breathed him in for a couple of beats. When I pulled back I gently kissed him and thanked him and then told him the whole story. When I finished he smiled "you will make it up to them in no time and you will be as close as ever if not closer." I sighed, "I hope so I know Charley will not forgive me any time soon." He smiled, "maybe not, but if she does he will too specially if he realizes you had a reason" he reasoned. I nodded "Yeah, well I can hope" I said before I remembered something "what happened to the tree trimming."

"I could just tell something was wrong so I told the rest of the crew to keep working while I came and checked on you," he said shrugging. I smiled and kissed him a couple of times before declaring we better get back to the competition. I could not wait to see what the best tree would be. I also figured out what the prize would be. I would have to tell them and take them to get it after words. I would give the winning team a hundred dollars.


	42. Chapter 41

**I own nothing you recognize**

**Only about 9 or 10 chapters after this one**.

Christmas Eve afternoon and evening was to be spent in a party at the hall. After all of us cooked for two days to prepare enough food for everyone most of us where tired but still excited. The morning of we were finishing up the morning dishes when Nate walked in rubbing his eyes "Mom, Nick wants dad" he announced as he hugged me "and good morning." I chuckled "same to you honey and what's going on that he wants dad" he shrugged and I sighed" go get my cell from my purse and bring it here." When he brought it back I thanked him before dialing Sam and Emily's

"Howdy," a sleepy Leah answered. I smiled "hi Lee is Sammy around" she groaned a yes "can I speak to him" she agreed and went to get him. "Hello sis what's up" he came on the line and I realized how much I missed all of them. I smiled "Hey bro um your son wants you and no I don't know why" I informed him. "Ok witch one" he asked and I told him "well I guess it could be worse you could be telling me your shipping them all back cause they won't listen." We both laughed and then I walked up the stairs holding the phone and knocked on Nicks door "yes" he answered. "Dads on the phone" the door opened and he hugged me real quick before taking the phone from me and shutting the door. I sighed and shook my head and headed back down.

When I reached the bottom step Paul pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair "what's up with Nick why did he want to talk to dad." I smiled at him "don't know he just asked to talk to him so I called him" I answered before kissing his soft and flavorful lips. He was nervous I could tell but he deepened the kiss till we heard a throat clear and I turned around. I burst into laughter at the sight of my baby brother burying his face into his hands. Paul chuckled, "sorry James just have to kiss a woman as beautiful as your sister."

James looked up at him and pretended to get sick witch just made me laugh harder. "Did you want something" I asked and he nodded "what." He looked up at me and then said "I wanted to tell you that I got the kids a couple gifts" he was looking at the floor "I hope that is ok." I walked up to him and tilted his chin up so he was looking at me "It is fine Jamie" I smiled "I would never stop you from giving them a gift." He smiled and nodded "Oh yeah mom said to tell you that when you are done" he motioned between me and Paul "to come help them finish" I smiled and hugged him.

I went back in the kitchen to finish up the cooking while Paul, Mike, and Jamie started to watch a game. We were all cooking again for a long while when Nick appeared with a smile on his face holding the phone out to me, "dad wants you, love you" he kissed my cheek and took off out the back door after I grabbed the phone. "Hey Sam what's up with our guy" I asked and he laughed "just tell me." "Well nothing much I think he just missed me and wanted to touch base. As all ways I fixed it all and the world is perfect again." I laughed hard "Yeah oh so perfect, I will have to ask Lee and Emi if that is true" he growled and I smiled. "Ok shut it," he laughed "is Paul there" I told him yes and called "Paul, dad want's you," then I returned to my brother, "thanks I will see you in a couple of days." I said my good buys and handed the phone to an anxious Paul "Hey dad" he answered putting the phone to his ear before walking upstairs and I shook my head.

When I turned all the eyes were on me in question and I raised an eye brow. MieMie broke the silence "well he called Sam, dad" I nodded and she went on "just confusing." I chuckled then explained about how looks at Em and Sammy as his parents. I knew my mom had more questions but also knew she would wait till we had some quite time before dumping them on me. When we were done with the food we called for the boys and they all carried the food out to the vehicles and loaded them before we got ready to leave.

I went up and set out clothes for me and the kids. When I was ready I called the baby's up and then got Pam and Maury both washed up and dressed, but only after telling the twins, and wolfs to get ready. I took a shower and slipped into my black skinny jeans and my beautiful new festive Christmas shirt sissy bought me.

Almost a half hour later everyone was ready and waiting in the living room for me to hand out orders of who was going in what vehicle. "Alright, boys how full is the van?" I asked before I made my mind up I needed this info. "About half full" Jamie answered "I figured you would want at least to keep the cars to a minimum." I smiled "you're right, ok so that leaves us six seats" I thought for a minute. "Seth, Jake, Pam, Ness, Maury, and Emb will go in the van. The twins, Jamie, mom, and Mike will take the truck." I announced then I looked to my second family "you want to run?" I asked and they all nodded I laughed "fine, you know the way, right?" They nodded and so did I. Emb you follow Mike" I said as I threw the keys to them "we will meet you there" I motioned between Paul and myself. Everyone nodded so I smiled and started ushering the lot out of the house. After everyone was out I locked the door made sure all the kids where buckled in and then took Paul's hand and led him to my mustang.

We watched as everyone left and once I knew they were all out of earshot I turned to Paul and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and asked "what's up with you why where you so nervous before you talked to Sam." He turned his head and looked at the floor and I waited for an answer I was not getting "Paul, come on you know you can tell me anything." He sighed and looked at me "I was just nervous about the party because the whole pride will be there." I had a feeling there was a little more to it but took his explanation.

I smiled and pecked his lips a couple of times when he acts his age it makes me realize how young he really is. "Honey, there is nothing you need to worry about I think you met just about everyone by now if not they will be excited to meet you. " He nodded "yeah I know that now and talking to dad just made it click even more." I nodded "well according to him he can fix the whole world over the phone." We both laughed "I wonder what Leah or mom would say about that" he said between chuckles. I nodded "that was my response when he said it to me." Once we settled down I smiled and kissed him one more time but pulled back just before it could get too involved saying "I think we better get going before they send out a search party."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait inbetween updates but my computer is down again. Its been down for months again and finally the computer people agree with me and want me to send it in to be fixed. I am updating form someone elses computer now and hopefuully in a few weeks will have my own computer back to update more often. Nothng you recognize belongs to me. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please R&R**

As I parked my car, in my assigned spot, all four of my children came charging out of the front doors of the hall. When I stepped out of the car Pam and Maury jumped into my arms. The two boys came up to hug me after my arms where free. Maury went to Paul's arms and Pam ran back to Seth as the boys led us into the hall.

The hall was huge it was about two football fields long and about the same wide and was currently full and very loud. I loved how Paul and his crew decorated it not only did they decorate the tree but also the whole whall. The beautiful white twinkle lights and wight flowers hanging from the cealing along with all of tinsell and decorations just made it feel so quaint and kind of like a home. Not only the beauty of it but the flowers made it smell just wonderfull. I was glad when my mom picked this as her favorite of the three because it is also mine.

After admiring it for a few more minutes sissy and Bella came over and told me the food was all set out and they where ready to start searving. I smiled and tried to call the pride to order but it was to loud for them to hear me so I did the next best thing, sign. I stepped up on the stage and grabbed the mike and turned it on and tapped it four or five times before I started to sign. The room went quite and I continued welcome everyone, to the annual Christmas eve bash all of you except the new comers know the schedule witch is eat first and then we can mingle and dance when we are finished. Later in the night we exchange gifts. The kids can head up to eat then the adults can follow.

I turned to step off the stage when Emmy, Jake, Emb and Paul all asked "What was all that about" Ness laughed and I turned to her who was up at the bar getting her food and she shook her head. Seth was behind her helping both of my baby's get their plates. I laughed and when I seen Seth setting the plates on the table I asked "Seth can you please explain to your brothers" he laughed and nodded. He stepped to the side and waved for them to come with him. Paul and Emb both whined "how dose he know if we don't." I looked between the two and sighed "simple he pays attention when me and the kids are signing and if he dose not understand a sign he asks and also he has been practicing" I answered before I walked away.

I walked over to hug my cousin Joan, who just got back from overseas where her husband is posted, she is moving back home to work for my firm because us partners gave her a good deal. "Hey boss" she said when I walked up to her. I laughed "no boss tonight just me how have you been I have missed you " I have not seen her in over two years. "I am good" she smiled "dealing with two cranky teens is no fun though" she pointed at her two boys across the room. I smiled "yeah I know the feeling" I pointed out all four of mine then the wolfs "how are they taking it you being back here?" She sighed "not good specially since their parents might be getting a divorce" she glanced at her boys "he cheated on me and they are blaming it all on me."

I frowned and she stopped me from talking "I know you never trusted him wish I would have listened." I shrugged "I am sorry I never wanted you to be hurt or for them to be caught in this kind of mess." She nodded "I just want to enjoy myself tonight and forget about it for one night." We hugged and decied to go up and get our dishes.

Before we even took two steps Seth caught my attention and signed mom sit we will bring you two a plate. I smiled and nooded before heading to the nearest table to sit. Joan was looking at me expectantly and I could not figure out why so I raised and eye brow. She smiled "who is that and why is he calling you mom." I smiled "his name is Seth I call him my fifth kid but he is Pam's mate. The one with him is my mate Paul and the two behind them is Jake witch is Nessies" I pointed her out "mate and the last but not least is my best friend Embry." She nodded as all but Jake walked up to the table to sit down soon followed by my youngest rug rats.

I was to busy watching Seth, and Paul play with the kids to pay any attention to what was happening around me. I felt a pushing on my mental link so I opened it "_Sis Joan just found her mate_" it was Jamie I looked over at him like he was crazy. He waved his hands to the side of me and when I looked I knew right away he was right. I just could not believe her mate was Emb at least now he could officialy be in my family. I used my link to get Jakes attetntion "Jake Emb is my cousin Joans mate" I informed him. He jumped up and looked over at the table we where sat at with a shocked look.

I stood and ordered both of them to follow me outside so I could talk to them in semi private. I waved my hand infront of their faces after we stopped "What?" Emb snapped then "sorry" he said and I nodded. "Do you two understand what is going on" Joan nodded and so did Emb. Joan walked over to me with tears in her eyes "after everything I thought I would never be happy again" I hugged her "I hope he will let me be happy." She walked around the corner of the building I assume to call her soon to be ex-husband.

Emb looked at me confused "what is wrong with her why is she so upset" he was starting to freak. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder "Calm down." He frowned and started to ask me to explain "not my story to tell Emb but I am sure she will tell you everything." We both sighed and I smiled "be patient with her" I made him look me in the eye "you ever hurt her you will answer to me." He nodded "got it and it wont happen." We where both smilling I hugged him "I am happy for you both and by the way welcome into the family, this makes it official."


	44. Chapter 44

Authors note: I finally got my computer back. I have edited this chap but their might still be some mistakes so sorry in advance. Please R&R hope you enjoy. As always anything you recognize belongs to SM.

When I turned to go back into the building I saw Joan's sons standing at the doors and they both looked like they were fuming. I sighed, opened the door, drug them out and to my car I drove about three miles before stopping and ordered them out of the car. We started to walk in silence "boys stop" they looked at me and back into the forest "Jason, Chris you can't keep treating your mom like this she did nothing wrong." Jason looked pissed but Chris looked like he wanted to say something but when he looked up at his older brother, he lowered his head and stayed quiet.

"Chris, come with me," I said and waved him to my side "you stay right where you are Jason" I ordered when he started to follow us. When we got somewhat of a distance away I looked at my young cousin and could see the tears in his eyes, which he was fighting to keep in. I sighed and pulled the young boy in front of me into a hug.

"Chris, Honey, its ok to tell me whatever you want I promise nothing will happen to you." He looked into my eyes and burst into tears and buried his head in my neck and just sobbed "Jay don't want me to say anything but I know it's not moms fault." He sobbed some more before continuing "I caught dad and a woman…doing….well you know." I nodded, I did know, and that was terrible for any kid to see.

When he felt better and we had talked for a while we walked back to Jason who was beyond pissed and started screaming at his brother as soon as he seen us. I growled "SILENCE" I ordered and his head lowered and he stood still. "Jason Morgan you will not talk to your brother like that, ever." I took a deep breath "look at me" he did and I stared him down his head dropped "I SAID LOOK AT ME" I ordered then kept staring for a few beats before continuing. "Your mother did not do anything wrong and I know you know this."

I took another deep calming breath "I want to know why you where pressuring your younger brother to keep such a big secret?" I asked. He started studying the ground and I waited for an answer when I was about to make it an order he looked back at me with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I have always looked up to dad" he whipped his eyes "I'm sorry Chris I just did not want to believe the truth." I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug "you can see the truth and still love your dad" I said into his hair.

I pulled back and looked at both boys "guys you do not have to pick a parent they both love you" I smiled "I can also tell you that they will always love each other in a way that is beyond special" they looked at me with quizzical looks "they can never truly hate each other or neither of you would be here."

Both boys where quite for a while and I just waited I knew they had more on their minds and I also know that they were hurting and just thinking. After quite some time Chris looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes "is that moms mate?" I nodded and Jason looked puzzled and I raised an eye brow and he asked "What guy?" I laughed "I hope you see how anger can blind you? Your mom and my best friend Embry are mates." He looked between the ground and me nervously then he began to cry and ran into my open arms.

I hugged him to me till he calmed down and then I pulled back "what's wrong?" He sighed "can I live with you" I raised an eyebrow and he explained "mom wont want me after everything I caused." I smiled and shook my head "honey look at me" when he was looking me in the eye I said "like I said before your mom will always love you. I won't say she won't be upset about what you did but no matter what she loves you. I know it is not needed but if need be you can stay with me."

After a little more talking I told them "talk to your mom I can promise you will all work this out. By the way Emb is a great guy." The smiled and we went back to the car and drove back to the party. When we pulled into the lot Joan came storming over to the car and both boys looked to me for help. "Boys, go in and join the party, find Paul or Seth and let them know I am back. Tell them we will be in in a couple of minutes," I motioned between me and Joan. Both boys booked towards the doors and Joan who was staring them down turned on me.

"You may be the Queen but you are not going to get in between me and my boys" she pointed her finger in my face. I glared back, raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath "first, I am going to look past that" I gestured towards her "second, I got in between you and the boys for a reason." She looked at the ground and then up to me "I'm sorry, can you tell me why" I smiled and we hugged.

I walked her over to the pick nick tables in the park, across the street, and we sat down. I looked into her eyes "they both opened up to me and I don't think either one of them needs any more guilt on them." I frowned, thinking of what they had said "Chris walked in on him." She looked shocked, "he never said anything" she paused again "did Jay know." I nodded at her "yeah, he was kind of pressuring Chris not to tell."

She got up and I knew she was going to lay into her oldest. I grabbed her wrist "Don't," she spun to me, I shook my head, "he feels bad enough. I talked to him about it, he apologized to his brother and I told him that if I ever hear that he pressured his brother into something he will be answering to me."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes then she said "you know he is not a cat" I nodded "so how are you going to force him into anything." I smiled "he does not have to be a cat for my power to work on him" she looked puzzled "my orders are stronger way stronger than my mothers." She looked shocked but nodded and stood up and hugged me "should I talk to the two of them tonight" she asked as we walked back.

I sighed "I could see you talking but now screaming or threatening or punishing I think they both feel bad enough. I also think they need to hear from both of you that you love them and that even though you are no longer together you still love each other because of them." She shook her head "since when did my little cousin become so smart?" She asked and we were both laughing as we walked into the party.

I almost fell over laughing there in the middle of the dance floor was all of the wolfs along with Em, Ness, Jazz, Eddie my kids and Joan's kids where doing the craziest dance I had ever seen. They were doing spins, tumbles, jumps, and almost everything else you can think of. I looked at my cousin next to me and she seemed like she is in just as much shock as I am.

MieMie and Bella walked up to us laughing "I tried to stop this" Bella motioned towards the group on the floor. I laughed "It is fine" I looked back at them "they are beyond amusing." She nodded "Ness, and Pam started it asking their wolfs to dance with them" I nodded.

Joan was laughing "I cannot believe my boys are getting along with Emb so well." I smiled "he is a great guy" when I looked at her she was frowning "what's eating you?" I asked. "He did not take it too good I just hope with time and adjustments he will be fine with it."

I nodded and she went on "he got leave to come home for three weeks next month to spend time with the boys I hope that it helps all three of them adjust." I smiled and nodded I hoped for the same but I did not think the boys would need it.

The rest of the party went smooth and was actually really fun. We had a secret Santa just like every other year and there was some great presents given and received along with some not so great ones. Somewhere gag gifts and I almost died laughing when Mike opened a can opener with a can of soup from Bill his best friend and the wrestling match in the middle of the dance floor that followed did not help with my hysterical laughter.

By the time the party ended most of the kids had fallen asleep on the floor or in someone's arms. The family helped all the parents get their kids in the cars and strapped in for the ride home. After mine where secure in their seats I threw Seth the keys and told him "take the kids home get some sleep I am going to help clean up here then I will be home."

MieMie stopped him before he could even get in the truck "you are not cleaning you need to get some sleep, we" she motioned to the family "will clean and then" she mouthed 'be Santa' "so go home and go to bed." I was going to argue but Rose stopped me "Don't argue the guys need to do something constructive and you need sleep we don't just go."

I smiled and nodded "I looked back at Jake and then Bella "Jake and Ness will be at my house Love you all see you tomorrow" then I mouthed to MieMie and Pops 'do not out do the Santa roll.' Pops laughed "goodnight baby girl, love you" he said as he closed my car door.

When I got into the car Seth and Paul both laughed. I looked at the two of them then glared "kids are sleeping. They both quieted down and then Seth smiled "sorry but you being dismissed is kind of funny." I shook my head "glad you think so" I frowned "I learned one thing with the family you will never win a argument." The rest of the drive was quiet.


	45. Chapter 45

I groaned when all five of my kids woke me up at the crack of dawn asking "can we go down and start opening?" I looked at the clock than up at my kids "go back and lay down, we will go down in three hours to open" just to see what they would do. The younger two whined and the older three looked at me like I was nuts.

I chuckled "go back to your rooms till I wake up some, I will call you when I am ready to head down." About twenty minutes later I got up, got dressed and walked into the hall. "Okay let…" they all came running, all six of them, including Paul "halt, in a line Pam first, then Maury, Nick, Nate, Seth, and Paul your with me. Now we are going to walk down the steps."

I knew that even with my many warnings, to my loving family that they would over do the presents but even I was shocked at the sheer number of presents that took up my living room. Everyone was running around like energizer bunnies. I grabbed a chair and sat at one end of gifts and settled everyone into sitting in a circle around me. I started grabbing gifts and handing them out and watching as each person opened.

I laughed when Paul opened a Xbox he screamed out "yeah, this is so cool" I smiled and kept handing out gifts. "Mommy look I got a American girl doll and she looks like me" Pam said cradling her new doll. I nodded "she is beautiful baby" I told her and watched as Maury opened a transformer and a GI Joe character and he just hugged them.

The two older ones where excited about the video games and clothes. By the time we finished unwrapping all the kids had a new wardrobe as did me and Paul. We all had new electronic toys and I think the kids, including Paul, got every new toy on the market. They got every gamming system that is out and tons of games for each.

MieMie came in while we were still unwrapping and looked so happy and pleased that everyone enjoyed their gifts. I tried to tell her she and my family had gone way overboard but she disagreed and told me just to enjoy the happiness.

As she helped me make breakfast I started getting calls from other members of the pride thanking me and the family for all the great gifts and was confused. After the fifth call I turned towards my surrogate mom and asked "what did you guys do?" Esme smiled "well we have noticed that the pride families needed a lot so we kind of took care of it." I shook my head and hugged her "thank you so much I love you so much" she smiled and whipped the tears off my face.

I received calls throughout the day from the prides' families' thanking both me and the family for all the wonderful gifts. I sat around and watched the kids play with all the toys and video games for the rest of the day. Bella came over late in the day and brought us all dinner and informed me all of my pride was also feed courtesy of her and MieMie. I smiled, thanked and hugged her before she left. Seth called home and talked to his mom and sister twice and was so excited that we would be picking them up from the airport in the morning.

When my phone rang around one thirty in the morning I was worried something was wrong back at my other home or maybe someone was hurt. When I seen it was sissy I was even more confused and worried "What's wrong sis, why you calling so late" I asked as my greeting.

"Nothings exactly wrong, just wanted to let you know that Jen and Charlie will be flying on our jet since their flight was canceled." I was confused for a second then remembered her gift and she continued "she will be calling you in five minutes and thirteen seconds love you talk to you later" she hung up.

I sat on the end of the bed and waited for Jens call witch came in exactly when sissy said it would. "Hello" I said on the first ring. There was a pause and then Jen said "where you still up."

I smiled "I was up waiting on your call." "I take it Alice seen me" she asked "well then you know that we won't be there the flight was canceled."

I laughed "yes, it was Alice and you are coming the family will be contacting you about where and when the jet will be coming to get you" I informed her. She laughed and thanked me before we hung up and I lay back down.

I laughed when both Seth and Jake where at my door at five o'clock in the morning "guys you know Jazz is leaving to go get them in and hour they won't land till about ten or so?"

They nodded "Yeah" Seth said "we were wondering if we could go with him?" he looked like the kid he really is in that moment. I smiled and shook my head "I have no clue guys why don't you ca…" I was interrupted by my ringing phone.

"Hello sissy" I don't know how jazz puts up with her spunkiness "yes they can come Jazzy says for them to be ready in about twenty minutes he will pick them up." I smiled and told the boys after they were gone I asked "are anyone checking in on Eddy?"

She sighed "I don't know dads considering going and checking in on him." We talked for a few more seconds before we hung up and I tried to get a little more sleep.

It was not even five minutes later that my phone rang "hello" I answered "who is this?"

Pop's chuckled "sweetheart it's me I was wondering if you would fly with Jasper back home to check on your brother and if you think he has changed bring him back with you."

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and nodded then remembered he was on the phone and could not see me "sure pops I will get dressed now so I am ready when he get here."

I could hear the smile in his voice "thanks baby girl I will see you when you get back." We said our good buys and I got dressed. Paul was sleeping with the two kids because Pam had a bad dream so I went in and told him the three of us where leaving and would be back around ten.

When Jazz pulled up he got off of his bike he came over to me smiling we hugged and said good morning then he said "I was told to tell you because I love her."

He looked as puzzled as I was then it hit me and I spit out between laughter "I was wondering about how you put up with your wife's spunkiness."

He nodded "a lot of quite time she is a handful" he started walking to the van and stopped and spun around "but don't you tell her I said that." I laughed and did the whole cross my heart thing.

"Seth take the minivan, Jake take the other van, I am taking this van, and you dear sis are driving your baby" he pointed out my mustang and I swear I pulled and Alice Cullen and he shook his head and got in the van. "Hey, what can I say have not got to drive her in a while,"

I stuck my tongue out at him before I slid into my baby. My phone beeped it was a text real mature mom great way to teach us how to act. It was from Seth and I laughed and sent back hush child or I will sick Sue and Leah on you. I did not get one back so I began to drive we were in a caravan line on the way to the airfield.

AN: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	46. Chapter 46

Once we landed and exited the plane they all looked to me for instructions, I raised an eyebrow. "Well are we running, or what?" Jazz asked and smiled at me. I laughed remembering last time "yes and no brother dear," he looked at me confused so I continued, "we are running to the rental place and pick up the two vans I rented then we are driving." All three of them nodded in approval.

The run was a little longer than I expected but we all enjoyed it "Jake, Seth take that van Jazz and I will be in this one." They all nodded, Jazz started walking to the driver's side, opened the door and was going to slide into the driver's seat but I beat him.

When he seen me in the seat he looked puzzled "thanks for opening my door for me are you going to go get in your seat now?" He frowned and shook his head and said "you are annoying sometimes" under his breath but I heard him anyway. I smiled when he got in his seat "I will be sure to tell MieMie and Pops that we should not do things together anymore because I annoy you." His mouth dropped open and he stared at me and I laughed and started the van. We drove in silence for a while and then I said "you know I would not actually tell her, right?" I looked at him and he looked at me then nodded.

We drove for a while with him singing to the radio and me just enjoying it. I loved when he sang and he knows it and he gets so relaxed with just me that he lets his southern boy accent take over. After he finished singing "god gave me you" by Blake Shelton he looked at me and I knew he wanted to say something but did not know how.

I smiled "what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked and he smiled. He shook his head and said "I forget how well you know me" I nodded and he sighed "I am not supposed to tell you this but I think you deserve a heads up. Mom and my wife have been drawing up plans for houses for you."

I shook my head to try and clear my confusion then asked "Houses, Jazz what?" He sighed again and looked at me "Alice had a vision of the pride kids being here all summer with you."

I nodded "yes I decided that most of them miss me so much and want to spend summer with me and the kids and I agreed. I was thinking of asking MieMie about expanding my house but you said houses?"

he nodded "One plan is to expand yours" he paused and took a deep, unneeded, breath "the other is to build another house on the family property that you can use during summer and the rest of the time you can stay on the rez."

I nodded but I did not know what to say so I just continued driving, and we went into a quite mode until he started sinning again. I totally relaxed and could see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

We were not even two miles down the road when his phone rang he looked at it and sighed "Alice" he said looking at the phone. I put out my hand and he looked at me "give it to me I will handle it" I said as I pulled into my driveway. He smiled and handed it over to me I clicked the on button and she was already yelling, and he gulped I let her go for a couple seconds before I put the phone to my ear.

I put on my queen and ordered "Sissy stop now" the other side of the line went quiet and I put my queen away as I stepped out of the van. I said in my head 'Jazz go hunt, and boys you go see your family and the pack I will be in the house' they all nodded and took off.

After I knew Jazz was out of ear shot I took a deep breath "you still there" I asked and she said yes "I know you wanted it to be a surprise but I am glad he told me. You are not allowed to be mad at him, understand."

She huffed and asked "is that an order and I sighed "does it have to be?" She said no and we talked about the two plans for a while until there was a knock on the door so we hung up.

Before I could get up to answer it my door flew open and Leah come flying in crying. I opened my arms and she ran into my arms. I just held her and did not say anything till she calmed down. She kept mumbling something about "other than when Sam broke her heart." She clung to me and just kept crying and mumbling "never does that to him." I rubbed circles on her back and kept telling her "calm down honey just calm down" over and over.

It took her quite some time to calm her down and by the time she did the door opened and Emily came in with a crying Sammy in her arms. Soon as he seen Leah he jumped from his mother's arms and ran, jumped into Leah's arms and they were both crying into each other.

I looked at Emily and raised an eyebrow but realized she was also crying "Em, honey what is going on?" I asked as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She let out a sob then said "Your brother is an ass" she said and I pulled back and looked at the three emotional people standing in my living room.

I came to a shocking revelation, "Sam?" I asked. They all yelled "yes." I took a deep breath to calm down I was pissed at him and I did not even know what he did, yet. "Please guys calm down and tell me what he did.

They took some deep breaths and then Leah switched Sammy from her right to her left side and Sammy pointed at Leah's face where there was a bruise that was already healing and it looked like a hand print. Then Sammy showed me his wrist where you could see a bruise forming.

Leah growled and I held up my had "Leah you and Sammy need to take care of each other I will take care of my brother. If the boys come back tell them what's going on and to wait for me here with you guys."

I started to walk out and remembered what Leah was mumbling before and turned to her "what was that about "never doing that to him Leah?" She sighed and Sammy spoke up before she could "my ex daddy said she was couppting me." I looked to the two women and Leah said "corrupting honey and he thinks I am turning him against him." I nodded "ok guys you know that you have run of the house bee back soon."

As I walked out the door and down to Sam's I seen Seth, Sue, Charley, Jake, and Billy walking towards me. I walked up and said hi to each and hugged sue. Seth looked at me and said "momma what is wrong, what is going on?" I sighed and slipped into my queen "Seth, Jake you need to stay calm" I ordered and they both nodded.

"Seth please take Billy, your mom, and Charley to my hose" they started to walk away and Jake looked at me weird. "I need you to stay with me" he nodded "Seth" he turned to me "Lee, Em, and Sammy are at my house they are all going to need your support till I get there and you too Sue." They both nodded and waited for more but when I did not give no more they continued.

I waited till my front door closed and then turned to Jake "Sam hit Lee and left a mark on Sammy's wrist, I am going to confront him if you want to come." He nodded and looked beyond pissed. I know deep down Jake thinks of Lee as a sister and would do anything to protect her.

I did not bother with knocking I walked into the house and Sam was sitting on the floor next to the door with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and looked broken but I was to mad to care "May I ask what in god's green earth came over you to think that putting your hands on my sister or nephew would be acceptable?" He looked at the floor but then up at me and whispered "apparently I was not thinking" then he looked at the ground.

Jake spoke before I had a chance to continue "NO YOU WHERE NOT" he screamed then took a breath "do you just want to see her upset? Do you like to see her cry? Is her being happy to much for you? I don't really care what your reason is she is my baby sister at least in my eyes and I will not let you hurt her again."

Sam nodded "Sammy said something I did not like and instead of talking to him about it I blew up and blamed it on LeeLee. I was stupid in one moment I ruined the closeness we regained in the last two years."

I waited for him to say something about Sammy and when he didn't I growled at him and his head spun to me "What, now, I am sorry ok?" I glared at him and took a couple of breaths "Sammy what about what you did to him?" I growled at him.

He nodded again "I know I probably scared him to death screaming at both of them like that I will talk to him and try to work it out with him." I growled again "The bruises Sam, on his wrist" he looked at me shocked "and by the way he says you are now his ex-daddy."

Then I saw another first Sam crying and Jake looked just as perplexed. I was still pissed and slipped into my queen "You will never and I mean never hit or yell at another woman or child as long as you live, UNDERSTAND ME BROTHER DEAR" I growled. He looked at me and nodded "yes I understand."

He buried his head in his hands and I sighed I knew I had to be a sister now. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch and he looked up at me "He said that?" I nodded and he buried his head in his hands again.

"Sam, look at me" I asked and he did "you need to go down to my house and talk to all three of them. I just got done holding a sobbing LeeLee and I did not think that was possible." He looked shocked again and so did Jake "LeeLee was crying?" they both asked at the same time and I nodded. I sighed again and took a deep breath to calm myself "Yes she was and when I left Sammy and Lee was holding on to each other for dear life."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence before I heard Seth scream for Sam to come out side. Sam started to get up but I shook my head. "I do not want any more trouble" he went to stand again and I graved his wrist and commanded "you will stay in this house till I call you."

I walked out and Seth and Jazz where both standing in the yard both looking beyond pissed. "Momma, let him come out now," Seth was shaking. "Yeah I want to help Seth beat the tar out of him" Jazz said. I sighed "No one is beating the tar out of anyone you two."

They glared at me but Jazz calmed first and sent out some calming waves. I mouthed thank you and walked down to Seth. "Baby, I know your pissed and I don't blame you. This is Lee, Sammy, and Sam's problem. When we get to my house you can put in your two cents and let him know how you feel just like the rest can."

"OK" he hugged me "I can't believe someone I looked up to hurt someone he used to love like this twice." I cradled his face in my hands "neither can I but the sooner we get to my house the sooner we can get this worked out."


	47. Chapter 47

As soon as we walked into my front door Sammy jumped off of his moms lap and ran to his loving mate and Lee scooped him up into her arms. Seth, Jared and Quill stood in front of Leah, Sammy, and Emily.

"I am not allowed to kill you because mama said I could not over react but ever hurt my sister or brother again you won't live to long after wards" Seth was seething.

"How can you claim to hit and hurt three of the people you claim to love more than your own life" Jared asked "Emily is like a mom to us and Lee and Sammy are our siblings and none of us will let you hurt them ever again."

Emily tugged on Jared's arm and he turned around and she asked him to sit next to her. He nodded and sat and Kim crawled into his lap and Emily curled into his other side.

"I am telling you now Samuel that I love you but that I won't let you hurt any of my boys or my sisters ever again" Emily said through her teeth "and what I am about to tell you is not negotiable and you have no say understand." He nodded so she continued "I gave Leah Sammy's belonging and he will be staying with her until I decide otherwise."

After much screaming and many threats by everyone directed at Sam and Many apologies later from him to everyone involved we were headed out of my door. I knew he was not totally out of the woods but he made his bed and now he will have to lay in it.

Sam looked like he went through the wringer and just looking at Em, Seth, and Sammy you could tell they were still fuming. Leah was devastated and the rift between him and her was as wide as ever.

I sighed then threw a set of keys to Jake and the other to Seth and told them to drive everyone to the airport. Jazz and I was going to run by the house and check on our brother and on our run Jazz called the airport and asked them to load everyone and their luggage on the plane.

As we approached the house I asked Jazz to stay outside and wait for me unless he felt the need to intervene and he nodded.

When I entered the house I took a deep breath before commanding "Edward come down here" within seconds he was in front of me and I could tell he needed to hunt "you need to hunt?" it was a statement and a question and he nodded.

I studied him for a minute before calling "Jazz" he came in looking at me puzzled "take our brother hunting" he nodded and I turned to Eddie "you are to do what he tells you this is your chance to show me that you can be trusted and that you would like to go back to Ohio with us."

He nodded then said "I promise I will" he took a breath "I need to go explain and apologize myself to my wife and daughter" he gulped "if Jake will let me near either of them." I nodded and told them to go and I would wait here.

I called Seth's phone and told them that Jazz took Eddie to hunt and we would be there soon I also told them that they could order food by using the code by the phone just tell them to put it on the family's card.

After I hung up I curled up on the couch and turned on the music channel and just relaxed. I must have dozed off because I was awoken when they guys came walking through the door laughing. I sat up and smiled "what's up."

They both looked at me and then Jazz looked back at Eddie and started cracking up again witch put Eddie into another fit. I frowned and decided to use my ability and looked into their minds and soon I was laughing too.

Why was I laughing you ask will Eddie was chasing a mountain lion and was close to tackling it but it got away so he picked up the chase but the cat was smart and turned right before it went over a ledge well Eddie was not so lucky. I did not notice till I calmed down some that he was soked wet. "Go change" I told him in between laughs, by the time he came back down I was calm.

He sat next to me and I waited for him to speak and soon he sighed. I looked at him and he asked "so…am I going with you this time."

I could tell he was different and I felt a push and opened it as I had my mind closed off and it was Jazz who was outside. 'I think you should let him go' Jazz informed me and I answered 'thanks I was hoping you would give me your opinion.'

When I looked back to Eddie he was frowning and I raised an eye brow "I hate when you block me and have private conversations." I laughed "their private for a reason, now to your question" I sighed "can I trust you now?"

He looked at me strange for a second then nodded "I was being a spoiled idiot and I would love to go apologize to my wife, Ness and our family."

I sat and thought for a few seconds and Pop's did say it was up to me so I nodded "you can go but you are still under my command" I eyed him "understood?"

"Yes, I promise I will prove it to all of you" he nodded and I smiled "should I go get my stuff" I nodded and he took off up the steps.

I walked out the door and looked for Jazz he was leaning against one of the trees across the yard he was on the phone and frowning. As I walked over to him he hung up and said "we should get going" I raised a brow and he continued "Collin and Brady just called me and said they are sick of being the refs and asked for you to set an order for all of them to quit arguing."

I sighed "you know that's not a good idea they all need to work through this on their own."

He nodded "I know but maybe just while we are on the plane after we land lift the order" he shrugged "I am just glad I am not in your shoes."

I laughed and Eddie asked "why is that" as he walked to my other side. I motioned to start running then explained it to him while we ran.

He shook his head like he was clearing it "well at least I am not the only one who will be apologizing."

I smiled "guess not" we ran the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived at the strip I could hear them all arguing before we even exited the trees. I sighed and looked to Jazz" go check us in and get the order to leave while I go take care of this."

He started to laugh and I growled and he put his hands up and backed away towards the building.

Eddie looked at me like a deer in the headlights and I chuckled "go with your brother" he nodded and went jogging after Jazz who stopped to wait for him.

After I seen them start walking in the building I turned towards the plane took a deep breath dipped into my queen. I walked up the stairs to the plane and looked around Sam was pushed into the corner with Collin and Brady in front of him and Seth, Jake, Em, Sammy, Jared, and Quill screaming at Sam.

I took another deep breath then ordered "every one stop now" once it was quite I continued "everyone take a seat and buckle in for the flight this flight will be peaceful."

After everyone was sat I went and sat next to Leah who was crying and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and buried her head in my shoulder and Sammy crawled in between us and held on to both of us.

As Jazz and Eddie entered the plane I felt a push on my mind and opened it 'should I help calm things down' Jazz wanted to know.

I opened a link to Leah and asked her if it was ok and she answered 'Yeah I think everyone needs it but please don't leave my side.'

I nodded at her and opened my link back to Jazz 'Yeah calm it down some before we take off.' I could feel it working within a few seconds and smiled at him.

I sat and held Leah and Sammy for the whole flight halfway through the flight Em came over and asked to join and we all agreed so when we landed the four of us where curled up on the floor holding each other and just calming each other.

As soon as I got out of the plane the Brady and Collin my other set of twins came running into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Please don't be mad at us for protecting him" Brady started and Collin continued "we know what he did was wrong but we did not want to see him dead."

I pulled back and smiled at them "boys I am not mad at all you did nothing wrong and I will always love you" I looked at them for a second "you ok now?" They nodded and we started towards the airport.


	48. Chapter 48

**I have not said this in a while so I own nothing to recognize. I also want to thank everyone who added me to their favorites or alerts. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

As soon as the plane landed and we were out of the airport I took the order off of everyone but the original one I put on Sam to not give any orders and Jake and Seth to not kill him. I had a feeling when we got back and the rest of the family and pride heard what he I might have to put that one as a general order to all. I was already thinking of putting it on the rest of the pack except Leah she wanted nothing to do with him and avoided him at all times.

When we got to the hotel to drop off the Packs belongings I sat in the truck because I figured they could handle it without me. Within seconds Jazz and Eddie was jumping out of the truck and yelled for me to help. I cannot say I was surprised by the sight I saw but I was frustrated "Boys back off" I ordered then I opened my arms and said "come here honey" to Leah who ran into me and I wrapped my arms around her. Leah had been curled in a ball on the sidewalk behind the truck and Sam was against the wall of the hotel with all the guys ganging up on him.

I opened my link to Eddie and Jazz at the same time 'what happened guys' I asked they both shrugged. 'Jared what happened' I opened a link to him he froze for a second then shook his head and looked at me and I smiled.

"He kept trying to go up and talk to Leah even when she told him to leave her alone. He tried to push Jake and Seth out of the way to get to her that's when we backed him up" he said glaring at his alpha.

I sighed "Jazz help Leah back into the truck and stay with the girls and Sammy. Eddie help the boys get all the bags to the rooms leave Emis, Leah's and Sammy's in the truck they will be staying with me," they both nodded and Leah thanked me before walking over to Jazz who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Boys take everything to the rooms and everyone come back to the trucks. Jake and Seth you drive to my house we will meet you there" I said motioning between me and Sam.

Before I could continue Jazz said "we are going to drop our stuff at the house before we go to yours" he said motioning between him and Eddie I nodded I knew they would enjoy the run from here to Vienna and back to my house. Eddie looked between me and Jazz and I nodded again and he smiled and started to grab bags.

I motioned for Sam to follow me as I started to walk down the sidewalk and I could hear him following me. Soon he caught up to me and we entered the woods and walked for a while before I stopped and turned towards him. I took a deep breath then "did you lose all brain function while I was gone" I almost growled. His eyes widened and he just stared at me for a while before shaking his head no.

I turned and started to walk again I was so mad I could not even talk at the moment. After a while he said "I just wanted to talk to her, the guys just over reacted."

I growled and turned on him "Oh my god you are stupid" he looked at me stunned and I took a deep breath "you broke that girl worse this time than the last. I don't know if you will ever be able to fix it but I can tell you now the only reason you are alive is because I ordered both Seth and Jake to not kill you."

He was looking at the ground and he said in a broken voice "I have to fix this I can't lose my son." I looked at him confused and then it clicked "maybe that's what needs to happen." I regretted it the minute it left my lips and even more by the broken look of my brother.

I sighed "Sam I am sorry for saying that it just came out and it was wrong of me to say. I know you want to make this better but I will tell you now that the boys and I are not going to let you near our sister for a long time. I will try to help but you are going to have to take it extremely slow and prove yourself over and over if you want them to ever believe you," I said. He nodded and we ran the rest of the way to my house in silence.

Shortly after getting to my house Jazz left to get Jen and Charley they would be back in a couple of hours after he flew and picked them up.

Eddie and Sam both left with Bella and Emi in tow. I am sure both are in for some lectures that they certainly deserve.

Leah was lying on my couch with her head in Emb's lap and Sammy was curled up on her chest. Jake was lying on the air bed with Ness curled up on his chest.

Both children had cried themselves out and had fallen asleep. The thing that saddened me the most was they were both crying because of how their fathers acted. Jazz told me before he left they both felt terrible and was made to feel worse by their children crying.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone tapping my shoulder when I looked up Jamie asked "can I talk to you in private." I smiled and nodded and followed him out the door. I went to ask him what was wrong but he motioned to start walking towards the woods.

When we were far enough away he stopped and turned towards me with tears in his eyes and I looked at him confused. "Buddy what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled into my shirt and I pulled back to look at him and raised an eye brow in question "I cannot believe I have ever made the kids feel like them two do about their dads right now."

Then he hugged me and buried his head in my shoulder. He really is my child for the most part I waited till he calmed down then made him look at me "I know you did not mean the things you did and I am glad you understand now" I smiled "you can still make it up to them believe me I don't think anyone can have messed up more than Sam."

He laughed "I have come close but I will do anything to make it up to them," he paused "can I take them for a few hours tomorrow and do something with them."

I thought for a minute "we will ask them and if they are all right with it so am I" we hugged again and started walking back home when I stopped "you know Seth will be going too correct."

He looked at me for a second then nodded "I doubt he will be as forgiving with me as you are," I laughed and nodded and we continued on our way home.

When we got back my five kids where playing keep away from the dogs and they all looked to be having a lot of fun. Seth seemed to be way calmer I guess being around Pam helped with that. I laughed making them all look to me I smiled and asked the younger two if I could talk to them for a minute.

Of course Pam dragged Seth along when we got a little ways away I stopped. Jamie walked with us and I could tell this made Seth nervous and the other two curious. I stooped down to my baby's level and looked them both in the eye "babes I have a question?"

They nodded and I took a deep breath before I continued but before I could Jamie Stooped down next to me and asked "Um… how would you guys like to go out with me for a couple of hours tomorrow?"

Maury looked to me and Pam looked from me to Seth and before either one of them could answer Seth said "no way you are not taking Pam and Maury anywhere by yourself, ever." I stood to address him and I was taken aback I never seen him look so fierce.

I was going to speak but once again Jamie stopped me and said "I agree Seth that is why if they say yes you will be going with us" Seth looked to me and I nodded the four of them started talking and I stood there watching wondering if maybe my baby brother was finally going to become a grownup. I had to smile as I watched them make their plans because everything they thought of Jamie, Pam and Maury looked to Seth for approval. In the end they made plans to go to the huge indoor carnival in the next town and all four where very excited.

I laughed when we got back to the house and the kids told the others there plans instantly Sammy, Nessie, and my two older boys wanted to go. Jamie said he was fine with them all going and that news just excited my younger two even more. So it went from the four of them going to ten but they all said the more the merrier.

Jen and Charlie came walking in the door a few minutes after everyone left and I got all four kids settled in to bed. Seth left to spend the night with his mom and sister. Jake left with the family to spend the night in the family home right outside of town.

Paul laughed and Charlie looked tense as me and Jen screeched and jumped up and down in each other's arms. Both guys walked up and wrapped us I their arms and separated us. Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear "your reminding me of our pixie of a sister you need to quiet down or you will wake the kids."

I sighed and settled into his arms and he kissed my hair before suggesting we sit. We girls sat on one couch and the guys sat on the other.

Leah walked up from "the family room "sis you are going to wake the kids why are you acting like the Pixie?" I laughed "sorry Lee just excited" I patted the space next to me and she came and sat.

We sat and talked for a long time before Paul said he was heading to bed and suggested I follow soon. I agreed and kissed him and said "I will be up soon" he smiled "tell the boys I said to get to sleep now" he chuckled and nodded.

Leah told me while we were talking that she thought it was a good idea that I put the order not to kill our brother out too everyone. That led us into telling Jen everything that happened. I was surprised at how pissed Charley got but Jen said he was protective of family so I dropped it.

Leah hugged me and said "I am going to bed Sammy will have me up early you don't mind if I make breakfast?" I shook my head and she smiled and said good nights before she went to bed.

I asked where they were staying and they said a hotel. Alice called within seconds "Tell them to come to our house we have a room set up and they can stay here till…well just till." I did not get it but gave them the directions and told them don't even think of arguing because sissy would come looking for them and drag them there. Jen laughed and Charlie looked a little confused and I knew I still had a lot of work to do with him.

I went over and sat next to him "I hope we can get to know each other better soon." He smiled "that would be nice even though I don't know if there is much I don't know" he looked to Jen and we all laughed till I felt a push in my head and opened it 'quiet down' my mate said. We all hugged and they left a few minutes later and I went up to bed.

AN: I would like to know if you think improving any in my writing as i go. I also want to know what you think i could change. Please review


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning I was woke up by my hyper pixie of a sister and a grumpy Jen. I been trying so hard to ignore her but I guess it will not work "Sis, stop" I yelled, then more quite "what do you want with me this early?"

She started jumping up and down again, "we are going shopping." She was excited and Jen looked pained and I agreed with the second. I opened my link to Jazz and told him 'jazz my dear brother come and get your pixie of a wife and control her, NOW.'

'on my way,' he said and I could see he was running and cut my connection. I did not wait long before I felt the waves of calm "sorry sis" he said as he pulled sissy off my bed and dragged her out of my room.

I lifted up my covers and motioned for Jen to climb in. Paul slept with Maury, Pam, Seth, Leah, Sammy in the big room down on the second floor. The pride tore walls out, after I left, and made the second floor one big room. Emily slept in the family room with only the company of my two dogs saying she needed space and time.

The older two and my rooms where left alone on the third floor, they knew better than touch them. A few seconds after Jen passed out I followed suit.

It felt like I only slept for maybe an hour when I felt and heard Paul at the side of the bed trying to coax me awake. I groaned which made him chuckle, "babe, come on get up its almost eleven. The kids are gone they left for their day out. Charley, Jazz, Sissy and I was talking about maybe the six of us doing something together today."

I groaned and started to climb out of the covers. Paul kissed my forehead and cheek before exiting the room. I turned to head for the bathroom but realized my favorite cousin was still sleeping. I walked over and shook her and told her it was time to get motivated.

She groaned and then than began to chuckle "get motivated" she laughed harder and I looked at her like she was crazy "you sound just like a mom." I chuckled "I am a mom and that's the chance I take."

I went to the master bath and she went to the one down the hall. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee before brushing out my hair and heading down stairs. Jen was sitting in Charley's lap and Paul met me at the bottom of the stairs with a coffee and a kiss.

"Thanks babe, love you" I said giving Paul another peck and turning to the other couple in the room "good morning Jen, Charley."

"Morning" Jen replied and Charley frowned and said "call me Chas mam all my friends do." I smiled "ok but cut it out with the mam stuff its Dawn" I smiled.

He nodded and smiled back and Paul leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Where is Jazz and Sissy at" I looked to Paul and he informed me they went hunting before our day our and I nodded.

I sat and was drinking my coffee and talking to my big sis when the two boys started tapping their feet and bouncing in their seat. I looked over to them with a raised eye brow "what is the problem over there?"

Paul stopped and looked at me for a second and then said "Well what are we doing today" he looked at me with pleading eyes "please tell me you are not going to sit here gabbing all day." He was motioning between me and Jen and I growled "really Paul" he looked confused so I took a deep breath "gabbing?"

He instantly looked at his feet "sorry" I rolled my eyes and shook my head to myself. Once again I am reminded how young he really is and how much younger he looks in moments like this. I sighed and got up and went over and sat in his lap and gave him a kiss "its ok I just hate that word" I said and he nodded.

I looked over too Jen and she had the same devious look on her face that I am sure I have on mine 'water park two counties over, then paint ball fields' I asked her silently and she smiled wider.

"uh…um honey I know that look and I always hate the results so would you like to tell me what it is about" Charley asked.

Paul looked between the two of us "Uh oh babe what is up what are you two smiling like that for."

We both broke into laughter and Jen gasped out "you driving" and I nodded "let's go" I said as we drug our guys out the door and to my mustang.

Alice texted me and said they would meet us there. "We are in trouble" Chaz whispered and Paul nodded. We made the guys get in the back and we girls got up front. Me and Jen instantly started talking or gabbing as my mate would put it and the guys where whispering in the back seat trying to figure out what we wher up to. After we were on the road for a while Paul asked "can we please know where we are going and are we going to be back tonight?" he paused "we did not bring clothes."

I looked at Jen and we both frowned and yelled "first stop supper K." Jens phone beeped and she laughed "Alice wants to know why we are going cheap." Then we were laughing and the poor guys where even more confused and staring at us like we were nuts. I texted back 'we are all not rich and spoiled.'

After we got in the store Chas asked "Mam" and I glared at him "sorry Dawn why do we need these?" he held up the swim suites and stuff that was in the buggy. Even though it was hard I put on a serious face and my hand on his shoulder "have you never been swimming" he looked at me confused for a second but nodded and I started to crack up. "Good you will get more practice in a little bit."

The guys where so annoying on the ride to the water park that half way there I yelled "one more word out of you two and I am stopping this car" which sent Jen into giggles.

I growled at her and she signed 'what you going to do spank them?' as she had her brow raised. I smirked and her jaw fell open and I smiled I don't think I could actually do that but thankfully they guys shut up and never pushed it which I was thankful for.

We had fun at the pool but the paint ball field was terrific. Jazz had the most fun with the guns. The guys played for hours after us girls decided to quit. We went to the little in and got coffees and sat and talked and the three of us got to know each other even better. By the time we made it home that night the kids where all ready asleep and I barely made it through my shower before I fell into bed and fell into a instant and deep sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

After we ate breakfast the next day Jazz walked into my mom's kitchen and was acting weird. I smiled "What is it Jazz" I asked "just tell me."

He nodded and said "My kids are coming tonight they should be here in about an hour and a half."

I frowned I had no clue what he was talking about then I laughed "you mean my Peaty and Char?"

He nodded "I hope its ok?"

I smiled "Yeah I miss them both" he smiled and I asked "and since when are they your children and not your brother and sister?" I had an eye brow raised and he smiled and shrugged.

"Your Peaty said to put it that way" he shook his head "don't ask me why I listhened to him?"

I laughed "sounds like him" I said and he left before I turned around to finish the dishes. After I was done with the dishes I went up to my moms room and curled in her bed and took a nap. I had just fell into a deep sleep when I was rudely woke up by someone jumping on the bed.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," I growled out but stopped when I heard Peat laughing. "Peter Whitlock," I growled "stop it now," he laughed "sit and be silent" I ordered

After he flopped down next to me I could hear Char reading him the riot act from the hall. When I opened my eyes he was sitting there pouting. I chuckled and thought how much he reminds me of Emmy.

I stood and stretched I looked at him and said stay and walked out the bedroom into the arms of my sister. "Hi sweetie" she greeted "sorry about my husbands antics."

I laughed "he reminds me of a mix of Sissy and Emmy some times" but I love him all the same.

I heard mumbbeling from the bedroom, I smiled and reversed the order. As soon as the order was dropped he come flying out and picked me up in a hug and swung me in a circle.

I laughed and kissed his cheek when he set me back down. As we walked down the steps I told them how much I missed them.

We sat and talked for the next half hour till Jazz and Eddy walked in carrying my sleeping children in there arms. Behind them was Leah with a sleeping Sammy.

I stood and went over to her and smiled "Lee you look like your exhausted you need to sleep."

She nodded and looked at Sammy "I feel like I am doing exactly what he accused me of."

I frowned "Lee your not this is his fault" she frowned at me and I continued "he hit you and bruised his own sons wrist."

"I guess but he" she looked at Sammy again then back to me "screams when ever Sam comes near either of us."

I frowned "well it is going to take a lot of time and a lot of work on his part to make both you and that sleeping angel give him any trust again."

Char walked up and stood next to me and when Lee seen her she started to cry "Sis" she whispered. I held my arms out for Sammy when she handed him to me I carried him up stairs with the boys trailing behind.

After the kids where tucked in and we where out in the hall I whispered to the two of them "I am suppriesed them two are close."

Eddie smiled and Jazz chuckled "well other than you Char has only had us guys until Bella came along."

"After the fight with the Voltori Leah felt lost" Eddie whispered too "about a week after Char sent her a pre-paid card and a note to go buy herself something nice."

I felt a push on my mind so I opened it 'ugh they got to mushy tell the Major I'm out back' Pete. I laughed and told the guys. Then I asked "ok why could he not have told you that."

Eddy grimaced "part of my punishement from my lovely wife is she is shielding anyone that we know including the packs, pride and all of use."

I shook my head at his pitiful look and turned to go downstairs they went the other way down the stairs to the kitchen and out the back door.

When I went into the sitting room I smiled Char was sitting on one end of the couch with Lee sleeping with here head in her lap.

Char whispered "she fell out fast she was exhausted and the crying did not help."

I nodded and frowned at my sleeping sister and wondered what ever possessed someone I trusted with my boys could do what Sam did.

"He hurt her worse this time than last time" Char continued and I nodded "I would love to send our brother and my husband over to beat the crap out of him."

I chuckled "you three will have to get in line of who would like to beat him more and if I need too I will put you to under the order too."

I turned on "when Harry met Sally" and we watched that while Lee and the kids slept.

A few minutes before the movie was over I felt a push on my link so I opened it 'the boys need you' It was Jazz.

I took a deep breath 'ok tell them to give me five minutes to finish the movie and I will meet them at my house because everyone is sleeping. Is my mate there with the boys?'

'Yes. They found out about what Sam did' Paul answered. I sighed and told him five minutes and un paused the movie.

As soon as the movie was over I told Char to stay with Lee and the kid. "My mom should be home soon but if you need anything call me or paul" I said pointing at my head.

She smiled and nodded then said "ok and please tell my husband and Jazz to stay away the two of them will wake them up" she paused but send Rosalie over if you see her."

I nodded and walked out the door and on the way to my house I called rose on her cell "Hey sis. Whats up?" she answered.

I chuckled "a lot actually but don't have time to get into all of it now. Char is at my moms house and would love you to come over."

She agreed and I continued "the kids are all there sleeping and Leah is on the couch with her head in Chars lap."

She sighed "I am glad shes finally getting some sleep." I agreed and she continued "If you did not put that order on everyone their would be one less shape shifter on this earth."

I laughed and agreed and told her I had to go because I was at my house "ok once we get back to forks me you and sissy have to get together" I told her yes and said goodbye before getting out of my truck.

My heart broke for my two boys when I walked in the front door. Nick was curled up in Pauls lap and Nate was curled into Jazz's side. I sighed and said "hi guys" soon as the words were out of my mouth the boys jumped up and ran into my open arms.

They both were hugging me hard and had their heads buried in my neck. I mouthed to the room 'I want to hurt that man more every minute.' Jazz chuckled and pointed at the boys and mouthed 'like mom like sons, so do they' I frowned and he smiled.

I stood their in the doorway for another minute before saying "boys why don't we go sit so we can talk." They both nodded and turned and started towards the couch.

Paul started to get up to give us space but Nick crawled into his lap. I wanted to keep this from them because I knew they would not react well but I also afraid of it would do to the angel now curled into my mates body.

"I hate him and I still don't know why you wont let us hurt him like he did our sister and brother" Nick mumbled into Pauls chest and I raised a brow.

"I told you guys before hurting him will only make you as bad as him and you don't want to be like that" Paul responded.

Nate spoke up then "and because mom put an order on everyone not to kill or hurt Sam" he paused "but Paul is right I don't want to be like that man." It did not surprise me that they quit calling him dad but it saddened me.

I was so glad that the boys where getting along with Paul so well for a while I thought a sight like this might never happen. All of a sudden it hit me that my son just said that I put out an order that I never put on them so how did they know.

"Nate how did you know about the order" I asked with a raised brow and he looked away from me to the floor.

I waited for a few seconds and was just going to ask again when Jazz spoke up "I kind of told him" I turned a glare on him "sorry sis did not know I was supposed to keep my mouth shut about it."

I could feel the calm he was sending me and welcomed it and calmed a littled before saying "I thought that was a given Jazz but since I said nothing about it I forgive you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Nate asked "Why would he hurt them? I always thought he was such a good guy." He shrugged and then continued before I could answer "he always told us to never mistreat or hit a woman. Right Nick?"

Nick nodded and when I looked around the room the guys from the pack that where here was also nodding.

"He dose believe that guys" both Eddie and Jazz said at once. "He also feels terrible about what he did and wishes he can take it back" Jazz continued.

"I don't give a crap he's an a…" Nate started to say but stopped and glanced over at me. I was glaring at him and he looked at the floor

I felt someone pulling my arm so I looked over and Jazz mouthed 'come with me please,' I nodded and allowed him to pull me out the door.

Once we were far enough away he stopped and turned towards me "you need to calm down" he paused and pushed calm and peace at me. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feelings.

Once I was calm I opened my eyes "thanks" I sighed "he knows how I feel about that kind of language."

Jazz chuckled and I raised a brow "you sound like mom" he smiled "he knows he was wrong and you going off on him right now are just going to cause more problems later."

I chuckled "you have officialy been around sissy too long and you're right."

When we walked out of the trees I felt a push on my mind and opened it 'I'm going around back Nates waiting on porch.' I nodded and we separated.

As I got closer to the house I could see his head buried in his hands and could hear his sniffiling. As I got to the steps I sighed and sat next to him.

"Mom I'm sorry I was mad and it just came out and I don't want you mad and I…" he said into his hands before I stopped him

I put my hand on his shoulder "sweetheart look at me" when he did I continued "Im not mad, thanks to your uncle, and I realize it was a mistake but I expect it wont happen again."

He just sat there looking at me then took a deep breath "I will try my best" he nodded at the end.

I chuckled "that's all I ask" I smiled at him then pulled him into a hug. As I was holding him in my arms I felt a push on my mind and opened the link.

"Paul went for a run" Seth said "Nate and him got into it because he told Nate not to follow you." I thanked him and cut the link.

I pulled back from my son and looked at him "What exactly went on with Paul," he grimaced and looked at his feet. When I did not get an answer I said "Nate, answer me now."

He sighed and looked at me "I just wanted to go after you and apologize and he would not let me so we kind of argued." He looked back down "then he ordered me not to go any further than the porch and stormed out the back door."

"Kind of argued, how do you kind of argue?" He shrugged. I sighed "the problem with you two is you both are hard headed and have tempers."

He nodded and looked over at me "I think of him as a brother and it realy makes me mad that he tries to boss me around he's not my dad and he's not my boss."

I nodded "makes sense but I really want this arguing to stop" I sighed and I heard a sigh on the side of the house and turned my head "Paul is that you?"

He came around the corner and sighed "I agree this arguing has to stop" he came and sat on the step below us.

"Fine then don't tell me what to do" Nate said before beginning to stand up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "What?" he said in an almost growl.

I raised a brow "are you trying to see how far you can push my patience before I snap today?" I growled.

His eyes got big as saucers and he scooted back a little "please mom calm down I'm sorry" he put himself in a submissive position and I closed my eyes.

'Jazz please send me some calm before I kill your nephew' I pushed to him. I instantly felt the calm and peace pushing into me and welcomed it. 'Thank you' I said when I was somewhat calmed down 'don't go too far.' He chuckled but said I was welcome and he would stay in the living room.

"Alright" said as I opened my eyes "we" I motioned between Nate and myself "will talk later about your attitude and mouth."

He swallowed and took a deep breath "yes mam" he said before looking at his feet. Paul looked almost as nervous as my son when he glanced up at me.

I took a few more deep breaths and welcomed the extra push of calm before I spoke. "if you to don't like something the other says or dose you can not argue and fight about it. If worse comes to worse separate and go to different rooms till I come back. There will be no fighting, aruguing, screaming or leaving till the problem is worked out" I took another breath "do you understand me?" I asked.

When I looked at the two of them they where both nodding and I raised a brow because I wanted verbal answers. "Yes mom" "Yes Honey" they both answered. I nodded and stood up and walked into the house leaving them on the porch together.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone I am going to try to do something new from this chapter on. I am going to try and write from other perspectives in the last couple of chapters for this story.**

Nate's POV

I have never seen my mom that mad before I watched her walk into the house and just kept staring at the door. I was terrified to think of how much trouble I was in and wanted to just let my mind go blank but all I could do was worry.

When I glanced back at Paul he was also just staring at the door. I did not know what to do so for the longest time I just sat there with my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. I was in no hurry to go into the house and face mom.

I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands 'how stupid are you?' I asked myself. 'Apparently pretty stupid' my inner voice answered. I am in so much trouble she's threatened to use the belt or hairbrush on us before but never has I thought but then again I never seen her that mad.

I groaned and wished I could just disappear. I heard Paul stand "go for a run" he said placing his hand on my shoulder as he passed me "I will go talk to your mom."

I looked up at him and he nodded towards the woods "go I will calm her as much as I can." I nodded "I don't think that will work but thanks" I said as I stood and jogged towards the woods.

Dawns POV

When I shut the door and looked up MieMie and mom where both standing there with their arms open. I walked forward and was wrapped in both their arms in seconds. We stood there for about two minutes before we separated.

I looked back at them "what am I going to do about what just happened?" I asked. I was desperate for an answer and honestly was confused on what to do with my son. "If it where any one else's from the pride or packs they would be bleeding right now."

Jazz cleared his throat "I don't know what you are going to do but between the two of you I feel like imp on an emotional roller coaster that is going 1000 mph."

I nodded and he stood walked over kissed my forehead and went out the back door. When I looked to MieMie she said "all I can say is learn from my mistakes whatever you decide you have to stick to it after you tell him."

I nodded and looked to my mom "you know what would have happened if any of you would have acted like that with me."

I did know and have threatened all the kids with multiple times over the years but never had a real reason to carry it out. I knew if I decided that he would deserve it but I also knew how stressful this day has already been. I also had a feeling some of his actions had to do with Nick's distress and there twin bond.

I looked back to my mom "Yeah mom I know but after the day we all had I don't think it would do any of us any good at this point."

Paul's POV

As I sat on the porch looking at the door shocked at my mate's reaction to Nate. I was truly shocked and even more by what came out of Nate's mouth next. I heard him start mumbling and sat still just listening. I don't think he even knew he was talking out loud.

After a few minutes I stood and told him to go on a run and I was going to talk to Dawn. I knew she was mad but also knew that I would do anything in my power to make sure my kids would never know that pain. He did not think it would help but took off and thanked me on his way off the porch. I nodded and walked to the door.

I took a deep breath as I turned the nob to open the door. I walked in and smiled at three of the five most important women in my life. I asked my mate if we could talk and both mom and MieMie both agreed hugged us both and left.

"You can forget it there is no way you are hitting him with anything." I said as I sat on the couch across from her crossing my arms across my chest.

She looked confused and I just waited for her to get it but when she did not say anything I continued "I don't think he knew he was saying it out loud but he was mumbling about you using the belt and hairbrush on him as punishment."

I was taking deep breaths to calm down because I could feel my anger rising as she just stared at me.

Dawns POV

I knew Paul was getting mad but I did not know how to answer because I have not totally ruled out that option. I knew I needed to talk to my son and feel it out before I made that decision but I also knew Paul would never go for that answer.

I sighed "Paul, honey I can't promise that won't be his punishment without talking to him first."

He started shaking and jumped to his feet "you will have to go through me first" he growled.

I knew he would never agree with that kind of punishment for any of the kids especially after his childhood. Looking at my mate I knew I for our relationship and his sanity I could never spank any of the kids with anything but my hand and I knew even then it would be a big fight with him.

I sighed and stood and walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him "you know he better thank the heavens for you and he better appreciate you convincing me."

He smiled and hugged me before bending down and kissing me. I kissed him back then we both pulled back. "Thank you" he smiled and I nodded before he continued "I know he was wrong and he needs to be taught but I don't want any of my kids to be taught and hurt that way."

I felt my heart melt I never thought he would feel the boys was his like he did the baby's. He raised an eyebrow at the smile and look I was giving him. I sighed and leaned into him and he tightened his arms "you said 'my kids' I just never thought that we would get to a point where you would call them yours."

He chuckled "deep down they have always been but I always felt weird because of their connection with Sam" he frowned "I know he feels bad and knows what he did out there was wrong. I also think that this whole mess is worse for him because he also feels what Nick feels."

I nodded "I agree" I sighed "I honestly don't know what to say or do about what happened out there. If it was anyone else they would be bloody and broken. He might of even have been to a lesser extent if it wasn't for Jazzy."

He sighed "I think you just need to talk to him" I looked up at him "and I just have one more request" he looked at me shyly and I raised a brow "please let him come to the New Year's party."

I laughed and nodded before kissing him again before leaving to find my son and have a talk with him. I guess I am going to just play this by ear and figure out what to say and do as I go. I walked into the woods stripped and morphed and started following Nate's sent.

I found him a little over a half hour later curled in a ball next to a stream under a tree in a clearing in the woods. I morphed back slipped on my clothes and then walked over and sat next to him.

I waited for him to acknowledge me and when he did not I said "hey sweetheart" but still got no answer. I called him a few more times before I reached over and shook his shoulder. He jumped to his feet and looked around like there was a threat.

"Mom?" he asked like he did not believe it was really me. I nodded and he started to cry witch fatly turned into sobs. I sighed and stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into my arms. I held him till he calmed down enough and then he pulled back and said "I am so, so, so sorry" he looked at me and then to the ground then back up "I was really upset I did not mean it."

I smiled at him and pulled him back into my arms and kissed his hair "I forgive you but I do want to understand what was going on inside that would make you act like that."

He sighed and we sat back down he curled into my side and I smiled. We sat there quietly for the longest time before he sighed again and said "I was just upset about what he did and then the argument with Paul and then I could also feel Nick and I just felt like everyone was pushing and pulling me at the same time and I wanted to explode."

I sighed and looked down at him "I understand that but I think I taught you better than to treat any adult like that especially me." He nodded and I frowned but continued "you have to thank your uncle for calming me enough to not hurt you." He looked at me confused and I chuckled "Jazz" he nodded "I hope you know if it was anyone else they would be at least bleeding."

He sat up and nodded again "I will thank him" he said then looked from me to the floor "mom how…how many" he sighed and I looked at him confused "how long am I not going to be able to sit" he rushed up before glancing from the ground to me then back.

I understood and smiled "Nate look at me" he took a couple seconds but did "thank you. I am not going to hurt you in any form. Paul and I talked about it after he sent you for a run. He pretty much told me I am not allowed to hit any of his children." He looked up at me surprised and I chuckled "he loves all four of you the same and he does not want any of you experiencing the pain he lived with while he was growing up."

He smiled "Wow, I figured after our argument he would be all for me getting it" he grimaced "How much trouble am I really in though."

I sighed "I honestly don't know what to do about this" I answered honestly and he looked at me confused and I sighed again. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke "how about I ask Paul to come out here and the three of us can try to figure this mess out together."

He looked up at me and back at the stream before sighing "that might be good since it involves all three of us."

I smiled and hugged him as I used my connection to my mate to ask him to come to us. He told me he would be there in a couple and I cut the connection. My son laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. I looked out at the stream and wondered what I was supposed to do with my son and this situation and just hopped we could all come up with a solution.

About a half hour later I heard a noise and looked behind me to a smiling Paul walking towards us. Soon as Nate saw who it was he jumped up and ran to him and threw his arms around his neck and thanked him and told him he loved him. Paul kissed his head and told him he loved him too.

I stood and walked to them and hugged both of them Paul kissed my lips over our sons head. I smiled and my son said "thank you guys for putting up with me and I love you both." I smiled and kissed his forehead "I would not know what to do without you sweetie and I love you so much." Paul hugged him and said "I agree totally" he smiled at him.

I led the two of them over to where we were just sitting before and sat down. The three of us sat there for a few minutes before Paul looked at me and asked "why did you ask me to come out here?"

Before I could speak Nate said "we all need to fix this because we are all in it." He looked back at me and I smiled and nodded.

We sat there and talked for hours till it started getting dark and we came to an agreement that it was just a bad day. Paul pretty much said as long as Nate never did it again that he was not in trouble. I did not agree at first but then with the pleading eyes of both of my boys I relented. I loved the smiles that broke out on both of their faces. After kissing my sons cheek and getting a passionate kiss from my mate we challenged each other to a race home. Nate won but it kind of was worked like that so Paul and I could have a few more seconds alone.

**Please review and let me know if you like the different points of view**


	52. Chapter 52

The next few days were fun and as New Year's Eve day came I was nervous. I had to chuckle at my nerves you would think I was the one proposing or something. Charley seemed so relaxed and just going with the flow of the day. He cornered me twice now and demanded I calm down before I gave away the secret.

Jen was jumpy as I was it seemed. When I asked why she said "I am just so excited to finally be spending a holiday with you and the kids again." I had a feeling something was going on with her but I had no clue what.

The last few days many of the pride and packs worked on the food for the night to come. I knew there were pork roasts, ribs, sour croute, potatoes, cakes, pies, muffins and much more. I was cleaning the last of the dishes in moms sink when I felt warm arms wrapping around my waist.

I turned around and met my mates' lips. We were both smiling as we kissed. It went from innocent to heated in a matter of seconds. We broke apart when we heard someone clearing there throat and laughing.

When I turned around my two oldest and Seth where standing there smiling. I glared at them and then shook my head. "Did you three need something" Paul said through his teeth. He was starting to shake which was causing the other three to laugh more.

I put my hand on Paul's cheek "sweets calm down" he looked at me and took a deep breath and calmed down. I frowned at the boys and lifted an eye brow as a question of why they were there bothering us.

Nate smiled guiltily and said "sorry mom but we have to…" he looked at the door to the living room where jean was walking through "go set up the hall for tonight."

He gave Paul a pointed look and Paul stared at him for a second then it was like he understood and nodded. I understood too they were going to set up for Jens surprise.

As they were walking out the back door I said "No Alcohol tonight guys" Paul and Charley started to complain. Before I could answer Jazz and Emmitt came walking in to the kitchen and Emmy whined, "But sissy," I put my hand up and stopped him.

"I do not want to hear it from any of you" I slipped in to my queen "No Alcohol tonight." Emmy and Charlie's shoulders dropped and Emmy said "shit did you have to make it an order." I glared at him and he looked at the floor.

I showed the group out the door and then turned to my favorite brother. He was smirking and I smirked back "what's up?" He shrugged "mom sent us over to see if we can help with anything" he smiled and looked at Emmy and smirked again.

I raised a brow and he laughed "I think we" he motioned towards Emmy "where getting on her nerves with the bickering over the WII" he shrugged again.

I laughed "I am surprised MieMie has not thrown all those games out by now." Emmys jaw dropped and he just stared at me witch just made me laugh more

When I calmed down I shook my head and smiled at them "You can busy your trouble making selves by taking the food from the fridge down stairs to the lodge."

Once they had everything loaded in my van I handed Jazz the keys and said "there is more food in the fridge at the lodge put the oven on about 250 and stick the roast in to start warming. Do not wreck my truck Jazz and you are the only one allowed to drive it. That is unless you have prior approval."

He nodded and started to walk to the door when Emmy looked at me pouting "Why is he allowed to drive and I can't?"

I laughed and raised a brow "Why? Really?" He frowned so I continued "Rosie told me all about you acting crazy and damaging vehicles." He pouted and went out the door huffing with Jazz trailing behind laughing.

My phone rang a couple minutes later it was MieMie "Hello" I answered with a smile.

"Hey sweetie" she answered "dose two of my sons happen to be their?" she asked.

I laughed "they were but they left to take some of the food to the lodge" I answered "Do you need them?"

She laughed "No I don't need them" she laughed "figured they would go to you when I kicked them out."

I chuckled "Jazz told me" I laughed "I told them I am surprised you have not thrown out all the games by now with all that arguing they do over them."

She laughed "yeah I have threatened" she did and evil chuckle and before I could ask continued "Emmitt is going to flip when he gets back I hid the games in Pop's study."

I laughed "serves him right" she chuckled "make sure you stick to it for at least a week" we both laughed before saying goodbyes and hanging up.

I finished the dishes and went up to take a nap before I had to get ready for the night. I slept for about three hours before I woke up.

When I walked out of the shower I laughed there where two outfits set out on my bed a short dress with eight inch heels. There was a note on top 'sis this is the outfit I want you to wear tonight. Sissy' Next to it was a black pair of skinny designer jeans and a beautiful beaded black shirt with black, gold and diamonds sewed on with a flat tall black cowboy boots with a low heal. The note on this outfit said 'I know you will wear this one though…but I love you anyway. Love sissy.'

I laughed and picked up the second outfit and started to get dressed. Soon as I was dressed there was a knock on the door and when I said to come in Rose, Leah, and Char came in and started to do my makeup and hair.

It took them forever but eventually they finished and let me get up. When I stood up they uncovered my floor length mirror that they had covered when they started. I gasped and spun in a circle I don't think I have ever seen anyone look so stunning. I could not believe it was me. I pinched myself and it was me.

They had put my long hair in soft flowing curls around my head then they used natural colors to make me look like a model.

Before we left the room Rose put a gold necklace around my neck with wolf and a cat carved out of wood around my neck. Char put a pearl bracelet on my wrist and Leah put a crown on my head.

I laughed "ok guys I know I'm the queen but I don't need a crown."

Leah laughed "yes you do" she put on her puppy dog face and I have to say it almost could compare to Alice and my kids "please."

I chuckled "fine" I smiled and pulled her into a hug and before long it was a four person hug. I smiled the only sisters missing was Jen, Sissy Bella and Emily. As I thought this I felt four more sets of arms join in the hug and sighed finally all of us sisters together. I knew Alice and Char did not really get along but they are starting to learn to get along better.

When we pulled away I told them I was heading to the lodge while they all got ready. Char was already dressed in a black knee length dress and red high heels and said "I'm riding with you Peter went to help at the lodge" she had a weird smile so I raised a brow "well Esme was ready to kill him because he would not leave her and Bella alone in the kitchen."

I looked over to a chuckling Bella and she added "mom kicked all the guys out today after threatening all of them with making you set an order on them." I laughed "you coming to" I asked her and she nodded she was dressed in black jeans a beautiful black and gray sweater and high heels. I told the other girls we would see them there and Char, Bella, and I walked out of my room and down the steps to head to the lodge.

When I pulled up to the lodge I had to laugh all the Cullen boys and Pete was sitting on the picnic table in front of the building and all of them looked miserable. Bells and Char started walking to their men and I felt a push in my head 'yes' I asked. 'Tell them to stay back if they come over here we will be in more trouble' Edward said. I called the girls and gave him a look to let him know we would be talking.

When we walked in mom was setting up some tables and all my boys where helping and Pam was sitting on Pops shoulders helping to hang streamers. "Mom" "MieMie" me and Bells said at the same time and she chuckled and looked up at us "What is that about?" I motioned outside.

"Hi girls" she sighed she tapped her head and Bells nodded and I hooked in to MieMie and the two girls 'ok what's going on?'

'It's mostly Edward he won't stay out of the guy's heads which is causing arguing. I know he can't help it just comes to him but he could ignore it instead of trying to start trouble with the other.' She was frowning and I smiled.

'MieMie go out and tell the others to come back in and tell them I said to ignore him as best they can and I am going to take him for a walk and put some new rules down.' I looked over at Pops and linked him in and told him what was going to happen 'is there anything that you two want me to tell him any new rules you want me to put down?' I asked.

They told me I did not have to deal with him but I told them what I told him when I let him come here and I meant it. Pops said all the wanted was me to reinforce their rule of not using his power to agitate the others. MieMie wanted me to inform him that he was on restriction till further notice.

I waited till the other three to come back in and gave all three of them a glare before walking out the door to my second trouble making brother. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out. He knew it was me and would not look up from the table when I came out the door.

I waited for him too look at me and when he didn't look at me I slipped into my queen "follow me now." I did not even look behind me I just started to walk I knew he would follow he had no choice. Once we were a couple miles out I stopped and turned towards him. He started to open his mouth but I stopped him.

I took another deep breath before growling "what part of no trouble while we were here did you not understand?"

He looked shocked for a minute and just stared at me. When he finally got over it he said "I was just having fun with them all of them including mom blew it out of…"

"Excuse me" I growled "you are blaming MieMie or your brothers?" I turned and continued walking. I knew he was way behind me but was still following. I was so furious at the time that I knew if I stopped I was going to say or do something I would regret so I just walked till I was somewhat calmed.

I stopped and heard him stop behind me I knew he was Leary because of my anger before and because he could not read my mind to see what I was thinking. I decided to keep walking and walked all the way to my house and just went inside. I waited almost five minutes for him to follow but he was still stalling outside.

"Are you trying to piss me off more?" I growled "I recommend you get in here now if you have any brains left in your head." Once he came in I glared at him for another five minutes before I ordered him to stay in the restroom till I came back. I could tell he wanted to ask something but with one look I silenced him and then shut the bathroom door and left. I decided to deal with him tomorrow with MieMie and Pops.


	53. Chapter 53

When I got out of the house and re locked the door I turned and was shocked to see Jazz and Mike leaning against my mustang waiting on me. Before I could say anything they both opened their arms and I ran to them. They hugged me and said that sissy told them to come that I would need a ride back. I knew there was more like she knew I needed to vent and I don't usually do that with anyone but I am always able too with my two brothers. I don't know if it's because they knows the pressures of being in charge or just their presence but I felt like they could understand me better than anyone else.

We stayed in our hug circle for a while until they both pushed me back a little to look at me and see if I was ok. I was frustrated and angry at how our brother was acting and Jazz felt it and chuckled. Mike and I both turned to him with a raised brow but before he could answer Eddie yelled "SHUT UP JASPER."

I growled and turned towards the house and slipped into my queen "silence, get yourself in the tub and sit there in silence till I give you further instructions Edward."

When I turned around Jazz was smirking and I raised a brow "he is one of the most irritating child ever" he chuckled. I smiled and Mike said "I have to say I think he might be worse than James when he was younger." I laughed and nodded Jazz went to hand me the keys but I shook my head and told him to drive and climbed in the back and soon at the car started moving I shut my eyes and did meditation to calm down with his help till we got back.

I never felt the car stop and probably would have sat there for a long time if mike did not start tickling me. "Ahh, stop it" I screamed as I got out of the other side of the car with Jazz's help. I glared at my big brother and he started to come at me and I knew he would start tickling me again so I used Jazz as a shield till we got to the door.

When I got inside Jazz was laughing so I ran in and called "Mom, MieMie tell Mike to leave me alone" I pouted as they hugged me "he keeps trying to tickle me."

"Leave your sister alone" they said in unison glaring at my big bro and then started to lead me away.

Pops came in the back door with my boys and walked over to us glancing between my two brother's still standing by the front door and me. "What's going on" he looked at me and I hugged him

"Mike keeps chasing me and trying to tickle me even after I said stop I had to get mom and MieMie to stop him" I pouted and he shot Mike a quit messing with my baby look. He hugged me and kissed my head before pointing to my Paul Just a few feet away. I hugged him one last time before rushing to my mate.

Paul had his arms open and I ran into them. He wrapped me in a hug and I nuzzled my nose in his neck and breathed deeply using his sent to relax and smooth me the rest of the way. He started chuckling and I looked up at him and he pointed at my now four brothers by the stage.

James, Emmy and Jazz were doubled over in fits of laughter and Mike was gaining at me. I looked back to Paul "you have to protect me from him for the rest of the night. He looked to be in thought and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Owe" he glared at me "ok but no beating me up" he pouted. I smiled and shook my head before reaching up and kissing him. He smiled and kissed me back.-

My phone rang and I looked at it puzzled before picking up "Hey Bells what's up?" I asked. She sighed "I take it he is still being an idiot."

"I say more of an ass" Jasper said from beside me. I jumped and glared at him I never seen or heard him move there. He laughed "well he is and sorry I should have known you where to preoccupy to hear me."

I turned my attention back to Bells "well I agree with our brother, where you at?" She was in the woods trying to calm down I sighed "well Bells if you and Jazz would realize who your true mates are…" I froze shit I knew better than spill the beans about mates.

Bells gasped and Jazz looked at me shocked I smiled at him and said "got to go." I hung up and walked to the kitchen to find something to do. I helped mom and MieMie finish up the last details of the food and went to carry one of the trays out but it was taken form me and set back on the counter.

The Major and Isa Backed me into t the corner "Talk" he commanded. I sighed I could not say anything more I said to much already but I knew there was only one way to get either to back down and leave me alone.

**Queen** POV

"Stand down" I ordered. He blinked and leaned into me challenging me. "Stand down Major or I will put you into submission." He still was fighting the order and challenging my position I growled and grabbed his neck and put him on the ground on his stomach. I pulled his head back and put my teeth to his neck and growled "SUBMIT" he instantly relaxed and tilted his head even more so more of his neck was exposed.

I knew the Captain had entered the kitchen so I ordered "Captain Come" he came to my side and I rose to my feet. The major stayed on the ground and I was glad I turned to the captain "take the major to the main room and keep him away from me till further notice" he nodded and bent down and helped the Major to stand. When they stood they both did so in a submissive stance and I dismissed them before closing my eyes trying to relax. I knew I had to let Dawn take over if this night was not going to be totally ruined but I was to wound would up to shut down and let her take back control of our body.

I went out of the back door of the kitchen and started to run I could sense someone behind me and I had a feeling it was Mike. I ran to a clearing about 2 miles out and started kicking trees down.

Dawns POV

I broke through and started sobbing and ran to my brothers awaiting arms. "Jazz will understand angel" he said before kissing my hair. I shook my head into his chest and he chuckled as he rubbed my back "yes he will the Major might not like what happened but Jazz will understand you two have a special relationship and will work it out."

I sniffled and pulled back "it's my fault I mentioned about their true mates" I said between sobs. Then I buried my head back into his neck. He picked me up bridal style and walked into the clearing and say with me on his lap. I curled into him and he rubbed my back until I calmed down.

Once I was somewhat calmed down he gently pulled my chin up so I would look at him "did you tell mom about the mate thing" he I shook my head "you have to tell her" I shook my head "she will be able to help angel she can help you fix this."

I started to cry again "no I can't" and he nodded smiling "but she will say I'm not responsible for my responsibility's and take my rights or order me to back away from my position."

He shook his head "I don't believe she will..."

Someone cleared there voice and I looked around to my mom who was smiling she came and sat next to us and I leaned into mike. He sighed and rubbed my back and wrapped a protective arm around me holding me closer.

I looked at my mom and she smiled "Jazz told me and asked me to come to you" she chuckled "he feels just as bad about this as you do" she smiled "he looks like a scolded puppy."

I nodded "I will talk to him" I sighed "mom I am so sorry it just slipped out I did not mean to tell them." I felt so bad and felt like I let my mom down and started crying again and buried my face back in my big brothers shirt.

He rubbed my back and kissed my hair before he start whispering for me to calm down. It took a few minutes but I did get under control. When I did I looked back at my mom and she was smiling "My sweet girl I am not mad everyone makes mistakes. I understand the pressures you are under between things in your new home and back here."

I nodded and she leaned over and I did too and we hugged. "I think this will help them realize soon" she sighed "I have to get back before the Major returns" I raised a brow "the Captain will not let Jazz to leave to came to you."

I nodded and my mom took off into the woods. I sat in my brothers arms for a while longer with my eyes closed my back to his chest and my head resting on his shoulder. After quite a while he kissed my hair again and said "angel I think we need to get back." I sighed but nodded. We stood, stretched and then walked in separate directions into the woods. Once we morphed we raced each other back to the party.

When we got close we morphed back and got dressed before walking out of the trees. I sighed when I see the Captain blocking Jazz from coming out the door. I held Mikes hand as I slipped into my queen. "Captain Stand down let peter came back." I came back and waited

Watling a minute Peter is grinning at me and I smile back before I look to Jazz. He smiles and walks to me with his head down and I can feel the regret pouring out of him. Mike squeezed my hand and smiled at me before letting go and walking up to Peter and entering the building.

"Jazz quit feeling so guilty none of this was your fault" he looks up at me confused "I let something slip that I know I should never say and I am sorry. I am the one that was wrong and everything that happened a little while ago was totally and completely my fault."

He shakes his head and walks the rest of the way to me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses my hair like Mike did earlier and it makes me smile. "We will agree to disagree on that one" he says "I should have never let the Major out and he should of followed your order. You had no choice but show your dominance and I could never be mad at you for that."

I was crying again and shook my head into his chest and he kissed my hair again. I was so frustrated with the tears and also with them knowing me so well to kiss my hair to calm me. It made me feel like a kid at times and today is one of those I feel everyone is making sure the little one is ok and calm and not to upset her.

Jasper chuckles and pulls back "you are still the baby in the family and your Mikes baby girl" I frowned "he knows he's your brother but in a lot of ways you are like his daughter and he feels very protective and caring for you." I smile and so does he before he continues "you are like Ems, Peter and my baby sis and yes we are protective of you and that is why I feel so bad over what happened in the kitchen." We stand there wrapped in each other's arms and I felt so loved and protected.


	54. Chapter 54

When we walked back into the haul both moms came up and hugged us both. We both chuckled and hugged them back. "All is fine now" we said in unison then laughed. They both pulled back and looked at us "I am fine mom" we said in unison again and they laughed.

"I would swear you were twins as in sync and close you two are" MieMie laughed. We looked at each other and shook it off before hugging our moms one last time before going to find our significant others.

Mike came up to me as I searched for Paul and pulled me into a hug "you ok now?" I nodded and he kissed my hair "We worked it out" I sighed.

He chuckled "I knew you would I would swear you guys are twins or close biological siblings if I did not know better."

I pulled back and looked at him puzzled "you're the second person that has said that today" I smiled. "I wish we were blood. Only the two of you will ever make me feel totally loved and cared for like no other."

He smiled and hugged me harder before he pointed out Paul who was walking towards us. I smiled hugged him one more time before jogging over to my other half.

"Hey baby" he said as he swept me off my feet and spun me around "You seem much happier." I nodded "I take it that you and Jazz made up" I nodded again "thought so he seemed more relaxed and happy when I just saw him."

We stood and just watched everyone having a good time around us wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. After a long time the boys along with Charlie came up and pulled Paul away from me and they all went to the back stage area.

It seemed like the day was catching up with me and I just needed to sit. I walked over and sat next to Mike and leaned into his side. "You're exhausted" he said looking down at me "you should not take so much on."

I sighed "kind of comes with my position" I yawned "It's not like I can just take a leave of absences." He shook his head and frowned but dropped it and wrapped his arm around me and I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I went to sit back up I just ended up rolling over on a bed.

I opened my eyes and realized mike must have moved me into the back room where we kept a couple beds just in case someone got sick or one of the little ones got too tired during a meeting or party. I smiled when I realized this and sat up and stretched and looked at the time on my cell phone. I slept two hours how in the heck is that possible.

When I walked back into the Halls main room I had to laugh everyone was sitting around playing board games. Mike turned and smiled and I said "I wondered?" He chuckled and nodded towards Paul across the room. I walked over and sat on Mikes lap and he whispered in my ear "he ordered everyone to find something quiet to do till you woke." I smiled kissed mikes cheek and stood and walked across the room.

When I reached Paul I kissed his hair and whispered "you are the best thanks honey." He looked up at me and smiled and pulled me down into his lap and kissed me almost senseless. I say almost because my four meddling kids had to interrupt us and remind us how gross that was.

"Someday you won't be saying that" I said as I leaned into Paul's chest. "Yeah and you two sooner rather than later" Paul motioned between our oldest two. "

"It will always be nasty when it's our mom" Nick whined. I laughed and stood and went over and hugged him.

"I have to agree" I chuckled "how are you doing with all this commotion?" I whispered into his ear. He cringed "If it gets too much Grandma gave me the keys to her office so I can escape but I guess I'm doing ok."

I smiled and kissed his hair "Ok if it gets too much let one of us know" I motioned between me and Paul. He nodded and one of my cats Margo said "we aloud to make noise now?"

I laughed and nodded and said "someone crank up the tunes." Nick jumped up and pulled me to the dance floor for a dance. I smiled and started dancing to Trains '50 ways to say goodbye'.

I danced with all of my kids and all of my brothers before I realized Paul was nowhere to be seen and it was 20 minutes till midnight. Then I also realized all of my kids and Charlie where also MIA.

I was confused but not for long because at fifteen minutes till there was a noise on stage. "Jen" Charlie said "Dawn" Paul continued. Me and Jen looked at each other and walked forward.

When we walked up on stage both guys went down on one knee and said in unison "I fell in love with you the day I saw you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you," they paused and Paul said "and our kids" and smiled at me "I will take care of you and I will never make you cry." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I promise to never leave you alone, I promise to be with you for life." They both opened a box with a ring it. "Will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Jen and I both looked to each other before looking back at the guys and we answered in a whisper "It will be my honor." They slipped the rings onto our fingers and then Paul pulled me into his arms and kissed me till my head was spinning.

We pulled away when I felt arms around us. I looked down as all four of my kids plus Seth was there hugging us. "Are you guys ok with this" I asked looking each of them in the eye and they nodded.

"We would not have helped set this up and helped them practice if we were against it mom" Nate said "all we want is for you to be happy." "Yeah I love to see you smiling all the time you deserve to be loved mommy" Nick chimed in. "Yep" both little ones chimed in.

I looked up and smiled at Paul then back at my baby's "thank you all for helping I am so happy and still in shock I never expected this."

Looking around the room of my cheering family I knew that my life would never be the same but I also knew that no matter what was to come in the end I would always be happy.

**Well that is the End.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed **


	55. sequel up

The first chapter of Life Continues the sequel to Starting over is now up. I am writing it from many points of view but no more than one or two in a chapter. Three POV per chapter max.


End file.
